The Life of a Devil
by SnowShadowuser
Summary: Kagome, an assassin, finds out that she has only two months to live thanks to a mysterious and deadly virus...willingly, she takes on her last job; to find and to kill the notorious playboy, known as the American secret agent - Inuyasha...^.^; *COMPLETE*
1. The Truth

Disclaimer: I never knew how annoying this is………*ahem* NOOOOOT-MIIIIINE 

A/N: Okay, so this is a bit different from the last time I posted this. Now, you probably are wondering why this fic was deleted last time. You can all thank my cousin for that, since he was the one who spontaneously combusted my computer and is watching Barney right this minute. He's only five, if you didn't know. @.@'''. I never hated Barney this much before………

PS. Okay, so this computer's really old. I had to re-post this again do to some difficulties on posting the next fic. Err, and I won't be able to up date this for a while since………maybe you should read my bio to understand………well, hope you enjoy this fic!

'She's like the women from the old movies. Quiet and dangerous, but you just can't stay away. She's like an angel from hell or maybe even a devil from paradise………'~ Faye Valentine from Cowboy Bebop

**~*~**

**_The Life of a Devil_**

_The Truth_

**~*~**

It was the middle of the night. When black cats roamed the deserted street, when the streetlights flickered on and off, too random to be called a pattern. When bums scavenged the dumpsters for any preserved meal, when the moon was full in broom and illuminating a lustful shine. When – well, you get the idea.

Not exactly a time when young teenagers showered and turned on their radio to a pitch that would have been able to kill and shoo off any neighbors and cracking any car windows in the close range of its sheer pitch. Though this one seemed not to notice.

The delicate and slender fingers of a young girl softly turned the knob in the right way, causing the waters that was just spraying through the shower head like bullets, to die down and slow it down to a mere drip.

The delicate figure softly slid the shower door open as the young figure of a teenage girl stepped out, her raven hair all wet and dripping with hot water non-stop. Cursing as the water dripping from her layered hair dripped on the weight scale, she quickly took the pink towel from the counter and covered herself with it. Looking up, she discovered her mirror to be now hazed from the warmth of the shower and even the bathroom it self was all fogged up.

Grudgingly, she stepped out of the bathroom, still wet and only covered by her pink towel; she opened the bedroom window. Right on cue, the moment she opened the window a cool and gentle breeze swooped through her wet hair, as if it was helping her dry it.

With an appreciative nod, she stepped back inside the bathroom and cleared the mirror of the haze with her hand making a perfect little circle for her face and also creating a small squeaking noise.

She checked her face for any pimples or any disturbance to her usual fair skin to find only her lustful hazel eyes, her little wet raven hair, and her glossy lip. No pimples. She checked her teeth, opening her lips as if she was smiling to see if there were any intruding cavities. No black holes.

Now feeling more smug, she turned on her green weight scale, a little wet from her hair.

This was the real challenge.

Taking a deep breath in, she hurriedly stepped on her weight scale and watched as the weights began to drop, and drop, and drop, and-

She took in a breath, and gasped.

108 pounds.

"Ow maaan~" She groaned in frustration.

How was this possible? How could it be? How can I GAIN three pounds when I should LOSE three pounds? These questions urgently ran through her mind with many kinds of alarm signals, as if one of the lists had been unread from the elves, when it was the day Santa was suppose the deliver the presents.

She looked her self over in the mirror again, which was now quickly drying up from the haze.

She couldn't believe that she could GAIN even a pounce when the last job she took was especially harder on her body then in her pride. Subduing two FBI agents with especially an incredible power backing them up was hard enough, but having to cut their guts out and also having to kill off the witnesses was especially hard for her back.

What was their name? 

Oh yes, the thunder brothers. Hiten and Manten, thought they were still just humans. Of course, getting almost rapped by that fat freak was obviously an eye opener. Maybe she should have bugged the place first to catch his naughty act first, THAN knifing him would have been a smart plan. The authority would have a kick out of the evidence if they saw the one of the greatest FBI agents were actually two wanted rapist. 

Oh well, can't get what you already killed, or knifed and gutted for that matter.

Pouting, she dried off quickly in frustration and covered her self with her pink pajama in the same speed.

But than a stinging sensation started in her right shoulder, as if someone had dug a knife that was on fire right through it. Quickly, she pulled off the side of her pajama to see her right shoulder blade covered by a small red puncture wound; though it was hardly noticeable. The pain had disappeared as quickly as it had came.

She cursed as she remembered how a dart had sharply whizzed through the air and planted itself on exactly on the same spot and caused the puncture wound. She would kill the person that had annoyingly distracted her from killing Manten quickly and quietly.

Shrugging off the weird flash back, she stepped in her comfy bed, just waiting for her to step in to the mattress and fall in to dreamland.

She really wasn't expecting any jobs for probably a month or so, but of course, you all know that anything could happen to assassins, right?

**~*~**

The elevator made a little ring as the small light appeared on the panels, indicating that it was on the basement floor.

The passenger, the girl, didn't look at all please or impressed from the well-marbled floor or the well-lit hallway as she stepped out of the fancy looking elevator.

Having to wake up in the early morning, six in the morning to be precise, and having to do your hair and make-up less then 10 minutes wasn't exactly a enjoyable morning activity, since she wasn't a morning person herself. Actually, she wasn't the kind to put any make-up on. She just had this tendency to overdo her hair and take care of it a little too much than normally. And the fact that her puncture wound was especially giving her a hard time was not helping either.

She swiftly but all quietly walked in to the open meeting room, which surprised her that her boss would actually leave it open like this, though she was able to cover her shock with her usual bored look.

Three years in her line of work had taught her three major rules.

One, never show fear and be always alert.

Two, never leave an open target for anyone.

Three, never, I repeat, NEVER trust anyone.

Leaving the door open, especially the meeting room, was a major violation of rule number two. It was usually where her boss would greet his marijuana customers and trick them in to buying cheap drugs, though it was highly illegal. She her self, had never tried any kind of drugs, but it was necessary to adapt near their horrendous odor, since her life, I quote, "money" depended on those white packs of weed.

She looked around the dark room in annoyance. She had been planning on buying some snipers from her favorite, yet also highly illegal, shop. Thought thanks to her 'boss', it looked like she was going shopping some other time.

"You're here" A quiet, yet slimy voice admonished of the center of the dark room.

Right on cue, the lights that had been off just a second ago, lit up, making the teen almost jump in shock and daze from the sudden view. He always seemed to like to make her jump or scare her off.

"You called" She replied back, regaining her mind and pride, snapped back in irritation.

Her 'boss' was a fairly white man, with the exception of his very greasy hair that looked as if he oiled it on purpose or fell in to a pool of one, and his red mascara made his dark hell-like purple eyes more stand out than normal. Thought she didn't exactly like man wearing make-ups, since she thought that it made them look like a girl, or in other words, look weak.

He didn't exactly look pleased with him self, like he usually does, right now. Actually, he didn't have any expression at all. His lips were thin as if it was killing him to tell something exciting, like Christmas was canceled, and he was just sitting there, on his black meeting chair, as if he had all the time in the world or time it self had stopped.

"What do you want, Naraku?" The teen said, getting more annoyed every minute that ticked by.

But his only response was his usual dominate look, as if he was god himself, and looked towards the chair in the other side of the desk he was sitting in front of him meaningfully. The teen took the point, and sat on the rather comfy chair, though she was still tense and alert.

"I have a job for you, Kagome" he said rather sharply.

Kagome instantly looked up from twiddling her fingers in boredom, interested to know what was her next target was and the payment of it. Though in truth, she just wanted to find a good workout. 

"What is it?" Kagome blurted out; trying to hold her pride in place and not letting curiosity take over her.

He chuckled in amusement hearing her curiosity spark in her eyes and her posture ready for anything.

"I won't tell you now," he said in this rather mysterious voice.

"Why not?" she glared, not liked to be made fun or played of.

"The information is all in the folder," he said as he took a thin piece of folder from where he materialized it from under the desk and sled it gracefully from his side of the well-polished mahogany desk to her side in an instant.

She caught it gracefully also, but he kept on going and drowned out her thoughts of opening the folder and researching her next target.

"-and the results came from the lab yesterday from the blood you sampled last week." That part especially caught her attention.

She snapped her head from the folder and stared at him in confusion rather sharply.

"What's the result?" she voiced her thoughts. She had given her blood just for a test to make sure that she hadn't gotten any fatal poison from the wounds she had gotten from the last battle with the thunder brothers. She had never gotten used to being forced to stick a needle in your own rest, but it was necessary. 

He shook his head in tiredness.

"They have found a rather interesting cell in you." He said, almost in mock.

"………" She kept silence, waiting for him to keep on going.

"A rather interesting virus I should say." He said, his features unmoving, his voice not lowering. He didn't even flinch.

Of course, even he was a bit shocked with her next question.

"How long?"

He blinked for a good few minutes, until his pride kicked in and went back in to his normal god like self.

"Probably two month" he said and waited for her reaction.

But her only reaction was tilting her head, so her bangs covered her features and stood up abruptly mumbling, 'I'll get to my jog', and walking ever so slowly out the bulletproof door.

He sighed as she finally got out of the room in silence. Who knows? It could have gone worse. She could have questioned harder and found out about the truth………

**~*~**

Kagome hadn't shown it, but what he said had hit her like a typhoon. She would have loved to question him about the truth, since he seemed to hold something back, but her senses kicked in. Why fight it?

She sighed as she got nearer to the elevator. There wasn't anything to regret, no friend to lose, no problems to get away from………no dream. There wasn't any purpose for her living anyway, she thought bitterly. But for some reason, she still kept on replaying the same words that had brought on the sudden change for moods.

'Probably two months………'

A/N: Wow………this was a long first chapter………that's a first for me! ^-^''' Err, anyway, now I have to juggle two stories at once, and some of you are saying things liked 'Two stories! That's it?!', well I'M NEW AT THIS! Anyway, hope you review! ^-^ 


	2. Joy Ride To The Angels

Disclaimer: I'm not in the mood for this………

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Aelinwen Elentari and Emcronia, sorry that your reviews got deleted! Honestly, my computer had some problems, so I had to re-post this fic, and wouldn't you know it? Your inspiring reviews got deleted! T-T…Oh well, at least I still got the e-mails, thanks to the review alert! God bless fanfiction.net………

PS. I've been debating with myself; should I or should I not change this fic's rating from PG-13 to R? That is the question. You know what to do, review and give me suggestions!

**~*~**

**_The Life of a Devil_**

_Joy Ride To The Angels_

**~*~**

It was more like a dream to her, really. Everything seemed to speed past her without even acknowledging that she was even there. Cars, trucks, even businessman blurred past her, not caring if they bumped into her or not. Usually, she would have grabbed them in haste and demanded them for an apology, been the person that hated to be ignored, but she didn't have much care right than and there, for an obvious good reason.

She walked as if the whole world was doomed and there was nothing she could do about that, which just made her feel weak and pathetic. A light drop from the darkening sky announced that for once, the weatherman had actually gotten his warning right, and more rain poured down, as if there was no tomorrow.

Growling in annoyance, her light steps faltered as she tried to find her key somewhere in her heavy coat.

Finally finding her set of keys in her lower left pocket, after finding her sunglasses, pistol, few gums, and some bandages. Pushing the small silver key in to the key hole, required in front of the apartment, the small red light buzzed a few times until it became green and announced acceptance for Kagome.

She casually stepped into one of the finest apartment in the city as her muddy shoes made a dirty mess on the fine marble floor. Of course, the trail would lead right to her apartment door and she was sure she was going to get some chaste from the maids, thought she never really cared.

Finally reaching the top floor, the 17th floor to be exact, she grudgingly sled the card key through the slot and another beep came and the red light beside it automatically turned to green, just like how it had in front of the apartment.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she saw that her television was still on.

Naraku had seemed urgent when he called, and when he was urgent, you know that he meant 'get here in ten minutes, or I'll hire an assassin on you' literally, and since he usually makes other workers call her made things even more surprising for her.

Taking a deep breath as she threw her wet coat on the coat hanger, she conjured up the folder he had given her and ever so slowly, walked and sat down on her living room couch.

If it was any other day, she would have taken a quick shower first and her devilish grin would be on, wondering if her 'boss' would be more annoyed if she was to kill the assassins a month later than needed. Or if she should leave some hard core evidence, like a pack of cocaine with his finger prints all over it, to get his slimy ass in to a serious trouble.

But her mind was completely blank as to what she was suppose to do and her instincts to annoy her 'boss' was completely gone and replaced by what she just had do to.

Money makes the world go round. That was her motto. If it wasn't for her money making job, she wouldn't be sitting on her leather couch, or be staying at the fanciest apartment in Tokyo. She would most likely have been staying inside a garbage dump if she just so miraculously hadn't found a gun, probably thrown away from her fellow assassin to get rid of any evidence, and 'accidentally' killed a police officer when he was about to arrest Naraku himself.

Everything than on was drowned out by daze of light as only sparks of memory came up time to time between the memory loss.

Like when she started to learn Karate by one of the older assassins, when she was only ten and only a day after Naraku had recruited her for his amusement and curiosity to why a ten years old orphan could kill one police officer without much regret on her face.

Shaking her head to try to get rid of the bitter memory out, ignoring the television set, she picked up her folder on the coffee table and was about to open it, when a small, plastic bottle dropped out.

Confusingly, she picked up the bottle and saw that it was one of those orange see-through kinds when doctors prescribed it to patients and held many of those nasty tasting tabloids. Weirdly, it had a small hole and a thin string through it to make it one of the most horrible necklaces ever seen.

But instead of tabloids, it held a small amount of salt like substance that shined in the exotic color of forget-me-not blue. 

Setting down the bottle, she once again took the folder she had on her lap and opened it.

Like she had thought, the folder held only a few amount of papers than usual, and the space was mostly occupied by instructions instead of information on her next target. Five small slips of paper were attached to the left side of the folder by a paper clip. Guessing that it was instructions for her medication, she looked at it first.

1. Take the medication daily, once at morning, once at night.

Like she hadn't guessed.

2. Pinch the chemical between your finger and drop it in your mouth.

Chemical? Obviously, this was just one of those experimental medication that was only going to be tested on those that really needed. Like her, for example.

3. This is an experimental medication- 

*Snort*

- if you do not follow the instructions carefully, you will have problems breathing and your heart muscle's capability to pump oxygen will be severely disrupted. Therefor, causing you to have a heart attack and ending your life quickly.

Something was obviously a miss here. Hadn't Naraku told her that she had a mysterious virus eating her inside out right at this moment? If it was so mysterious that he couldn't tell her the whole details, why was he able to give her a medication instead? This was definitely getting a little suspicious. 

Flipping ahead to the next couple of papers, she found a very interesting list of why she needed her medication. The first one was enough to make her speechless.

1. Might gain a few pounds if you don't take the medication 

"So that's why I gained three pounds………" Kagome thought rather loudly, than quickly hit herself on the head for her bad habit again. Naraku had tried effortlessly to clear all her old habits by teaching her cat like maneuvers and stealth of a snake, but he was never able to take her habit of thinking out loudly. It was going to be with her for the rest of her life, though now that she considered it, it wasn't going to be that long.

Just two months………

Quickly trying to clear her mind of the annoying yet depressing thought, she took a quick look at the list of side effects of taking the drug from the last sheet of paper. Of course, it hadn't made anything better, but worse.

1. May lose strength, as heart may grow weak, and may or may not lose agility.

This wasn't good at all. The strength part was acceptable, since Kagome had never had used her power much, only in moving her living room furniture around for vacuuming, but that just made it worse for the next part.

Her speed. That was probably the most important ability she needed for her job, other than her well use of small weapons, but that was beside the point.

Five years ago, she had learned that been a lightweight helped her ability to jump and flee faster than handling heavy weapons or lifting heavy objects off the floor. How else do you think she was able to creep up behind the thunder brothers and knock them out, without them noticing? She had always been relying on her speed and agility more than her strength, and now that she was probably going to lose that, she had no idea how she was going to do her job. Naraku must have somehow known this, since he was the 'boss' and chose the jobs for the assassins, and also looked over their folders for any errors. This had to be a joke.

Now even more confused, Kagome reluctantly dropped the five slips on to the coffee table and looked in to the folder to find a rather handsome looking male in a slightly unfocused picture. He was probably in his early twenties or just a few years older than her and most of his features were covered by a white wig as she thought it was. She really didn't want to think that her last job was to kill an old man. She could see that the picture had been taken in a rather rush was as there was some gunshot wound on his arm and leg. After some more staring and squinting, she realized that it wasn't a wig and his real hair was silver, not white. Even more bizarrely, two amber glints showed from his unmoving face in the photo. He was definitely not Japanese if his eyes were really amber, but than again, he could have been wearing contact lenses.

She took the photo and set it on her lap, as if it was a priceless picture and she felt as if, if she even made a tiny dent on the photo, it would just ruin the whole thing, though she didn't know why.

The information was surprisingly more detailed than she had imagined and saw that he was definitely not your average secret agent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Known Name Used: Akai Inuyasha 

Code Name: Inu

Nationality: Half-Japanese, Half-American

Height: Five Foot Seven

Weight: 120 Pounds

Age: 20 Years

Siblings: One Older Brother (Married)

Occupation: Millionaire in Los Angeles

Wanted For: Ending the drug deal that took place in Arizona, killing five assassins that was hired to kill him, sabotaging the airplane holding the drugs that was suppose to land in Tokyo-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- and the list went on and on. From what Kagome had read, he was probably 70% of the trouble Naraku always hired Kagome to clean up. Apparently, he had hired five gunmen before her to get rid of this particular mess, but from what she read, their bodies were all found in the Atlantic Ocean a month or two later. Now she understood why he had given her this task. Why not use the girl that's going to die anyway and let her do the most risk-taking job? She could even imagine his voice saying that with his slimy amused look.

Suddenly, she remembered something from the reading that was a tad bit off and quickly back tracked to see what it was-

'Millionaire in Los Angeles'

She promptly dropped the folder in pure shock as she ignored the envelope falling as a single air plain ticket fell out and the pile of paper all clattered on the floor. 

Of course, having never left her country and now been immediately forced to go to the United States was a bit too shocking for her weak heart. Maybe she needed her medication now?

After some few more minutes, she caught her breath and ever so slowly and delicately, picked up the envelope and the ticket with a shaky and rather pale finger.

She traced the outline of the flight ticket so gently that one could have mistook the ticket for a bomb of some kind. She caught her breath again as she realized her flight time was due in a week. 

Okay, so the farthest she had ever traveled was to Hokkaido, to clean up some mishaps from the drug deal that went wrong thanks to the bad blizzard, bad she had very distinct feeling that this wasn't going to be exactly like her trip to Hokkaido, not at all.

She replaced the ticket and the envelope in her hand with the picture of this so-called 'Inuyasha' again. Leaning back, she looked more closer to his features and her worried look was slowly replace by a dull one. From what she could tell, he looked like a millionaire playboy. It was how he posed himself as in the picture. It was how he looked over confident even if he had bad gunshot wounds and looked like he was going to collapse at any moment.

Frustratingly, she sighed tiredly and dropped the picture beside her.

Just a week until she was going to the land of the angels.

Usually, she thought herself as a devil of life, instead of an angel that cause death. You could see how she was now dreading that her trademark was definitely not going to fit with the people there.

Just one week.

"Boy, this is going to be one hell of a joy ride"

A/N: Ehehehe………sorry for not updating for a while, but now I got a new laptop! Now I got all the time in the world to update! Mwahahahaha! Thought that doesn't help clear my writer's block. *Sigh* Right now, I'm trying to come up with a humor/romance fic and there is this romance fic that's also bugging me really badly, so you can see how this is literally killing me from the inside out! All I can do is get supportive review from the reviewers like yourself, and maybe, just maybe, I may be able to update on Saturday, thought I highly doubted………anyway, hope you review! ^-^ 


	3. The One That Got Away

Disclaimer:………from now on, I'm not even going to bother with this junk *a great big icicle rolls by* '-';;; Err………right………

A/N: First off, I just want to explain to you guys that if you noticed any weird sort of error in the description (you know, the information Kagome was reading?), it wasn't a mistake. There is a very good explanation, which you will find out in a couple of chapters later. Just wanted to point that out.

P.S. I still have to decide if this is going to be an R rated fic, because it might get intense later on and not much people reviewed about it last time. Please give me suggestions!

**~*~**

**_The Life of a Devil_**

_The One That Got AWay_

**~*~**

This was getting even worse than she thought or ever imagined of in a lifetime.

First off, her alarm clock had fallen off the night stand again, adding another crack as a token for trying to wake her up and failing miserably for the fifth time this week. Next, she had to skip her daily routine (taking shower and have a full breakfast) and rush to the air port, only to find that her flight to Los Angeles was delayed for an hour. She had taken out her anger on the air port's bathroom mirror.  

It got even worse after that. Maybe it was the mirror (7 years bad luck), or maybe it wasn't, she'll never know.

Her seat was in the middle of the coach section, or to be more specific; right next to a family of a father, a mother, their parents, five children, and a baby. Did I mention that she was also seated next to man with a height fright? Of course, he had gone less than sane more than once during the long, gruesome and hot 12 hours flight, and you know what happened? The flight attendance asked her to calm him down each time he went insane, saying she had more _important business to take care of._

Kagome snorted at the memory.

Yeah, _important_. Probably reading the latest fashion magazine and too busy to even think of helping a crazy man for her cheap job.

And what did she get for her help? A _measly _pair of sunglasses that would have looked 'tight', if there wasn't a very distinct air port insignia on it. Real practical.

Walking out of the air port was more like a heaven for her, though the heat made her think twice about it.

Summer in Japan was easy to deal with, since it hardly ever changed temperature there, in both winter and summer. But this was a completely different story.

It was practically like hell, not that she minded. But she had to cover her eyes with her hand when she came out of the air port. After some grumbling and adjusting her eyes, she blinked many times and put on her sunglasses that were sitting on her head. At least she had gotten something actually useful for her little job in the airplane. 

A brown haired child run passed her as another girl followed by as they giggled in playfulness. She groaned again.

There's always something everybody hates, and there was three that she was especially disgusted of.

One; the most obvious one, hysterical little kids.

Two; annoying little 'pets'.

And most of all, three; man who has enough ego to think they have more power than woman.

Now that it was summer, she was going to see many of them a lot more than needed. Especially now that she was somewhere unfamiliar, the usual routine she knew was completely useless now.

She settled her luggage beside her, which wasn't much since she had brought a luggage full of Japanese yen and was planning on changing them for American cash.

She looked around in annoyance and sighed in defeat. Usually, her 'boss' would have given her some sort of a secret code and someone would have arrived in a very distinct black jeep to pick her up and drive her towards her next target with some tickets of some sort. But this time, he hadn't given her any code, any money, and not even a ride. This was more serious than the other job she had ever done in her lifetime. She was on her own.

She pushed some bangs out of her face and looked around. That's when she noticed some pack of American teenage boys staring at her in a perverted way. They were in a group of six and two of them consisted of girls with thick red and pink hair, and they definitely didn't look like a virgin. That was just plain sick.

The scowl that was literally plastered on her face from the 'joy ride', got, if it was possible, even deeper in disgust.

Quickly gathering her luggage, she walked towards the first thing she saw; a taxi. Without any hesitation, she forced the door open and shoved her luggage in and settled herself next to it, closing the door.

The man in drover's seat choked on his pineapple pizza (extra cheese and bacon), as she unexpectedly got into the taxi and settled herself in, as if she was actually invited and welcome.

"Hey, it's lunch break!" He coughed out from his pizza.

Of course, he still noticed the killer glare from the mysterious girl in black from the rearview mirror and a fifty dollar bill falling on his lap and into the pizza box.

"On second thought-" He whispered out.

"Get me to the closest hotel" She said ever so quietly. Yet her voice was harsh and deadly, like a snake hissing and her eyebrow was scrunched up, menacingly. She was especially glad that she had learned English when she was still training, when she was still 10 years old, for her job.

"Y-yes ma'am" He squeaked out, not even embarrassed that he had squeaked like a mice and added 'ma'am' as an afterthought.

The car rumbled as the ignition started and the car slowly started to move out of the parking lot-

-only to meet the usual traffic jam.

She growled in annoyance. This was going to be a lo~ong day.

**~*~**

Sweat. 

He didn't mind. 

He didn't mind the heat and the burn. He didn't mind the burn each time he moved his arms. He'd been through much worse. Nothing like that could have burned on him more, not even the weights he was lifting with his injured arms. Nothing.

The memory of red flooded him with more sweat, as he saw the flames licking his feet. He could feel his shoes melting, his arms beginning to feel weak and sore. He saw the blast; chunks of building parts coming off, and a lone black figure falling, screaming with a blood trail following behind the figure.

Dying.

He couldn't hold it.

A long bang echoed in the gym as the giant weight was release from his arms.

He looked down at his shaking arms. His arms were pale and looked as if they were drained of blood, yet it was burning like hell. It had happened again.

He sat down on one of the side chairs and held his head with his other hand and tried to wipe away the sweat. A bang announced that someone had entered the gym.

"What the hell was that?!" Kouga growled out as he walked towards one of the towels hanging by the mirror wall, obviously wanting to wipe off the little beads of sweat on his forehead, which was conjuring more every second that passed.

Inuyasha didn't reply to his question, or acknowledge that he was even there right in front of him. But Kouga seemed to know what was bothering him.

"Again?" He said, looking at him in a totally different way, probably in pity. 

Inuyasha growled.

"Just shut the fuck up" He whispered out in a very deadly way.

But Kouga seemed not to notice his warning and shook his head.

"You gotta move on, Inu. She's gone, dead. If ya keep looking for revenge, you'll never get back to the search-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" 

The whole gym echoed again and again. 

Inuyasha was now on his feet, looking directly at Kouga with his piercing amber eyes and sweat poured even more heavily from him, but he seemed not to notice. His silver hair waved like flames behind him in fury.

Kouga just stared, not surprised, and just shook his head again, probably used to this routine and had gone over this many times. Wordlessly, he walked towards the wall tables and took a water bottle as Inuyasha sat back on the chair in exhaustion, as he tried to stop his labored breathing.

"Your angel's gone" Kouga said quietly as long minutes past by and the silence became incredibly unbearable.

Inuyasha shook his head in disagreement.

"No" He whispered out.

"I have to get her………revenge………"

Koura sighed.

"How do you even know that _he _was the one who planned the whole fake mission?"

Inuyasha looked up at him, as if it was too obvious to miss.

"He's my arch enemy, I should know" He said, holding up his arm to show that it was still drained of blood and looked sickenly pail.

Kouga winced this time.

Another uncomfortable minute passed, when the door creaked open to reveal an annoyed looking woman.

"Would you cut the racket? I'm trying to work!" Sango growled out as she pulled off her sharp looking pair of glasses that she only needed for reading or studying. But than she went into silence as she noticed a cracked weight on the floor and two very uncomfortable looking men.

She sighed.

"Still stiff?" She asked tiredly. 

Her response was a growl.

"You found the form yet?" Kouga asked quickly, trying to stop Inuyasha from rushing his blood back to his head again. 

Sango shook her head worryingly.

"No trace of that thing………the only thing I could think of is the hospital, but they already told us that it was missing………I'm afraid………" Sango couldn't go on and sighed in exhaustion, not from any hard work out, but more of a brain dizzying matter.

Inuyasha said what she was afraid of.

"_Him?"_

Silence.

Sango sighed again.

"I'll try my best to find it, but first-"

The both man groaned before she could even finish her sentence.

Sango almost cackled.

"Why the hell do we even have to be there for?" Kouga muttered out in annoyance.

"It's required." Sango said, dangling three tickets in front of her face that was marked 'REQUIRED' in huge red capital letters right across each ticket, which just ruined the fine print of the tickets.

Inuyasha sighed.

"Why be so upset?" He asked "Why not find any girls you can bother with, since you never had one to play with" Inuyasha added the last part as an after thought with an arrogant smirk that caused Sango to scowl and Kouga to growl.

"At least I'm not the one who couldn't even protect his angel from hell" Kouga put on a triumphant smirk at the end.

Inuyasha growled back.

It was one thing to even talk about her, but saying her original code name was enough to rush his blood in to his already boiling head. But the picture of her figure softened his thoughts. 

His angel.

Or more like the one that got away.

**~*~**

Bitterness.

She wasn't one of those that was knit-picky about tastes and didn't have any childish dislikes, but she couldn't handle this bitter taste.

She hated the bitter taste, but she couldn't stop, she didn't have any choice.

She gulped down the blue salt like medicine and she quickly gulped down her cup of cold water, washing away the bitter taste of the medicine. She gurgled it before she completely allowed it to wash into her throat to make sure that her mouth wouldn't have any bitter taste lift behind.

She shook her head, as she felt the side effect (migraine) coming on.

She snapped her eyes open to get a better view of the room she had chosen to stay in as she set the porcelain cup on the glass coffee table.

It wasn't better than her apartment in Tokyo, but it wasn't any worse either.

The couch was cover slipped in a fine silk cloth and the wall was painted in rich lavender to match the silk. The mattress in the next room was a king sized bed and the pillow was as fluffy as ever. Incidentally, this hotel was half of the money she had brought. She was going to have to go on pancakes from now on.

Clumsily, she reached for the folder settled on the glass coffee table, and scanned the folder once again.

Once again, she studied the picture she often searched for and tried to find any flaws or a fake mask of some sort. The description had said he was 120 pounds, but he sure didn't _look_ like it.

She eyed something suspicious in the small envelope at the back of all the papers and reached in to it to examine it.

Her eyebrow went up.

It was a ticket. Not another plane ticket, but some sort of a concert ticket. When she looked closer, she realized that it was some sort of an entrance pass for an important grand opening in one of the museums.

Of course, grand opening meant at night, so she would have to somehow bring in her medicine without any weird glances and she was obviously going to have to go shopping.

Trying not to groan she reached and read the other piece of paper that was also in the small envelope.

****

**_Inuyasha will be there_**

-it said, and in bigger letters, as if it was too important to not to notice-

****

****

**_Kill him there._**

****

A/N: Uh-oh! What's going to happen now? Will she kill him? Will she die? Will anybody review? Stay tuned and find out! And if you were disappointed that there wasn't any action, get ready for the next chapter! There's plenty in there! Mwahahahahaha!

P.S. Remember! Choose whether this should be in the R rated section or just plain PG-13! I need suggestions!


	4. Attention and Attraction

**AN: **Yahoo! I'm back! I'm just having a bad break down, what with homework, fics to update, homework, posting new fics, homework…and did I say homework? Anyway, onto the fic! Finally…

**Disclaimer:** Yeesh, picky aren't you? It's not mine!...wait, what's not mine…? 

**~*~**

**_The Life of a Devil_**

_Attention and Attraction_

**~*~**

Kagome could only lift her eyebrow.

White, white, white, and…white…

Kagome kept on staring at what the store owner was offering to sell. Every dress, every belt, every necklace she saw hanging in the store was white. When she came in from been forced to shop, she wasn't expecting the sign hanging outside to sound so…literal…

_Everything must go, all items 50% off!_

_Get one dress, get any jewelry free!_

_Everything as white as the angels in the angle land!_

…

Kagome was completely speechless at realizing what an **_idiot_ she was – is – …this _was_ the land of the angels, so everything called 'angel' here was taking literally. What a fine start for a shopping trip, not that she ever liked shopping. You could say that she was a tomboy, so she wasn't even sure why she even _bothered to walk two hours in the Las Angeles mall, bumping into more than one not-so-friendly customers. Of course, kneeing the man who tried to steal her purse did make her feel better considerably._**

"Can I help you?" A friendly voice asked from behind her in such quietness and stealth ness, that Kagome _almost jumped in surprise…_almost_…_

Kagome stopped and realized that she was just walking around in the store, not even looking at the clothes. No wonder the owner of the store had asked so slowly and suspiciously. Kagome was a bit acting weird, since she was still wearing her sunglasses, _indoors_, and she was also not from America, so she was not really a person to show your money to.

Kagome halted in mid step, and turned around ever so gracefully, looking at the girl interestedly, though her airplane sunglasses hid that.

The store owner had incredible wavy hair that reminded Kagome of her 'boss' a lot, and there was a snake like rope around her head to held up her bangs. The girl's skin was pale as white and her eyes were as sharp as a cat's. Maybe it was just her, but Kagome had a very weird déjà vu just looking at the girl, wearing only a snake insignia tube top and her prostitute like green super-short shorts. She looked more like a person fit to work for Naraku than Kagome did with her black tight pants and her black tank top.

"Actually", Kagome started, trying to erase her heavy accent, "yes, I would like to find something…less…white" She said, not trying offend the girl with her disapproval of white. The snake woman (Kagome already named her) looked offended anyway.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't have any other color, you see, it's our special if you have seen the board…" the woman slowed down as if finding the words became harder for her, until she twitched, as if she was remembering something.

"Yes?" Kagome tried to ask politely, though getting annoyed all the same.

"…well…there is this dress I have left…but no one seems to want it…" she said thoughtfully before finally deciding to her final conclusion as she looked back up at Kagome. Kagome realized how she had grown ever since her training as she looked down at the snake girl.

"…and…" Kagome asked, moving her hands in motion, getting irritated every second that passed.

"…maybe you would want to…see it…" she said, and walked off, not even bothering to check if Kagome was following. Neither less, Kagome followed, but still grudgingly at how rude the woman was at her.

Kagome followed the snake lady as they went through rows and rows of clothes – all white – until they finally reached a rather open area. Kagome looked around the dusty space and saw pedestals, holding much jewelry, obviously fake, and right in front of her was something that was actually _not white._

It was a black _Chinese_ style dress, with a long slit along both side of dress almost reaching to the waist line which was at the silver chain. Kagome had seen many styles of clothes in her lifetime working and doing her jobs, but this was something different she had never seen. The silver chain that wrapped loosely around the waist line went like an X shape at the back, which didn't have any materials to cover the skin if anyone was wearing the dress. If Kagome had a choice, she would never have picked the dress, but since everything else was white…well, she really _didn't _have any choice.

She stared back at the black dress, _pretending to be interested in the silver linings of the beads on the side, but in reality, she was just trying to ignore the incredibly uncomfortable stare of the snake lady. She didn't know why, but the woman was watching _her _more interestedly and it was definitely one of those stares that reached the maximum of comfortable. Right than and there, Kagome was hoping that the woman wasn't a lesbian._

"I guess…I'll take it…" Kagome muttered, trying not to show that she wanted to get away from the stare as soon as possible, edging away inch by inch.

The snake lady didn't notice Kagome's hesitant tone…or so Kagome thought.

"Great!" Kagome couldn't help but get suspicious at the quick reply she got, "…I mean, this dress has been here for so long…and yeah…anyway," the woman said, trying to cover up her flustered tone, though failing  miserably, "Would you want that in a bag?" she asked politely as possible.

Kagome only shrugged as a response.

"…anyway, since today's our special, you'll get to take a free jewelry from one of the pedestals over there…go on! Choose which ever you want!" The snake lady said with an irritated tone, probably to Kagome's lack of response, and gave her a very fake and strained smile, than took the dress from the hanger and went back to the front desk to pack it up, neatly and quietly.

Kagome ignored the weird way the woman was acting and went back to stare at the jewel covered pedestals mindlessly. She wasn't what you call an accessory fanatic. The only thing she ever wore other than her clothes were…her sunglasses. She only thought of jewelry and other items as just an annoying material to show off your true, horrible fashion sense. 

Than she eyed something different.

She didn't know why she was staring at it, it wasn't even gorgeous, and surely wouldn't have matched the dress she was going to have to wear, but it had somehow attracted her vision like a magnet. She was just purely drawn by the queer item in front of her. It was a round and clear crystal ball, absolutely nothing in the inside showing off light reflections of her own eyes, staring back at her. A small cap, that required it to spin to get it open, was made in at the top of the tiny ball showed that it could store items in there, though she had no idea what would actually fit in that small glass ball. Probably a wedding ring perhaps? She picked up the small jewelry anyway, and held it by the string that was holding the crystal ball by a small hole on the cap. The string held more crystal-like beads, as fake as the rest of the accessories in the store. 

But while looking at the glass ball dangling in front of her face, the only thing she could think about was what a perfect place it could be to store her _medication_…

**~*~**

Sango chuckled as she looked at the sight in front of her. Okay, so maybe the boys _were _a master at toying with pretty little _naïve _girls and making them go crazy like having tattoos of there names shaved on their butt, but preparing for the occasion to actually _meet them was a _very _different story for both of them._

She tried desperately not to brake out laughing when she saw the both of them fighting over which one was their tuxedo. They were able to act like James Bond in the movies when they were outside, killing off _villains, but when they were at __home…well, they were more like pair of dog and wolf fighting over a beauty lost in the forest. Of course, they weren't always like that when they had _the angel _around to take care of this matter._

Sango sighed again as she left the boys to fight over their own clothes and went to her room to change into her formal dress and put on her make up to get ready for the opening.

She opened the old wooden oak wood as she walked into the _silent room. She sighed yet again. _

It was so much different when _she was here._

The whole place would have looked much cleaner if she was here for sure. The whole stomp-on-the-cockroach-until-their-dead-contest thing wouldn't have even started when she was still taking care of the boys. She looked walked silently to the huge closet as she remembered how it was like having to share this huge room with _her_. Now it was so silent you could have heard a pin drop and pinpoint where it was in a second, and all she would do was just keep on typing on her computer. Life sure has changed since she disappeared.

She flumped onto the huge mattress and wondered how it was like _before she _came along.

_Just like now._

She stared back at the ceiling, too caught up in her flash back to look at the clock.

It was exactly like now when there had been a phone call made by the government of Los Angeles, saying that they were still a fledgling from just transferring from Japan and sent an _professional help to assist them, namely, __her. Of course, at first, no one had exactly accepted her quiet attitude, her ice cold expression, and her unemotional gaze…until she saved them from that bomb. Everything changed from than on. Five years passed by as __she continued to assist with their language barrier and apparently, fell head over heals for Inuyasha. She swore he was going to ask her to marry him that night when they finished the killing spree of that Yura girl…if there hadn't been explosive dynamite hidden beneath the cliff._

_It had been a trap._

And she knew who had set it.

Sango gripped hard on the cat-skin dress she was going to wear, unaware at the wrinkle she was making with her anger.

_Somehow, _she thought, _somehow, I'm going to get back at the guy who killed her, **and **my brother…_

**~*~**

Kagome jiggled her wine glass in annoyance, not even caring or listening at the guy talking to her with a flash of interest in his eyes. She tried to wonder if she should have left the blue-like coloring jewel at home, since she had already taken the medication for the night, and wasn't necessarily for her to have it on her. But something in her gut feeling told her otherwise. She fingered it in instinct as she kept on listening to the boy drone on about herbs and other such invaluable information. 

This was even worse than she had imagined. She wasn't exactly expecting to be at an 'opening' of a world class ceremony of the national museum of valuable paintings that was sure to make some fortunes, but the weird looks she was getting wasn't exactly a world class comfort. Maybe the revealing opening at the back, showing to the world her pale skin, was not a good choice for a quiet ceremony like this, but it was the choice of chains attached to a black leather dress, or white. She would pick something _other than white any day, even if it meant to go in naked._

She nodded in politeness as the shy boy in front of her was finished chatting with her and was forced to go to another person to talk to her as more males came into talk to her, even though he had a very puppy like pout when he was pushed aside. She hated puppy dog pouts. She especially hated having weird looks thrown at you by perverted males…and she was going to get a lot of that this night.

She looked around anyway, trying desperately to find _any sign of the male in silver hair she knew only by a mere photo and searched around the crowd ready to spring into action if he was alone, though she hardly doubted. She had gotten immediate, not to mention unwanted, attention when she walked into the museum, even though she had merely walked in trying to not trip over her long dress. The whole place had quieted down when she walked in, and as soon as she was stepping on the last step, a whole bunch of boys her age and older stormed around her, desperately trying to get her attention…or her attraction._

Than she spotted silver.

She was sure it was him, especially by all the girls that were around him, getting into conversation trying as hard as the boys around her. He, on the other hand, was actually laughing and even looked like he was enjoying the attention_ and _the attraction he was getting. She narrowed her eyes to slits. She just _knew that he was a playboy. But than immediately her disgusted look turned to that of a confused one when she realized the scene in front of her. _

It wasn't the fact that there was a male and a female _trying to stand beside him like a couple of body guards, but failing because of the girl, or the fact that he did **not look like he weighed 120 pounds.**_

It was the fact that he was looking directly in her direction…almost staring at her with those intense amber eyes…

**~*~**

He couldn't believer his own stinking eyes. It was _her staring back at him and she wasn't even responding to his eye call. She must have hit her head hard when she fell of that cliff; but still, trying to look as if she had never seen him still __did hurt…_

"It's **not **her!" Sango whispered furiously, saying the same thing again as she nudged him hard in the stomach. Couple of the girls growled as he turned around to answer her call when they hadn't gotten any attention or reply like that.

"What makes you so sure!" he growled back at her, particularly annoyed by the way she denied of her existence right there in the museum…and to think they were friends!

"Just look at her!" Kouga whispered quickly, not bothering to reply the flirts he got from the girls and ignored the hoots he got, "that girl's wearing black, and especially in chains! C'mon, you know that _she would never wear black…she was always wearing red and sorts…"_

"You're wrong!" Inuyasha denied, "You know how she looked when she came in! _She _was always cool when she got annoying attentions from other boys!"

"But that doesn't prove anything…" Sango said, her hopes falling of seeing her only friend again, "…_she _wouldn't be wearing that blue jewel…she always wore pink…though I don't know why…"

Inuyasha growled. For god's sake, _she was right there, and no one was going to admit that? What kind of sick joke were they playing?!_

"Well, I'm going to prove you wrong," he announced in triumphant, "…and if she really doesn't respond…_he must have brainwashed her…" he said, getting more quiet at the end and started to walk towards the girl in black, pushing past the pack of girls trying to reach for his unnatural colored hair. Yeesh, just one accident with the explosion in the chemical factory and there's girls all over you._

_"…respond?…"  _Sango and Kouga asked in unison, both confused as the other, but Inuyasha was already walking away to the girl that looked like _her_.

But than suddenly a huge shake under their feet caused everyone to stop in their tracks and the huge mahogany doors flung open in a light of red.

Black smokes escaped the huge hole in the wall where the door used to be and man in black began to jump out of the smoke, all wearing masks to cover their faces like soldiers.

**_"Don't move" _**The male voice said, coming from the man in the middle of the huge gang and stood proudly over the people beneath the stair case…he was probably the alpha male of this huge break in.

**_"If you do anything," _**He said, and pointed his machine gun that was over his shoulder at *drum roll* Kagome… 

**_"…she dies…"_**

**AN:** Oh my god! I'm so sorry this was a bit shorter than I expected it to be…sorry there wasn't much action in here, but you just _know_ there's going to be a kick-ass Kagome in the next chapter, not to mention a very wild Inuyasha! Bwahahahahaha! 

Anyway, remember to **_review, and HELP!!! (I still can't decide if this should be R rated, and I'm still deciding if I should do a more…intense scene…^-^''') _**


	5. A Devil in Chains

**AN: **Sorry, sorry! I just have more homework to go through…not to mention that stupid _project…and did I mention my second cousin?...god I hate him…he's worse than my Barney-watching cousin…*shudder*…and the fact that he's the mirror image of Human Inuyasha __doesn't help at all. I hate it…I hate it…I hate it…and do __not ask for his phone number…( ___

**Disclaimer: **Right now, I'm glad I don't own Inuyasha…I would be more packed with work than I already am…not to mention more embarrassing situation with Che (my second cousin)…--;

**~*~**

**_The Life of a Devil_**

_A Devil in Chains_

**~*~**

Kagome glared as she felt a hand brush against her thigh that was already revealing itself from the long slits of her dress.

It was already midnight, as she squinted up towards the small windows above the huge building that was illuminating a starry shine of stars and the moon. Five hours had already passed, yet the good-for-nothing police was still trying to negotiate with the group of men in black from their incredibly high demand.

She had already thought it was odd how the captain of the terrorist had picked her of all the 'innocent' hostages to be the thread that would decide to bomb the building or get what they want. Apparently, it had only been her good looks as he was now trying to grope her rather pale skin from anywhere he was able to reach from behind her. She would have just loved to stab his wondering hand with a knife she had around her waist beneath the thick layer of dress, but the machine gun that was still pointed directly on the back of the head didn't help much.

They were nothing but a group of terrorists out for blood.

She sighed in aggravation. Why she had to always be dragged into bizarre cases, she had not idea.

She tried to look away from the perverted looks she got from the terrorists and scanned around the deathly quiet museum. From where she was forced to stand in the middle of the building, where she could practically see what everyone was doing. Not exactly what she wanted. She apparently had a perfect view of all the terrified hostages, twitching every second that passed and watching with wariness.

She also didn't exactly like how that secret agent kept on switching his gaze from her and growled whenever the captain touched her, to the two other – wait…they were gone…which only meant that…

Kagome growled in annoyance.

Maybe she really shouldn't have broken that mirror in the air port…

Inuyasha growled for the third time this minute, scaring couple of girls away from the dog-boy. Just watching that black hooded fiend grope that Kikyo-look-alike's soft flesh made him want to hurl.

He had watched the whole scene and had just stood in the same spot for the past five hours, watching the same thing go over and over again, yet he still was waiting…and waiting…and waiting…

"Where the _hell_ are they?!" He growled out, poison dripping out of his sharpened canines. 

**~*~**

"Hurry up!"

"Hold on!"

"C'mon!"

"I'm trying to do this thing right!" Sango snapped again, typing furiously on the main computer of the security system. She kept her eyes glued to the screen, not stopping her fast stabbing that was slowly causing her fingers to turn from red to purple.

She didn't even look behind when she heard another 'thump' from the doorway. Obviously, Kouga had just knocked out another poor intruder.

"Man, what's up with these guys?!" Kouga growled out, but with a smirk and began to drag the intruder to one of the dark corners that weren't occupied already.

"Try to keep it down; it's not easy trying to hack into this thing…it's too old…" She bit out the last part, obviously not liking what kind of computer the museum had picked.

Kouga snorted as he threw the guy away and picking up the machine gun.

"Hey, it was _your _idea saying that sneaking into the security room would be the best pick…I knew we should have just killed those men…"

"Just pray that Inuyasha won't do anything stupid" Sango said, speaking her mind.

Though even Kouga knew that that was highly unlikely.

**~*~**

Inuyasha growled yet again.

_What the hell was taking them so long?!_

Kagome felt the same chill run down her skin as she felt another crawl of fingers go along her thighs. But she really wasn't worried about the safety of her well-being…she really was worried about her hand-sized pistol, or barrater in the proper name. From all those years in the business of assassination, she had learned a thing or two about some helpful tips. Like how demonic metal could be sneaked through the metal detector. She would have brought her lipstick-gun, but she knew it had too much metal substances.

"Don't touch me." Kagome growled out through clenched teeth, getting thick of the treatment she was getting.

"Why's that?" A nasty tone came from behind the masked lips.

Kagome was surprised that she had gotten a response at all, making her almost jump. 

"You…" she felt the gun tip slide off the back of her head than she felt two rough hands grab her at the shoulder.

She glared back at the two sharp, red eyes, only seen through by the two small eyeholes that were obviously cut in a hurry. Her glare soon turn to a wide-eye stare as he took off his own mask with one of his hands, the other still on her shoulder, taking his only cover-up off. Now she was staring at a slightly older man than her and his long braids fell out, making a necklace like twirl around his neck. His red eyes shined in glee.

**"What the hell are you doing?!" **One of the gang members blurted out, his voice completely covered by the mask on his face.

The man in front of her only smirked and caressed her face.

"Don't worry," he said "I'll tame her…once I'm through with her, she'll be begging for her to come with me."

Kagome couldn't take it anymore.

She had gone through worse, been flirted, getting touched in the most unimaginable places, but it had always been in a dark room without any audience watching. She was always able to kill them slowly and painfully…except for that thunder brother's case, but that was a whole other story.

Without anymore response, she kneed him as hard as she could ever master, and swirled as if it was a perfect dance technique avoiding the gun shots, and while doing her little 'move', she pulled out her hand-sized pistol that was still there on the strap, to her great relief, and shot aimlessly towards the man she heard answer the guy on the floor moaning in pain.

The whole place went deathly quiet again as she panted and pointed the gun shakily at the wounded man on the floor beside the kneed man, sputtering blood from his mouth. She had surprised herself as she actually did hit the target into the man's abdomen.

"What the hell…?!" One man gasped out in shock.

"Don't…move…" Kagome gasped out.

"You cop or something?"

Kagome snorted. 

"I work alone…"

She still gasped for breath from the tension and watched as the gang started to drop their machine guns. This, of course, confused her greatly, but the next move explained everything.

Without any warning, one of the man glanced at something behind her and before she could look anywhere else, the same man brought up the machine gun into position and shot.

She gasped as she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and lifted her off the ground, lifting her towards the darkness that had just swallowed her whole vision and she felt the crash of the chandeliers, landing at where she would have been.

**~*~**

Sango blew a low whistle as she wiped the beads of sweat that was dropping from her forehead and leaned back in the comfortable leather seat, not disturbed by the darkness at all.

"Whew…that was a close one…" She than took out something from her back pocket and brought it up to her face.

"C'mon, we don't have much time before the virus you put in gets deleted!" Kouga came in again as his face was covered by a night goggle.

"Alright, alright I'm coming…" Sango said stretching as her eyes began to adjust thanks to her pink night goggle.

"Let's just hope Inuyasha won't be hard to find…"

Sango and Kouga snorted at that obvious remark and dashed out of the door, knowing that no one would be able to see them.

**~*~**

Inuyasha had finally snapped when he saw the man grab her by the shoulders, so he did what he was good at and followed his motto.

_Act first, ask later…_

He shoved through the crowd in front of him and grabbed her before she was able to protest. He didn't stop even when the whole place went dark, been through the same routine as before and experienced at seeing though the dark. He felt the jolt of the floor as the chandelier just above where she was crashed down as pieces of glass went through his jacket. But he was simply trying to save this Kikyo-look-alike. 

He had watched enough to know that she wasn't who he thought she was, since Kikyo would have killed anyone that would have dared touched her in the first place…except him.

Kagome went limp as she spotted the same silver hair she had noticed when she looked around her dark surrounding. 

This was just too bizarre.

First, she gets assigned to kill some American guy…

Second, she gets sent to Los Angeles of all the places…

Third, she gets held up by some terrorist…

Forth, she gets saved by the same guy she was assigned to kill…

…and now she was in his arms bride-style…

That's when she realized it.

_Ohhh~_…this just got more interesting…

Inuyasha heard screams and yells as he kept on pushing through the crowd, ignoring the gun shots going through the air. That was one of the weakest points in their plan. Once the whole place goes dark, you have no idea what you're actually doing…which he liked.

He followed his very accurate senses and remembered the back door he had spotted before he was crowded by girls. Now he was running cursing at his unluckiness when he finally felt the sudden rush of air, knowing well that it was fresh air from the outdoors.

"Oy, hurry up Dog!" He felt the same annoying voice admonish somewhere from the outside and saw the form of the pony-tailed man, his night goggles around his neck.

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha said, almost glad at the sight in front of him.

Hurriedly he forgot about the extra weight and dashed out as Kouga shut the door behind him.

Just as that dog-guy seemed to forget about her, Kagome twisted away from his arms in a cat-like fashion and landed on all fours right in front of the two men. She quickly stood up, bringing up her other barrater from the many chains around her form and aimed at both man. She could see both of them stiffen perfectly below the streetlight and took a step back, hiding her features in the shadows. She huffed and panted yet she still grinned her devil's grin.

"I've been waiting for this…"

Inuyasha stared at the slightly visible view of the girl in the shadows, unable to believe what she had just said. He stole a sight at Kouga beside him, who was also transfixed by her form, but his eyes were more on the neck other than her body. He looked at the same direction Kouga was eyeing at and noticed something odd about the jewelry. Other than the fact that it was hideous, there was something odd about it…it seemed like it was…

Kagome tried to finger her pistol calmly as possible, but her arm still shook at the excitement. She didn't know why she was so nervous, been never the one to hesitate, but she just couldn't do this as the two man stared at her neck, which just her made more nervous. She didn't dare risk a glance as she got ready to shoot…when…

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha whispered out, reaching towards her.

Kagome didn't know what hit her, but she got a _very weird case of déjà vu. She stumbled for a bit than she heard a small grunt of a female as she called out - _

_"Hiraikotsu!"_

An ominous sound conjured from the darkness as she looked to her right and saw what was coming right at her; a giant boomerang, old as oak, yet shining as it was still well polished. She didn't have much time to react as the giant object glazed her back twisting off some of the chains on her dress before she had enough senses that she should probably get away…now…

She didn't react to the sudden bareness to her neck, as she ignored the wound appearing on her neck. 

That was a mistake she was _definitely going to regret._

**~*~**

"What was that about?" Sango said as she caught her boomerang and didn't bother to chase the girl that was just about to kill her partners.

Inuyasha didn't bother to answer as he kept on staring with a weird dazed look on his face. Kouga on the other hand walked towards where the girl had just been and bent down picking down something.

"What is it?" Sango asked as she walked over with her boomerang slang over her back.

"Don't know…looks like some…" Kouga stopped.

Sango frowned and snatched the jewelry thing out of his hand staring at the blue particles…than her frown turned to a wide-eyed stare.

"Oh my god…"

Inuyasha kept on watching, thinking the same thing over.

_"Who **was that girl?…" **_

**AN: **Well, that wasn't too bad of a cliffhanger, was it? Hehehe, sorry but now I got to start on my other fics, so leave me alone! *.* (Didn't mean it!)

**_I loo~oove reviews!!! _**(Know where I'm going with this???)


	6. Tears of Heaven

**AN: **I'm back from the de~ad…actually, I'm just back from my little boring vacation in the mountains. Obviously, there was no way to go in the internet there, but I did bring my laptop and got a lot of chapters done. ^-^ Oh yeah, I also decided to stick with PG-13 _for now~!_ Since there was more request saying I should just leave as it is than turning it to rated R. But if it does get a little bit intense later on and more swear words start to appear, please review and ask to change the rating, I don't want to get in any trouble! 

**Disclaimer: **I'm so happy! My cousins are gone, the boring trip is over and I don't own Inuyasha! Wait…I shouldn't be happy…

**~*~**

**_The Life of a Devil_**

_Tears of Heaven_

**~*~**

Kagome groaned in agony as her whole surrounding became a blur around her. The sun had risen and it was time to repeat her job. She knew that somehow Naraku had already gotten the message and was probably having a tantrum over the failure. She knew that if she didn't make a move soon, he'll just bomb them with air missiles and destroy the whole LA for all he cared. 

Her lungs were itching to get out of her breasts for air, but her throat was burning with fire. She clutched the doorway with her left hand and stumbled a bit as she tasted metallic liquid in her taste buds. Sure she liked seeing blood on _other _people's skin, but tasting her own was a whole different story. The pain coursed through her entire body in a millisecond and her leg became unbearably weak. 

The skin she was in seemed like it had just dived into river in the middle of December, but her flesh and muscled felt like it had just came out of a oven. She felt her stomach churn before her brain started to buzz annoyingly. Growling in agony, she started to turn around and make her way to the bathroom instead, now that she got a mouthful of blood, and her stomach seemed to be too full to take in any more, other than blood.

Just turning around was a difficult task as her whole body began to go numb and her feet that supported her whole weight felt like they were walking on pins and needles. Small beads of sweat fell from her forehead as her breath started to come out in short pants, unable to take in enough air because of the blood collecting in her tonsils. The saliva in her mouth began to burn her skin and her nostrils became allergic to…everything.

Choking on her own blood and saliva mixed together, Kagome finally reached the door to the opening and tried to open the door. Her hands were covered in so much sweat, that it was almost impossible to open the door with her greasy skin. Every time her skin made contact with a solid object it had started to burn like hell and became so numb that it was just too painful to move or stay conscious for that matter.

_Hell with this…_

Finally forcing her numb and sweaty hands to turn the knob, she pushed the door open with her shoulder and cried as that similar pain she recognized coursed through her right shoulder. Her eyes began to water with pain, but the slightest touch she had on her skin make the pain more unbearable. Closing her eyes to stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks, she limped toward the bathroom counter since her left foot had already failed her.

_Hell everything…_

She collapsed onto the counter with her elbows each beside the sink as she felt another pain shoot up from her shoulder. Turning her head and ignoring the pain it caused, she eyed the scar warily. The single dart that had mysteriously embedded itself against her skin had made such a huge and quite an ugly scar. She would have become quite suspicious if it wasn't for the blood that had suddenly made its way out of her mouth and onto the sink.

_Life…_

Looking down at the swirling blood in the sink, she reached for the first-aid-kit with a shaking hand. She knew that bringing her helpful, little, white box would be a lifesaver sooner or later, and now it was proving itself. Clumsily, she opened the latch and pushed up the lid, reaching in for a painkiller. Her whole face had became bloodlessly pale yet the skin that made itself contact with a anything churned to bloody red, making her look like some droplets of blood that had landed on a pack of snow.

_Fuck…_

Painfully turning the white cap off, she poured the tablets onto the counter and without reading any instructions she shoved in two of the white circular medicines into her mouth. She felt the painkiller make contact with the saliva and the blood in her mouth but she swallowed what was in her mouth without hesitation and began to collapse onto her back. 

_…everything…_

Darkness began to overcome her vision until she could see nothing but black. The pain became to numb away and her whole body began to forget what pain was. It was bless falling into unconsciousness. But before she completely fell, she saw the image of the silver haired man, the smirking-freak that was looking at her with his amber eyes. The golden sheen all around him. Her head began to boil and her blood began to rush into her head before she let out her anger towards the world. Towards the man she knew that had taken her only source of help. Towards the one man that was going to pay dearly.

_"Damn you…"_

Painfully.

**_"Damn you asshole!"_**

Than, it was nothing but darkness.

**~*~**

"Oy, Inu!"

"…"

"You awake in there?!"

"…"

"You dead in there?!"

"…"

_"Damn it, are you going to unlock the door or what?!"_

"…"

There was absolutely no response from inside the room and the door still stayed locked. Kouga's left eye twitched very distinctly. He balled his left hand into a tight fist to control his temper from rising and ran his other hand through his jet, black hair. He would have just loved to break that damn door open that was blocking his entrance, if it wasn't for Sango's warning she had given the last time he had broken a door down that was jammed into the hinges. Besides, he was pretty sure that she had added a metal sheet between the doors, just incase. This was the few time he would be cursing at Sango instead of Inuyasha.

"Fine! Miss your freaking breakfast if you want to starve yourself so badly!" Kouga snarled as he banged the door, testing wither if his theory about the metal sheet was correct. The walls that held the hinges in place shook, but the door stayed in place. Sango had been pretty fast and clever when she had did the little decoration.

The walls rumbled and the metal hinges creaked, but that was the only sounds that had responded to his anger. Still no response came from him.

Kouga growled and turned around to the hall, mumbling 'asshole' and stalked down the kitchen. One might have said the rare silence that had befallen the whole mansion was quite peaceful, but to Kouga, it was a sickening silence. The only time it was ever quite before today was when Kikyo had died from the sudden air bomb. He could never forget the mourning silence but even than; there would be some arguments over the next assignments and such.

His lips turned to a cruel sneer as he went down the staircase. Look at him. He was starting to miss the yells and the arguments with the mutt. Of course, trying to avoid an argument was never his strong suit, so you could see that he didn't exactly like where this was going at all.

Muttering incoherent curses under his voice, he pushed open the door to the kitchen and grudgingly walked to the breakfast table. He ignored the girl that was typing non-stop on her laptop and ate what was on his usual plate.

Sango glanced at Kouga's direction out of the corner of her eyes and met with the sight of him scarfing down the bacon and completely ignoring the scrambled egg beside his orange juice. She shook her head and snorted. Kouga heard the snort.

"What?!" He growled out through a mouthful of bacon. Sango could only stare.

"With all that happened last night, you still have your appetite…" Sango quietly said and looked down at her own untouched food and the one beside hers.

Kouga glared at her. "Bacon" Was all he said as he pointed at his opened mouth showing the bits and pieces of bacon that was already chewed on, making Sango grimace, and he began to wolf down on his precious bacon again. Sango just stared at him for a moment before she sighed and closed her laptop, turning it off.

"I think this is it…" Sango said glumly and pushed her laptop to the side, also starting to begin her breakfast, but more delicately than Kouga.

He looked up from his food with a piece of bacon sticking out of his mouth. "What's it?"                                                      

"The medication you dummy." Sango growled out, frustrated by his dumbness and gently laid a handkerchief on her lap.

"Oh…where is that thing anyway." 

"The jewelry? It's in the lab." She said as she started to pick at her peas.

Kouga ate more slowly this time with a frown on his face, as if there was something on his mind. A few more minutes passed by before he finally chose to brake the silence that included Sango's tinkering sound of her fork cutting into her bacon.

"So does this mean that Naraku's involved in this?" 

Sango almost fell off her chair when she heard this particular hell-name. It had been a long time since that name was used and she knew that Inuyasha would have a tantrum if he heard it in the mansion. She nodded nonetheless. Kouga growled.

"So you mean that Kikyo-look-alike is working for him?" He grumbled.

Sango nodded once again.

"You mean-"

"Yeah…he probably gave her that form that was stolen from the hospital. Besides, it's not everyday an assassin immediately recognizes their target."

Kouga leaned back in his chair,  his plate clean of any bacon and only the grease showed that it was ever there beside the untouched scrambled eggs.

"That's too bad…"

"What is?" Sango asked, looking up from her plate that was halfway empty.

"That she works for him…she was pretty cute." He smirked to himself, probably seeing of lecherous image.

Sango blanched at this. When she regained her composure, she glared holes into his head.

"You're becoming as perverted as Inuyasha." She growled out, picking up the fork and knife that had fallen on her plate.

"What's so bad about that?" He remarked. This caused Sango to bring down her knife rather harshly on her plate and make a screeching sound as she continued to cut her bacon in halves.

"Anyway," Sango began grudgingly, trying to avoid his smirking face by closing her eyes, "I think that medication is exactly what we need to track down Naraku, except, the only thing is-"

"What is it dear?" Kouga said as charmingly as possible. Sango chocked.

"Shut up Kouga…like I was saying, I just don't understand why she had the medication with her, I mean; Naraku would have known that it would have been a risk giving such a precious sort of clue to her of all people."

Kouga rolled his eyes.

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

"What?" Sango frowned, ready to take on anything perverted.

"She's he's whore." 

Sango just stared at him.

"Aw, c'mon! You knew that Naraku used to be interested in Kikyo!"

"Like you were?" Sango muttered grudgingly. Kouga snapped his head at her. "Hey! Don't say that!" He whispered furiously, eyeing the kitchen door warily as if there was a loud speaker there that might catch his voice. "You know how Inuyasha is if he finds out anyone else is interested-"

"_Was _interested, in _my _woman." 

Both of their heads immediately snapped back to the ominous and dangerously low voice that had came from the back door in unison and saw what they hoped wasn't there. It was Inuyasha with only his pants covering his skin that lift him bare-chested. His silver hair was ruffled like always and his amber eyes gleamed of malice from his leaning posture on the open door. The best way to describe him was that he was definitely _not a morning person._

"Err…" Kouga said as he eyed Sango with a you're-going-to-pay-hell-for-this look and Sango was just staring at the floor, trying to avoid the bare-chested Inuyasha from the back door. Inuyasha glared at the two of them. After a few minutes of silence and glaring, Sango finally chose to break the silence.

"So…umm…how long have you been…there…"

"I've been here after Kouga tried to wake me up and before he even got here." He said as calmly yet dangerously as possible. Sango flinched at his killer eyes.

"You've used the window again, eh mutt?" Kouga asked, completely forgetting that he had just practically said that he was once in love with Kikyo AKA, Inuyasha's woman.

Inuyasha growled.

"Shut up, wimp." He said as he took a seat beside Sango and started eating his scrambled eggs in the same fashion as Kouga. Sango looked from Kouga to Inuyasha, than back to Kouga again. Neither wouldn't have admitted, but if you looked passed their facial features, they could have a perfect example of twin brothers. Rude, obnoxious, over-jealous, whiny…the list would just keep on going and going.

"Sango." Inuyasha called, pulling Sango back to reality.

"Eh? What?" 

"About that girl last night." He replied, more quietly than before.

"…Yeah? What about her?" 

"You think he's trying to taunt us?" 

Sango went quiet and looked at Kouga, who was also dumbfounded as she was. Apparently, not one of them had really thought about it that way before.

"…Probably. He did drop that bomb on…her." She said, careful not to say Kikyo's real name.

Surprisingly he's response to that was smirking and shoving a mouthful of bacon in his mouth before he pushed his chair away and began to leave the kitchen as Kouga followed along.

"Wait, where're you going?" Sango called after them.

"We need to buy some new tuxedos. It got ruined after last night." That was their response before the kitchen door closed behind them. Sango's mouth was halfway open and her eyes were staring at the door in a very sarcastic fashion. Yup, they were definitely the same. Shaking her head, she went back to breakfast and laid the handkerchief on her lap and began to cut her bacons again.

**~*~**

Hell, this was definitely not her day. 

Kagome stalked through the quickly dieing crowd in annoyance and tried to read all the foreign signs that had surrounded her like piranhas. All she wanted was some painkillers and what does she get? Some free coupons from some crazy man, a few gums stuck to her shoes, and those weird looks she got from some teens around those ultra-hip shops.

It was amazing how fast the painkillers could die out on you, especially those times when you needed them the most like now. She could feel the numbness come back to her legs and every time she was shoved by another shopper she would feel that all too familiar pain. The sun was quickly setting away into the night and she was still completely in a daze as the crowds began to lessen and lessen. Worst of all she swore the clouds above her rumble as a few raindrops landed on her face.

Kagome sighed. The best she could do was to leave and come back tomorrow for the painkillers. Making up her mind, she started to turn around in dismay and back to her apartment. She started walking away from the crowds as more clouds started to gather above her. Not liking crowds that much, she chose to take the more uninhibited road back. Her vision was beginning to blur and she licked her lips, tasting the same metallic liquid again that she started to dislike so much. She quickly rounded a corner.

Lady luck was definitely not on her good side that day. A strong pain coursed through her entire body as she bumped into a solid yet warm object. The object, apparently, had two strong hands and both grabbed her arms instinctively. "Hey." Kagome gasped as she looked up at the stranger. The first thing she saw when she looked up, the first color she saw; amber. Golden, amber eyes, looking deeply into her hazel ones. She didn't like the position they were in as he was still holding her painfully on her arms and she was still trapped in the small deserted road.

She would have just loved to blow his head off right than and there, but she knew that he would grab her before she could reach for her pistol and get caught immediately. Rain started to pour on them as she looked into those amber eyes. He, that mutt, smirked.

"Hi there."

He didn't know what luck had it for him, but he liked where this was going. So Kouga had decided to buy some Chinese for dinner since they both knew that Sango was a morning person which meant that she cooked better at morning than night. He smirked down at the flabbergasted girl and smirked at her stormy hazel eyes. He felt some droplets of rain on his head before it started to pour on them harshly. His hands had instinctively grabbed her arms before he even saw who it was. He had her.

"Hi there." He smirked.

Kagome's vision was worsening by the minute and she knew that if she stayed out in the rain too long it was literally going to kill her from the increased pain she had gained. She visibly gulped and closed her eyes getting ready for what she was going to do.

The minute she snapped her eyes open she pulled away from his grip as she kneed him hard on his stomach and twisted away with the cat-like moves she had gained over the years of her job. She heard the sickening ripping sound as she turned and ran head on through the pouring street, no one in sight. She looked down at her bare right arm and looked back behind her. He was hot on her trail and gaining fast. In his right hand was her right sleeve with the one end showing a visible rip. She groaned. On the bright side, she now had a half sleeveless short and it might look good if she was to go to a concert in the U.S…if she escaped him that is.

She dashed as fast as she can but the painful sensation began to come back and her feet were quickly beginning to numb in the process. Her mouth was full of saliva and blood and her eyes were burning from the pain. Every contact with the raindrops she got was like been stabbed with pins and needles. She had to find a safe place to hide, and fast or she was really going to get killed from the chase.

She made a sudden turn to an alley that was completely covered in darkness for pure desperation and as lack would have it, the tall building on either side of the alleyway blocked most of the rain, but she still had the dog on her trail. She knew that she was slowing down because of the pain, but he was still inhumanly fast. As she rounded another corner, her left sleeve got caught on a pull-up ladder and that dangerously slowed down her chase. Pulling as hard as she can her heard another rip as she dashed away in another close call. The bright side? She now had a sleeveless shirt, hand-made. 

Her shoes made contact with a huge puddle on the ground and the sudden contact with her skin quickly made her mind change the word 'water' to 'fire'. The pain caused her stop, and before she could ever swear, she felt his hand cover her shoulder and it just so happened to be the one with the scar. Since she was already in a bending position she grabbed her pistol from her ankle and quickly wiggled out of his light grasp. She had him.

"Gotcha." The table had turned.

Inuyasha knew that something was wrong when she made the contact with the puddle. To him, it was only a splash of water, but to her, it was like been licked by flames. She had leaned down in pain and he quickly caught up. Instinctively he grabbed her shoulder lightly but she still flinched under his touch, and before he knew it, she had her pistol on his forehead. She had tricked him.

"Gotcha." She said and her finger was already closing in on the trigger. 

But her eyes were becoming dull faster than her finger closing in on the trigger. Somehow, he knew that she wasn't going to be able to hold it anymore longer.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly as the rain started to pick up. He could perfectly hear her rugged panting and he knew that she wasn't tired from the run. Heck, she was fast, but he knew that she wasn't doing her best to get away. He saw his chance when her hand began to hesitate and she started wobbling on her feet.

He grabbed her wrist holding the pistol and grabbed her other wrist with his other hand and held them above her head. The pistol made a sharp bang as it flew to the ground. She groaned as he started to lean in, trying to get the better of her. She made a quite an aggressive struggle, but to his keen eyes, he knew that her strength was quickly overcoming her with pain and her eyes were already glazed over, making her stare into space. A small trickle of blood made its way out of her mouth.

"Give it up." He whispered into her ear and felt her stiffen at his words.

"K…Kuso…" She tried to resist, but already her legs had given away and she would have just loved to collapse on the ground if it wasn't for his tight hold on her wrists.

Sensing her wariness and seeing the blood sputtering from her stained lips, he loosened his hold and she started to fall onto the ground, no more support to hold her. Quickly he caught her before she fell and grabbed her around the waist, supporting her head with his other hand. Her face was emotionless and her eyes were half-closed as with her mouth. He sighed and stood up, adjusting her so he was holding her bridal-style. Without anymore words he carried her towards where they had came from, the rain still pouring non-stop into the night.

He was going to get a hell of some explanation when he came back to the mansion with the assassin in his arms.

**AN: **Well…that was pretty…cute…err, right. Anyways, I'll be posting the next chapter up as soon as I can. I'm trying to update all my fics in an orderly fashion, so my head is getting jumbled up with lists here. It doesn't help that I keep on getting new ideas every five minutes either. I'm going to have to get a new muse or something…

*In the background you can here Nekoyasha cursing at me* ^-^'''

Err…yeah, anyway, don't forget to review! I'm addicted to them!


	7. Devil's Kiss

**AN: **Well…how long has it been? Two weeks maybe? Why don't I just go to the story, ne? ^.^

**Disclaimer: **Like you're even really reading this…

**~*~**

**_The Life of a Devil_**

_Devil's Kiss_

**~*~**

He knew it. She knew it. Yet no one was bothering to do anything about it.

Kagome snapped her eyes open and stirred from her not so unconscious sleep. There was only one word for it; it was _dark. She sighed and tried to crack her neck, leaning her head backwards, but immediately bolted her head up. She still had cramps all over her body, and by how she had been treated her hips were still sour and probably bruised on either side. Sighing, she started to move off the bed she was literally dumped in to. _

She licked her dry lips and tried to ignore the flaming pain that was screaming for her to treat it. The pain hadn't disappeared, but she wasn't unconscious either. 

From all the blood she had seen, it was better to hide your emotions and desires before your job. She had learned to take shallow breathes and sometimes completely stop breathing for a couple minutes, faking her deaths for numerous times. Yet he knew that she hadn't fallen unconscious. He had continued to chat with her while she was taken to his lair, and he had even taken her to one of his 'captive-rooms', as he called it. Frowning slightly, she started to move towards the door, only to realize that her feet were too numb to walk with. 

Hissing in pain, she fell back onto the mattress and contemplated with this new situation she was in. Pulling her legs into the soft bed, she narrowed her eyes in annoyance. It was too hard to think, and she still had three problems outside the door.

One – They knew about her illness.

Two – He knew about her still being conscious.

Three – She might as well be called dead by the situation she was already in.

She groaned and leaned back and let her body fall back on the bed. Tasting the familiar metallic taste of blood in her mouth while trying to think weren't a good mix. A good rest wouldn't be too bad…

**~*~**

"Inu! What were you thinking bringing an _assassin of all people here?!" Sango asked, her face showing a complete disgust and confusing written all over her tone of voice. Inuyasha ignored this though, and continued to search through the bookshelf for an important item of something._

"I mean I _can_ understand you being torn between the decisions of leaving her there and letting her die or save her from the pain, but you just can't bring her _here of all places!" Sango cried, desperation dripping from her lips. _

Inuyasha completely ignored the speech and still searched through the bookshelf. 

"Inuyasha! Are you even listening to me?!" Sango growled loudly as she caught the book he had thrown over his shoulder, whether to shut her up or if he was too much in a hurry, she'll never know.

"Nope." Inuyasha replied uncaringly. 

Sango threw her hands up in the air, completely defeated by his arrogant attitude and also throwing the book over her shoulder. Kouga, who was sitting on the living room couch, caught it in his instinct and began to scan through the book.

"Kouga, please nock some sense into this mutt!" Sango cried out, going back towards the couch next to the one Kouga was sitting in and threw herself down, completely exhausted by her useless persuasion.

Kouga looked up from his heavy book and only sniffed. "I think otherwise of how you may look this situation as, Sango. In fact, Inuyasha's obvious show of affection towards this captive of ours is a very similar sign in a very obvious way."

Sango only stared at him and opened her mouth in a very sarcastic way. Inuyasha kept on searching through the bookcase without any hint that he had heard anything. 

"In other words, I think bringing a hot chick here was not a bad idea at all." Kouga said smugly. "I would have done the same."  
Sango groaned. "I'm surrounded by fools…"  

Kouga snorted and went back to his reading. By now there was a huge pile of books behind Inuyasha and in front of Sango.

"Aha!" Inuyasha yelled in victory, throwing the last book behind him and pulling out a huge white box with a very rusty lock attached to it. Sango's eyes widened and Kouga looked up from his book. "Inuyasha! What are you doing with that?!" Sango yelled as she got up from the couch. She could hardly see his face through the dark light lit in the living room, but anyone could have made out the smug smirk on his face.

"It wasn't like you were going to tell me where this was." Inuyasha quietly said and forcefully pulled out the lid, ignoring the lock. Sango gasped. "How the hell did you find…wait a sec, you can't be thinking of-"

"What?" Inuyasha's smirk widened and pulled out the familiar jewelry hanging by a thread, literally. "Giving her the medication?"

"You can't do that? She's unconscious right now, and if she gets a hold of that she might cause even more problems! She's an assassin for god's sake, and we don't even know if giving her that could really help her and…where do you think you're going with _that?!_" Sango stopped her rumbling and pointed at the two ropes Inuyasha picked up from the closet. Inuyasha looked back and then followed her gaze down at the rope and shrugged. "Just in case…and besides, she's not unconscious…" Then he left, leaving a very speechless girl and a very amused boy.

"He got her bad…"

_"Kouga!"_

**~*~**

Kagome twitched when she heard the door lock click open. She was still lying on the bed in the same position he had left her, and she wasn't going to dare move. She heard the door being closed behind him quietly. There was quite a noisy shuffle of clothes afterwards and she heard a small 'pop' as if a small jar was being opened. She only hoped that he would believe her to be asleep and just leave her be…but of course, life just sucked for her.

"You know you don't have to fake it." He whispered into the darkness.

Kagome, now full knowing that he knew she was awake, instantly sat up, not daring to give him any more advantages over her. She heard a deep chuckle behind her and noticed the blood still dripping from her lips. She looked down and quickly spotted the red spotted mark on the bed. She narrowed he eyes and desperately tried not to blush.

Inuyasha, whose eyes were opened longer than hers which adjusted quicker to the darkness, saw her hand reaching towards her lips and wiping the blood away from her mouth with the back of her hand. 

Kagome felt a hard hand grab her arm. She knew that her shirt was ripped to being sleeveless, and now she was cursing for that. She instantly froze on the spot as she felt one warm finger trace her arm down towards her wrist and winced as the single finger quickly multiplied and made a tight grab for her wrist. On instinct, she twisted her body and threw a fisted punch towards his face, yet automatically, the only thing she made contact with was, was another hand that took a full advantage on her and grabbed her fist as if it was nothing.

Kagome's eyes widened. He had known her weakness and had taken a full advantage on her. He knew everything.

He had a complete hold of her left wrist with his right and now had her right hand with his left. Her body was twisted on the bed and her legs were completely useless with the numb pain. That's when her eyes finally began to adjust to the darkness and spotted his 'items'. Beside him on the bed were two ropes. This did not bold well for her.

Inuyasha followed her gaze towards the two ropes and smirked. "Don't worry."

Kagome snapped her eyes back at Inuyasha and narrowed her eyes to slits in disgust.

"I'll be gentle."

Hearing this, her struggle increased dramatically, trying to pull her hands away from his grip. She heard him chuckle yet again, but she was too absorbed in trying to get away from this freak, that she didn't even notice him advancing on her.

Her eyes opened wide when she felt something warm on her bleeding lip. How dare he press his lips on her lips! How dare he try to take full advantage over her! All these furious thoughts ran through her mind as he started to lean forward pushing her back towards the pillows. Quickly trying to regain the upper hand, she twisted her head and broke the unbearable kiss.

Kagome struggled hard but he seemed not to notice at all. His head started to lean in, and trying to avoid this Kagome desperately tried to twist her body away from his offending one. She grimaced when he started to lick the blood away from her lips. 

Disgusted, Kagome started to pull her hands yet again, yet this only caused him to get annoyed and before she knew what was happening, he had pushed her back on the bed, her head between two pillows rendering her totally exposed. She was now completely punching herself for wearing such a thing that showed so much cleavage. 

Her breath came in short as he started to move her arms above her head, trying to hold both her hands with one hand. She heard a growl when she tried to bring her knee up, making him quite uncomfortable.

"Stop…moving, bitch."

Kagome sneered.

"You think you can take advantage over me, don't you?" 

Inuyasha heard this and started to lean his head in, resting his forehead on hers. "At least I got you to finally talk." He said with a charming smirk. Kagome kicked herself mentally for that.

Inuyasha slowly started to lean his body on hers, making her completely helpless beneath him. Kagome's breathing was now coming out rugged and a heavy man above her chest that was about to rape her wasn't making it easy for her to breathe. She was still unable to move when he started to tie both her hands against the headboard with the two ropes he had brought with him. She really didn't like where this was going.

After he was finished with tying her up, he couldn't help but to trace his lips against her neck. She gasped for air and tried to lean her neck onto his head, making him stop from creating any marks on her neck. She knew he was a little annoyed, but as soon as he got up from her, she had started struggling all over again. Her legs were still uselessly numb, and her arms were completely tied up, painfully stopping her circulation from flowing. She was completely helpless and exposed…something she never wanted to be.

She panted and glared at the silver haired form who chuckled in the darkness. Her sight had finally adjusted to the dark room and she could clearly see where she was. It looked as if she was in the master bedroom more than the 'captive-room'. She looked back at Inuyasha's direction and noticed him drinking something from a small cup. Before long, he turned back towards her with a smug grin on his face, though there was a distinct look that told her that something was definitely in his mouth.

He was wearing a leather pant with a white shirt, half of the buttons on the shirt open to show enough of his bare chest. Kagome raised her eyebrow when she realized that he was well-dressed for this sort of occasion. Yet she still squirmed uncomfortably when he sat down next to her on the bed. He didn't say anything, but his hand still made its way towards her bangs, brushing away her hair and showing her eyes to his range of vision. She didn't like how he was treating her as if she was his.

Without any warning, he leaned his head in and was starting to kiss her again. Her eyes widened when she realized that this time his tongue was doing all the work for him. His tongue licked her lips, looking for entrance, but when she didn't respond he became more annoyed and aggressive, literally shoving his tongue into her mouth. She nearly choked when his tongue began to roam inside her, playing with her own lifeless tongue. As she tried to at least knee him in the gut, one of his hands made a grab for her thigh, rubbing her soft flesh. She would have just loved to bite his tongue out of her mouth, but that's when she realized that he was forcing her to swallow the familiar bitter liquid.

Quick to respond she leaned her head in, eager to get the bitter taste of the liquid in her mouth. Yet Inuyasha, not liking to get pushed around him self, pushed her back onto the bed and started to deepen the kiss. His other hand roamed around her waist shamelessly and even went inside her shirt. After a few minutes, he finally brought his head up, puckering his lips. Kagome lazily looked up at him, sneering at distaste. At least they hadn't had their first sweet kiss.

After a few minutes of taking in air, Inuyasha finally got up from the bed and started to make his way towards the side table, acting as if nothing had happened. She watched in disgust as he started to pick up the jewelry and the leather coat. Without any last glances, he left her on the bed, tied to the headboard and walked out the door with the leather coat thrown over his shoulder, leaving her alone on the bed with a very musty taste on her tongue.

She narrowed her eyes at the door as if it was the reason how this whole ordeal had started. 

"Freak…"

**~*~**

Sango eyed both of the man suspiciously as she continued to eat her salad a little reluctantly.

Inuyasha had a very triumphant smirk on his face, and she knew he was acting too smug for comfort. Kouga seemed to share his victory with a very amused look in his eyes. Sango shook her head.

"Guys…would you just please tell me what's so…so funny about?" Sango dropped her fork and narrowed her eyes, looking at the two men in front of her.

She watched as Inuyasha looked up from his lunch and eyed Kouga, who dropped his root beer and also eyed Inuyasha.

Sango groaned when they both started to smirk yet again.

"What is so _funny_?!" She threw down her hand on the table.

The only reaction she got was another weird look from the guys, and after a few moments the two bursted out laughing, falling from their kitchen chair.

Sango groaned loudly and threw her napkin down on the floor, landing on Inuyasha's face.

"Man…" Sango growled as she stomped out of the kitchen, "…I'll never understand them." 

**~*~**

Kagome lazily rolled her head to the side when the door opened again. She couldn't bear to have another encounter with that freak, and even if it wasn't him she was too weak to protect herself since the medication was taking a hold on her conscience. 

"Oh crud…" Kagome mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

Kagome's eyes snapped open when she heard the unfamiliar voice of a female. It was a girl all right. She hissed when the girl turned on the light, disturbing her sight with the suddenness of it all.

"Oops, sorry." Sango immediately apologized and turned down the brightness. Kagome nodded in appreciation and put her head down, though still narrowing her eyes.

This girl was about a year older than herself. Her hair reached to her thighs about an inch shorter than the silver-haired boy and it was tied at the end with a white ribbon. It was clear that the white ribbon was the signature sign of an exterminator. Her eyes were magenta colored that showed well with her pink eye shadow. She looked oddly familiar…

"You!" Kagome yelled, trying to point at her with her finger, but since she was tied down, there was nothing she could really do. Sango noticed that she was tied down and raised her eyebrow. Kagome followed her gaze at her tied wrist and looked back at her sarcastically. "Don't you dare ask."

Sango shook her head. "Can't do, that's the reason I came here anyway."

"Hmm?" Kagome hummed in confusion.

Sango walked over and sat down beside Kagome looking down at her warily. "If I untie you, would you do anything?" 

Kagome was too annoyed to answer and only groaned in reply. Sango taking that as a reply only shrugged and with only a slight hint of hesitation started to untie Kagome. When Kagome was finally free she immediately sat up, almost causing a whiplash. 

"God that stings." She whined and started rubbing her wrists. Sango threw the ropes on the ground and watched the girl with immense interest. Kagome, who was still rubbing the rope marks on her wrist, sensed that she was been watched and eyed Sango suspiciously. She had heard that there were some people that seemed to like their own sex better than the opposite, but she had never seen anyone of that description…and she never wished to see anyone like that either.

"You that girl with that boomerang?" Kagome asked, a bit suspicious and a little apprehensive over the new girl. Sango nodded a little hesitantly but then sighed.

"Look, I know we didn't get off in a good start, so why don't we just start over?" She held up her hand with a _friendly smile. "My codename's Sabrina, but my real name's Sango."_

Kagome raised her eyebrow. Did she just tell her, her codename? And was she telling her that they wanted to be actually friends? This was just too much.

She took her hand anyway. At least she wasn't gay…

"My name's-"

"Kagome, Higurashi Kagome." Sango replied for her. "I know. _We know all about you actually."_

Kagome immediately took her hand back. Sango sighed.

"Don't be so shocked. We get a lot of visitors over the years from Naraku anyway. We have to know about our enemies, right?" She said happily. Kagome nodded uneasily but was still confused.

"But…it wasn't like I knew all about-"

"Inuyasha? From the way you spotted Inuyasha so quickly in the museum, you seem to know more about him."

Kagome was about to answer when she realized how Sango seemed to know everything about this. "How-?"

"I was inside the museum too." She replied promptly.

"Oh…well, I was just given a picture and some info, it's not like I took anything from you guys." She argued annoyed that she wasn't able to finish all of her sentences.

"Yeah, but apparently your boss seems to like to do that." She glared eyeing nothing in particular.

"He sent some men from his and stole Inu's profile when he was in the hospital after that explosion…" Sango didn't seem to be up to explaining anything about this so-called 'explosion', so Kagome changed the subject.

"I don't think Naraku would tie his enemy up and befriend them afterwards though." She asked sarcastically. Sango laughed a little uneasily. 

"Actually this is a very weird outcome." She sighed to herself and rubbed the back of her head. "See…you may not want to hear this, but…see, your boss tricked you."

"What?!" Kagome asked outraged that anyone would say anything like this. "What is this, a trick of some kind?"

"No, no!" Sango waved her hand in front of her face in self-defense as if Kagome was threatening her, which, in a way, she was. "It's not a trick. You know that virus you got?" She quickly explained.

Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, well…don't tell me you were told that it was some sort of cell, since viruses are _not _cells." Kagome stayed silent as Sango continued on. "Besides, we're working on trying to _stop _Naraku from spreading them. You see the virus is call Virus-157. It's strong enough to cause multiple seizures until your heart completely stops working…or that's what I've been told. Look, I'm not good with these scientific stuff either so don't ask, okay?" Sango replied seeing the confused look on Kagome's face. 

"…so…you're saying that Naraku tricked me? Why then? Why would he do something as stupid as that? Trying to test the virus-what ever it's called on me to see if it really works or something?"

"Unfortunately, yeah." Sango looked at Kagome suspiciously, expecting some kind of reaction from her. But all she did was ask another question.

"So…why exactly are you befriending me?" Kagome asked, asking as if nothing Sango had just told her actually sank into her head. Sango raised an eyebrow but replied anyway.

"Well…since I've been thinking…I mean…I know you're strong and all…and you're pretty smart too and…"

"Stop trying to bribe me with compliments and tell me already." Kagome said promptly.

Sango sighed. "You see, we just lost one of our members because of Naraku, and this is my idea, so none of the guys know what I'm planning right now, but…well…since you probably wouldn't want to work with him anymore…I was just thinking…you know…"

"No, I don't know, now just spit it out!" She asked very annoyed.

"Do you want to work with us?" Sango asked hopefully, which took Kagome by surprise who wasn't expecting anything like this. "What?!"

Sango shrugged. "I mean, since she left us, I've been surrounded by those guys and it's been a huge chaos here, so do you want to or not?" She finally looked up at Kagome with bit puppy-dog eyes. Kagome grimaced.

"What makes you think I don't want to work with Naraku anymore though?" Kagome tested. If she was really telling the truth and not pulling her into false sense of security…

"What?! You aren't serious are you?! After what he did to you?! And you can't leave me here with those clowns! You just can't!" Sango screamed, becoming red, unable to breathe.

Kagome held her hand up. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." She assured.

Sango sighed and sat back down but stiffened when she heard the next part. "I'll join you guys for sure, but on one condition…"

"What?" Sango asked unsurely.

Kagome grinned. "Can you get me a toothbrush?" 

Sango stared for a few minutes before giggling and then nodded as she got up and made her way out towards the door, her giggled echoing through the hallway. Kagome stared on and sighed as she fell back on the bed. So she was deceived by her boss…yet she wasn't surprised. 

She grinned sadistically to herself and stared at the ceiling.

This sure was going to be interesting.

**AN: **Next chapter – 'Gun to the Wolf' Guess who stars in it! ^.^ 


	8. Gun to the Wolf

**AN: **Last week, unknown to my knowledge, my uncle, my cousin, and my second cousin got into a horrible car crash while visiting my grandparents in China during Chinese New Year. They're in the hospital. With all the homework and all the pressure on studying for exams, not to mention my parent's arguments about family issues, which is not helping because they're already on the verge of divorcing, updating will be slow and reasonably not fun for me. Please don't pressure me with my hobby.

**Disclaimer: **Use your common sense. -.-

**~*~**

**_The Life of a Devil_**

_Gun to the Wolf_

**~*~**

Darkness surrounded the tall mansion as the shadows loomed over the clearing.

It was a secluded place, where no one would ever dare travel to, for it was somewhere deep within the forest, hidden by the technologies and all the commotions back in the city, some hundred miles away. A deer would look up ever once in a while from its grazing to stare and wonder at the magnificence of the mansion. Birds would stop their chirping momentarily to eye the clearing with suspicions written all over its sharp eyes. Yet things would go back to the way they were, as if a huge house made out of pure concrete set in a large clearing in the middle of a bear-infested mountain was an everyday occurrence.

Yet one look at the wired fences and the electrical gate would be enough to tell anyone it was just abnormal.

He took a step into the clearing from the shadows of the forest.

There he stood, covered in sweat that dampened his shirt, making it almost translucent, yet enough to show off his well-toned, buff chest out to the world, standing there as if he was the god himself. His musty chest heaved for breath as he looked around the familiar territory. A wide grin made its way onto his smug face, his blue pupils dilating with glee. Ever now and then, he would need some time to have a little 'peace' with himself in the forest, and often then not, a friend would join him for the meditation.

His fangs gleamed in the bright ray of the sun, another trickle of sweat forming on his forehead and his long black ponytail, swinging from side to side.

He bent down, and picked up the heavy fur of meat, throwing it over his shoulder.

And this time, it was one of those rare times when a male bear would join him for a quality time.

His muscle clenched at the sudden weight, but relaxed as he slowly made his way towards the electric fence. As he sled his cardkey with his free hand (trying not to drop it in the process, because of his sweat), he spotted the familiar sign just a few feet away.

'Do not enter…hunted.'

He couldn't help but roll his eyes. What would the other agents think when they saw this lame sign, hanging from the branch just a few feet away from a wire fence. The teenagers that sometimes hike up here would just get another thrill of climbing up the wired fence and trying to sneak into the so-called 'hunted' mansion, all the while ignoring the hidden cameras and the electrical alarm system. What idiots would do that?

Of course the weight on his back couldn't help but become heavier when he was trying to think of a good way to destroy the sign, so he resorted with a snort and made his way towards the front door. 

If he wasn't so tired from the morning exercise, he would have immediately noticed the lights coming from the basement window, followed by groaning and moaning of two girls, running around, doing whatever they were doing…

**~*~**

Kagome panted.

She didn't like to show it, but she had to admit that this was a lot harder than she had ever imagined.

Sure she had done this kind of work in the past with many other men, but doing this was nothing compared to before. Of course, she had never done this with another girl either, so she did have a good excuse.

She moaned as she tried to sit up, both her arms supporting her weak frame, trembling with pain. Maybe it was the symptoms of the medication finally catching up on her, or maybe it was just her unprofessional way of handling this kind of work, she would never know.

The other girl groaned as she also got up from the ground.

"C'mon, we have to continue." Sango huffed out, her chest rising and falling, trying to get air into her lungs.

Kagome groaned.

"Why in the hell do we even have to do this?" She whined, sounding a lot like when she was five.

Sango waved her hand, issuing her to take her position. "It's better for your body if you do this everyday, besides, the virus will probably slow down if you workout more often than not." She said, taking her own position, stretching her legs out.

Kagome sighed and adjusted her headband, trying to get it out of sight. "Alright, but I'm only doing this since I just want to prove that I did spar with eight other men before in the gym." She said smugly.

"Sure." Sango snorted, racking up Kagome's nerve.

"Why I ought to-"

"C'mon, get ready!" Sango cut her off, jumping up and down in excitement.

Kagome sighed and got on her feet, taking off her headband and throwing it aside with frustration written all over her face.

Sango eyed Kagome's composed position and took it as her ready position. She shrugged and walked towards the switch near the door, adjusting her spider wed wristbands in the process. "You ready?" She asked, just to make sure.

Kagome answered by cracking her neck and eyeing her with boredom.

Sango sighed and pointed her index finger at the button. "Okay, remember the computer's adjusted to Inu's stamina, so you may not be able to keep up with this exercise." Kagome answered with a snort.

"Like hell if I'm going to let that mutt beat me in anything." She muttered.

Sango shook her head. "I warned you, though." She said as she pushed the small red button, then walking back next to Kagome on the mat.

The lights dimmed and the ceiling began to rumble. Sango looked as if this happened regularly (which, consequently, did) but Kagome looked a bit weary of this. "So tell me – what's this simulation again?" She asked, her eyes fixed on the ceiling and trying to cover her hint of nervousness.

Sango was picking something out of her nail when she answered. "Like I said, it's Inu's. I think it's number 37 or something…" Her voice was drowned out by the mechanical whirling sounds as random ceiling parts started to open up. Kagome frowned.

"Wait a sec…you said number 37 was level ten."

Sango didn't have time to answer as a large anonymous object plummeted down at the two girls from one of the open ceiling parts onto their heads.

**~*~**

Inuyasha looked away from the screen as the door to the living room banged open noisily. He stared with a bored look when he realized who it was. There he was, standing their soaked in his sweat, his smirk never wavering with a huge bear right over his shoulder. Oh yeah, the usual morning routine.

"What'd you get this time?" Inuyasha asked as he turned back to the T.V. ignoring the panting Kouga as he sat down on the carpet in front him and dropped his victim beside him (If anyone was to find out about the blood on the couch, namely Sango, Kouga would have his head off. He was going to keep his old sweaty-self on the carpet).

"Just the usual oncoming bear." Kouga replied rather smugly. His eyes averted to the same T.V. screen…or so it was looked to be.

Inuyasha pressed the menu button on the so-called remote control and the screen suddenly went blank. After a few minutes, the usual logo for the Windows came on, with the usual music of course. 

"What's the password, Wolf?" Inuyasha looked at the said Wolf, using Kouga's code name. 

He shrugged. "Don't know…I think it has the word 'rule' in it though. It's too bad Sango keeps on changing it everyday…"

As if on cue, Kouga looked at Inuyasha, Inuyasha looked at Kouga, and they both had a very bored look in them. They nodded in unison. Inuyasha averted his gaze on the screen again and pressed some buttons on the remote, the password box filling with hidden words. Inuyasha clicked enter, and the screen went blank again. After a few minutes, the screen flashed with the familiar blue color and these words filled the screen. 'Welcome, Fox!'

Kouga snorted. "Just leave it to her to have her password as 'Girls Rule'." 

Inuyasha ignored his remark and continued on pushing more buttons, until a folder, similar to that of a computer folder, popped up marked as m03. He lifted his eyebrow with a sarcastic, "Another mission, huh?"

There was a momentary silence between the two men (which was highly rare) as they gazed at the few sentences on the computer generated T.V. Sango really loved making everything computerized. Then a sudden echo disturbed their rare silence and their eyes averted towards the open door that showed the dark hallway.

"Fox?" Kouga frowned, using Sango's personal nickname. 

Inuyasha shrugged and both of them went back to the screen, but another crash followed and they immediately got up on instinct.

"You think she's working out?" Inuyasha asked, a hint of hesitance in his voice, which Kouga caught immediately but did not make any remark on it as they both heard a very distinct yell.

_"Watch where you're aiming that thing at!"_

The disturbing thing? It wasn't Sango's voice that had yelled. Kouga was completely dumbfounded, but Inuyasha's reacting was the complete opposite. She was pretty tough, he admitted, and having a pretty tough chick that's actually a hired assassin wanting to kill you wasn't the smartest thing in the world, but he had overlooked the whole thing. But the thought of hearing her voice like that…from a room…with Sango…he was getting second thoughts about this. 

His face was drained of any colors, yet he didn't look quite as panicky as his thoughts were in his head.

"C'mon, Wolf." He muttered before he promptly made his way towards the door and into the dark hallway. Kouga didn't react as he watched Inuyasha disappear into the hallway, but he did shrug and grumble a few incoherent words before he also started to follow the screams echoing down the hallway, Inuyasha far ahead of him to the room.

_"Watch it!"_

Kagome yelled as another blunt object swooped down between Sango and Kagome, separating them yet again. She groaned and side-stepped from another punching bag that flew down on her, hanging by a steel chain from the ceiling.

Sango looked as calm as ever, batting away any intruding object away with her huge Hiraikotsu, using it as a flyswatter and batting away everything and anything as if they were bunch of insects.

Kagome, on the other hand, was having a hard time with this 'training-exercise', trying to jump, dodge, punch, kick, and back-flipping, all the while trying to deal with all these random punching bags that were swooping down on them from every ceiling holes in any random moment. Needless to say, she was covered in her sweat and weaponless, unlike Sango, she was completely vulnerable. She felt slightly bare naked without her favorite weapons, like her mini-gun.

Several minutes ticked by as she dodged another one of those annoying, never-ending supply of punching bags, and high-kicked another one away from her. She punched her way towards where Sango was. In truth, the named person was flipping off everything that came towards her, including the black punching bags that was now on the ground, the chains that was suppose to hold it to the ceiling broken, and the sand quickly falling out of the scar she made on the bag. Kagome didn't even know what was coming when she was knocked out of the way by Sango's boomerang.  

She blinked as she stared up towards the ceiling. An annoyed growl emitted from her throat. But before long she had to roll out of the way of a rogue punching bag that was dangling aimlessly from a rusty chain. She got on her knee and glared at Sango's back, who was still occupied from batting the bags away.

An evil smirk appeared as she tiptoed her way towards Sango, dodging more than once as bags swooped down on her for the umpteenth time. She was breathless when she had finally reached her destination, right behind Sango. Her hand was already fisted and pulled back, aiming right on the back of Sango's head.

That's when the gun-shot rang out.

Everything seems to stop when a deathly silence replaced the once noisy room, surrounded by whirls of machines that had came somewhere from attic. 

The two girls looked behind.

To tell you the truth, Kagome hadn't expected what she saw next. It was a man. Yeah, a man that had a buff chest and incredibly hard muscles on his arms and legs. His shirt was clanging unto his chest and back, the sweat dampening his body. His face was covered by a smirk, clearly shown as a victory mark. The weird thing? An ordinary, yet much buffed, man with a huge bazooka-like gun on his shoulder, aimed right on Kagome's head was never a normal sight to see. The only thing Kagome was looking at was the X-G gun on his shoulder when Sango interrupted the silence.

"Kouga put that gun down!" She yelled, annoyance written all over her voice.

He didn't react, as his eyes were still on Kagome, who began to twitch when she noticed the very disturbing interest in his eyes.

Sango tried again.

"That's the prototype, stop messing around with your _'toys'!" She yelled yet again, but this time sarcasm was written all over her voice._

The named man, Kouga, grumbled, breaking the eye contact with Kagome and grudgingly pulling off the humongous gun off of his shoulder, while mumbling, "I wasn't playing with it…"

Sango heard this and snorted, walking towards him.

"What do you think you're doing, shooting to switch _off when you could have just pushed it?!" She screamed her face red. Kagome noticed how casual Kouga looked, though a bit annoyed. This seems to happen in normally in the mansion. "Do you know how much it costs to pay for the damages?! The last time you blew off half of this base I had to hire our private carpenters again, and you __know how much I hate them!"_

"What does you hating being eyed by guys do with any of this?" He grumbled.

"And most of all," Sango continued as if she was interrupted at all, "what do you think you're doing with the _prototype?! Do you even _know_ how to use it?!"_

This seemed to snap Kouga's rising temper into full maximum. Kagome was eyeing the exit by now.

"What do you know about anything?! I'm the professional here, remember?! What happened the last time we let you handle the gun?!"

Sango's eyes widened.

"You're completely pathetic, you know that?! Why am I even talking to you?! A freak talking about some mission that happened a year ago?!"

"Two months ago!"

"Whatever!" She yelled and turned her back on him. Kouga growled, his anger consuming him.

"That's what you say when you pull the trigger when there were two hundred innocent bystanders in the road."

She turned to face him again, pointing at his forehead accusingly.

"You're the one who pushed me; I almost fell for god's sake!"

"So your instinct was to pull the trigger?!" He shot back with a triumphant sneer.

"It _slipped_!"

By now, Kagome was already making her way towards the exit, stepping over punching bags that had clear cuts by Sango's boomerang marks and some shot down when it was in the way of Kouga's shot. She was trying to ignore the two snapping weirdoes at the entrance when a loud noise from someone clearing their throat caused everyone's attention to waver behind them.

Inuyasha.

He was actually standing there, right in front of the open window that was blowing air unto his hair.

Kagome lifted her eyebrow. He sure seemed to like using the windows better than the doors…

"What the hell's going on?" He asked quietly, a hint of amusement on his voice.

Sango and Kouga both shot each other an accusing glare, than looked away from one another.

"He/She started it." They mumbled under their breath in unison.

Kagome snorted, bringing Inuyasha's attention to her from his perch on the high window. He raised his eyebrow.

"And may I ask just how _she _escaped?" He questioned, his eyes twinkling as if they were laughing.

Kagome shot him a glare. "Such an air of formality, don't you think?" She bit out, purely disgusted by the pure sight of him. Inuyasha turned back towards her and narrowed his eyes. Without any more word, he gripped the window ledge and jumped off, landing right in front of Kagome, looking down at her as if she was…well, a piece of meat like a dog.

"Look, _wench_," He growled, glaring down at her with the same narrowed eyes like Kagome's, "I don't care what you think, or what you say. You're in _my territory and you're stuck here. I have the upper hand, you got it?" He whispered menacingly at her, never breaking the eye contact. The tip of his nose was brushing against her own nose, but she didn't bother pushing him away. The key was to keep eye contact, if not, it would mean you were weaker than the other, and she was _not _going to show any of her so-called weaknesses._

They both heard someone clear their throat, and looked up from their argument. Kagome was the first to break the eye contact, but sneered before she looked away, Inuyasha following suit with a victory smirk on his lips.

"If you guys would stop arguing," Sango smiled her innocent smile, "I _would_ explain everything."

**~*~**

Inuyasha glared at Kouga's disturbed face. 

They were walking down the hall, making their way towards the living room. Kagome was next to Sango, both in front of Kouga and Inuyasha, who both was forced to hold some, if not all, the damaged punching bags slang over their shoulders.

He looked at Kouga again, then at where his eyes led, which was Kagome's butt, then back at Kouga, then back at Kagome's butt, then again and again this charade continued.

"Oi," Inuyasha started quietly so only Kouga would hear him, "what the devils are you staring at?" 

Kouga didn't even answer. Only a slight hint of drool seemed to appear on the side of his lips.

Inuyasha's eye twitched.

**~*~**

"So, what's your explanation?" 

Sango was on the arm chair, sitting on the arm rest and sitting beside Kagome, who had her arms crossed in front of her and grumbling endlessly, almost sliding off of the edge of the chair.

Kouga had a very annoyed look on his face, rubbing the back of his head and Inuyasha was sitting next to him on the family couch, sneering yet waiting for his answer.

Sango sighed.

"I started some research while you guys were supposedly training in your gyms. I know that you know about the computerized T.V. Why do you think I have cameras set up, eh?"

Inuyasha and Kouga swore with feeling, and Kagome visibly stiffened. Did that mean Sango knew about Inuyasha's little attack on her?

"Anyway," Sango continued, but also gave a fleeting glance at Kagome, answering her question (she also swore, but with less feeling), "I came up on some research and read some files. Our next mission has something to do with this too."

On cue, a huge screen scrolled down from the ceiling, right in front of the T.V. and covering the whole space of the fire place, which was huge. Kouga and Inuyasha seemed surprised as Kagome was. So Sango renovated almost everyday…

"As you can see," Sang started dully pointing at the huge picture of a young man who was walking towards his car. He had a small ponytail with some earrings, though they looked like those cheap clip-on. He had indigo eyes and wore a whit suite, that of a doctor's. On the top of the picture was the name 'Dr. Kazaana'.

"What is this?" Kouga asked, obviously confused.

"Like I was saying," She said sarcastically, glaring at Kouga who also showed the mutual hate, "this is Dr. Kazaana, a world renowned doctor and researcher of every medical issue. Now, I learned that he's targeted by Naraku."

Inuyasha frowned. "Eh?"

Sango nodded.

"That's right. You see, Naraku started this virus called V – 157. It's a super virus that can cause major damage to your body with any slight contact with it. It can't be any danger unless it's passed on through the blood by a sharp object. That's what Kagome has now."

Kouga and Inuyasha both stiffened and stared at Kagome. She glared.

"_What?_"

"_Anyway_, Dr. Kazaana had recently gotten bribes, even death threats from some anonymous e-mails that was rounded through China. It's obvious that Naraku doesn't want anyone to find out about this new virus of his, or find any cure for that matter. So, our job is to find and to protect Miroku…"

"Who?" Kouga spoke.

"…umm…I mean Dr. Kazaana…Miroku's Dr. Kazaana's first name." She added the last part when she got some weird looks from the three other people in the room.

Kagome looked back up at the screen and frowned.

"Wait a second."

Sango turned her head back, eager to ignore Kouga's weird stare. "What?"

"It says," She pointed with her finger, "Dr. Kazaana's in Kyushu." 

Sango nodded. "Yeah, we're going to Japan." She said ever-so-casually.

Kagome faltered.

"Excuse me? Japan? Where Naraku's going to be?" She asked, totally disagreeing with Sango.

"Look, I know it's not exactly the safest plan…heck, we haven't been there for some years now, but we have to got there if we want to get his weakness. Even if we're going into his territory, and…hey!" Sango shouted as Kagome started her way towards the exit. "Where are you going?"

"Take a bath." She stated clearly as she headed towards the hallway, not looking back.

But once she was in the dark hallway, a slight tug on her hair faltered her steps.

"Hey." Inuyasha barked at her.

Kagome growled. "What do you want?" She demanded.

"Like I told you," He pulled her hair harder, "this is my territory, you can't do anything about it, and I got the power. Don't think you're free, now that you're with us."

Kagome growled, but then smirked. "Kind of childish for a famous agent to threaten a mere assassin. Seems to me like you're scared I'm going to take over this base."

Inuyasha visibly stiffened, but relaxed with some sort of reassurance and let her hair go. He smirked when he walked passed her. "In your dreams, bitch."

Kagome didn't move as Inuyasha disappeared into the darkness, but another form walked passed her. Kouga.

"Don't mind him," He smirked when he passed her, giving her the eye. "Just try to avoid his welcoming kiss."

As he walked away from her, she yelled. "I already got one from him."

Kouga didn't stop. "That was the welcoming hug."

This time, it was Kagome's turn to stiffen…

Welcoming _hug_?

**AN: **Rest assured that I will not be deleting any of my fics. I will be adding the reasons why my fics were delayed on other author's note in my other fics.


	9. Trusting To Kill

**AN: **I'll make this short before the computer shuts down again. The district I'm living in is going through a temporary, spontaneous black outs. I have to save this like every five minutes and then wait for the power to come back on for another five minutes. It gets kind of annoying after I forget to save and the computer shuts down on me after five times. My laptop is getting fixed in the shop. What a coincidents. 

**Disclaimer: **Hold on…got to save this…*five minutes later and holding a candle in hand* alright, what was it again?

**~*~**

**_The Life of a Devil_**

_Trusting To Kill_

**~*~**

Sango stared, one to the other, a bit unsure on what she was suppose to do.

It had been awhile since they had actually gone out from the secluded mansion, and sitting in such an inhabited restraunt was more than unnerving. Not to mention how quiet Kagome was at eating her rather 'different' meal than the others.

It didn't help that there were funny glances thrown at them, occasionally from the males and especially from the females in the other tables.

She cleared her throat.

"Err…Kagome?"

The girl grunted, paying attentions while slurping her Oden soup noiselessly. At least she had manners.

"Is everything here…so small?" 

She couldn't really help but to ask that one odd question. From the noisy streets to the small tables and pink accessories, it made one from the, quote 'gaijin' and quote, lands wonder how in the world these people lived like this in small area.

Kagome looked up from her small bowl and stared dully at the sheepish looking girl. "Are you really Japanese?"

Sango put up her hands up in defense. "Hey! I haven't been in Japan for a long time, okay? I knew that Japan had their stuff around here small." She mumbled.

Kagome snorted and looked over at the boys, who were still staring down at their less-than-an appetizing meal. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Apparently you guys just couldn't remember _how small Japanese appetizers were."_

Kouga couldn't help but grunt at this. "What the hell is this stinking shit? This pork is like two times smaller than what I usually eat!"

Sango kicked his shin under the desk. "Shut up! And start speaking in Japanese; you're getting us weird looks!"

Inuyasha scoffed. "The wolf's right, though. This stinking food wouldn't even fill half of my appetite." He said this while poking his meat with one of his chopsticks, obviously unaccustomed to how he was supposed to use his wooden object.

"Inuyasha, please." Sango sighed. "Just get used to how Japan is. We have a mission, so please, please, _please_ just _try _and get accustomed to this. _Please." Sango pleaded so hard that she nearly hissed her words out._

The ex-assassin couldn't help but grin down at her meal. The two boys were in her jungle now, and she wouldn't miss any chance to annoy them.

Inuyasha sighed and glared at Kagome, who was too busy slurping her Oden until the bowl was empty. He knew how relentless she was to push him over the edge, but he would have to keep his cool for now. Still glaring, he took the bowl of ramen off the table and started poked the contents with his chopsticks, frowning at the seaweed.

"I'm not eating this shit."

Sango sighed/growled. "Would you stop acting so arrogant?! Eat it, it's good for you."

Inuyasha glanced at her, who was evidently giving him a very 'do-it-or-else' look. He snorted and started to swirl his chopsticks around the ramen, after Sango cleared her throat, Inuyasha grudgingly shoved the noodle and the other contents into his mouth, chewing unsurely. His lifted his left eyebrow and continued to slurp his bowl empty.

Kagome shook her head and glared at Kouga, who was still poking his meat. 

"Well?"

Kouga looked up, still frowning. "What?"

"Are you going to eat that or not?" She said, pointing at his untouched food with her chopsticks.

He scrunched his nose. "This is barely what I call food. A squirrel could eat this thing with one bite."

"Okay, now you're definitely exaggerating." She was staring at him dully now.

"I ain't eating this."

"Either that, or just starve to death. I really don't care, you know."

With an annoyed sigh, he picked up his chopsticks and began to poke the minimized meat in front of him.

Kagome sighed. 

God bless Sango if she had to deal with them every single day like this.

**~*~**

"Naraku."

The eerie dark room stayed silent as a feminine figure walked in.

"Naraku." Kagura said again, her cherished fan still in her hand. She was that of a traditional woman. Her hair up with two slender feathers and light make up to show her natural beauty. She was dressed in her usual red attire, covered by her red jacket. Her footsteps were light, so light that even ninjas made more noise than her. She approached the table cautiously, already knowing that he was there.

This time, the lights lit up as she said his name, yet it was still dim, hardly any light to see his face.

"I see that you have come." Was his simple answer.

Kagura bowed ever so lightly. "As you have requested."

She looked up at his darkened face, covered by the shadows of the room. She glared when he chuckled. Oh how she hated his voice.

"I should be surprised, my dear. The last time you arrived, you almost lid half of the Tokyo police in here."

Actually she had meant to go through a chase and lead the police here, but of course, Naraku's man had always made sure they were never discovered.

"Well, it won't happen again." She replied, trying to keep her voice the same. How she despised that smirk.

"I doubt that." He said; an unseen glint in his eyes. "As I was saying, I have another mission for you."

She visibly tensed, not liking how familiar this sounded. Bad déjà vu.

"Let me guess. Another abduction." It was more like a statement than a guess.

He chuckled that chuckle she truly despised. "You guessed right my dear. Except this time, I would like you to add something a bit more…_dramatic."_

She lifted her slender eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He said as he continued with that same, casual smile. "You'll be on your way after my drug deal in the afternoon, but first, tell me the status of how your _current_ hostage is doing…and where is Kanna?"

Kagura nodded, ignoring the nagging annoyance in the back of her head. "The hostage is still in his room, although he seems to be going through a temporary memory-loss from the injury to his head by the fire. Kanna is currently with Hebi in the East side of Tokyo, excavating through the damage to find Yura's red skull."

Naraku nodded. "Good, good." He sneered. "Three out of three. No…three out of four."

She stiffened. This didn't sound good.

"Kagura."

"Yes?"

"I would like you to pick up your weapons and attack a minor glitch after your mission."

She tried to keep her posture straight, but in her mind, alarms were already going on. 

_Sorry kid…_

**~*~**

"So you were living with them for that long, huh?"

Kagome asked, eating her smoothie pancake while sitting on the street bench. They had decided to leave the boys alone after they had discovered the delights of Japanese cooking. Sango was looking at the foreign food in her hand with a rather quizzical look, but took a bite out of it a moment later and smiled in delight with an 'hmmm' in contempt.

"Sango?" 

"Eh? What?" She asked, jerking her self out of her dream-like state.

"Gah…" Kagome sighed in dismay, hitting her free hand against her forehead. 

Sango frowned, her mouth full of her smoothie pancake. "What?" She exclaimed in muffled voice.

Kagome ate the last of her treat. "I was asking you what you were talking about in the restraunt before we got nearly killed by those fan girls."

Sango had a thoughtful look as she stuffed herself with the last of her pancake and snapped her fingers as she finished. "Oh yeah, that…umm, hold on." She said as she got up from the street bench and walked towards the small shop they had bought the smoothie pancakes, probably looking for the napkins. 

Kagome frowned and shook her head. 

A yawn escaped her as she stretched, which was quickly replaced by a painful grunt.

Hours cramped in the airplane weren't such a comfortable trip, especially when you're traveling with more than 100 passengers. But when you're traveling with three people who weren't used to traveling with other people in such small space, it was a real pain. She scrunched her nose as she stretched her arms, hearing some of her bones pop back in. So much for going undercover…

She had learned that particularly uncomfortable lesson when she had tried to pass Inuyasha through the small space when she was heading towards the bathroom.

Shaking her head, she scoffed, trying to shake away the rather disturbing memory. Although she knew for a fact that it wasn't exactly what you call a 'Welcoming kiss'. She didn't know whether she should have been happy or sad that she was still going to have to watch out for him.  

It was no wonder why she had nearly fell off her chair when the payphone next to her rang sharply, disturbing her much needed thoughts.

Trying to ignore the weird stares given to her and the payphone, she picked herself up and stared at the phone with utter amazement. She had learned from her short trip in the U.S that their phones were rather more public. Japanese payphone required phone cards for identifications on any purposes. Calling from somewhere else on the payphone line was a very rare thing, if not impossible in Japan.

Frowning ever so slightly, she cautiously took the receiver, the ringing immediately stopping. She put the receiver next to her ear, she greeted, a bit feeling weird doing this.

"Err…hello?"

"1191212."

She immediately froze. She had learned of the code before.

"…what the-"

The same dull and ominous voice she recognized spoke the numbers.

"Wait a minute. Kanna?! How the hell did you…oh yeah, you're a technology freak…I should have known."

"Naraku-sama wants…"

"…what?"

"1191212."

Kagome growled. She knew Kanna enough that it was never easy to get something direct from the white-haired girl.

"Would you just spit it out? How the hell did you even know I was here?! Wait…you didn't bug me again, did you?!'

Kanna ignored her demands for answers. "Kagura doesn't…"

"…who?"

"Sister doesn't want…"

"…I repeat…who?"

"Naraku wants Inuyasha dead."

Kagome's eyes widened. This was wrong. This was all wrong. Naraku hadn't known yet. He still thought that she didn't know…and thought she still worked for him. This wasn't right at all. Normally, he would have gotten the latest 'gossip' by now, even if she was in Los Angeles. 

_No…_

She shook her head.

_This is definitely _not_ right…_

"The code…" The voice said, knowing with a dull voice, only ending her sentence in rare times, like a few seconds ago.

Kagome hang her head down, her bangs covering half of her face. "1191212…"

"…" The other line stayed silent.

"…the code…kill…"

The other line died before she threw the receiver down with force, literally. 

She ignored the glances by the pedestrians and promptly sat back down on the bench, face still covered and head down, and her shoulders hunched, her arms resting on her thighs. 

She was pissed alright. She had a good reason to be angry, to be mad enough to just want to punch the first thing that came in her way.  

"Kagome?"

…Guess she would have to release her anger somewhere else.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Sango asked, wiping her mouth.

The said assassin looked up. "Yeah," She said as she sighed. "I'm fine."

Sango frowned, but shrugged and sat next to Kagome, still wiping her mouth. "Well, like I was saying in the restraunt…"

"Yeah?" Kagome cocked her head, trying to forget what just happened. "What were you saying?"

"The form you got from Naraku. It must have been from the hospital paper that was stolen a few weeks ago."

"Hospital?" She frowned. "Wait a minute. Aren't you guys supposed to be top secret agents or something?"

"Yeah. It was after a mission, and Inuyasha desperately needed an emergency surgery after an explosion. We didn't have time to call for our own private doctor."

"Whoa," Kagome held her hands up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on, an explosion?!"

Sango froze, as if she had said something she wasn't supposed to. "Oh…yeah, that…umm…do you want more of those smoothie pancakes? I'll buy some more." She started to get up, already pulling her wallet out, but a hard tug on her sleeve stopped her on her tracks.

Kagome stared at Sango with a dull look, yet her hand was still clutching Sango's white sleeve. "Sango."

She winced. "Oh darn." She plopped back down on the bench and sighed, leaning her head back.

Kagome lifted one eyebrow. "Do tell about this…_explosion."_

Sango sighed and shook her head. "Inu's so going to kill me."

"Sango."

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you, so stop looking at me like that."

"Go on." Kagome made herself comfortable in her seat.

"Well, to explain this more easily, Naraku held a grudge against us ever since Inuyasha busted his drug operation in Mexico. Real humiliation, since he lost millions of dollars. That's when he got real nasty. Killed a whole lot of people close to Kouga, when he found out about me and him since we're Inuyasha's partners. His family, friends, relatives…all dead. Kouga's the only one left in his whole family. Inuyasha also had this, err…girlfriend of his. Her name was Kikyou. She was transferred to our group awhile ago." Sango took a breath in.

"Girlfriend?!" Kagome's eyes were wide. She shook her head with a smile. "She must have gotten a hell of a massive 'welcome hug'."

"You and me both." Sango said without thinking.

Kagome eyed Sango suspiciously. "You too?" 

Sango froze. "Oh…yeah, but it was a smaller version of Kikyou's kiss. You know, just a peck on the cheek kind?"

"Ahh…" Kagome nodded. This was a bit weird though. Kikyou…she sounded kind of familiar. And Kanna…since when did she have a sister? Kagome shook her head. So much for forgetting about what had just happened there.

"Anyway, Kikyou was a real loner type. You know, never showing any expression, and really into to her job. Kind of odd, since she was a real model type too and all. She was polite, a vixen, and she was also a master of Kung Fu. Anyone's dream girl in her kind of job."

Kagome's eye was twitching now, but she let it go.

"Kouga was immediately into to her, but Inuyasha was the first to make it into to her heart. They kissed, became a cute little couple, and did what lovers do. Of course, that was until Naraku found out about her…"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm kind of confused as much as you are now." Sango rubbed her temple. "Your boss seemed to be the master at getting gossips out of the blues."

"My _ex-_boss." Kagome corrected her with a frown, yet nodding, agreeing with what she had just said.

"Oh yeah. Anyway, I'm not sure if he was jealous, or if he just wanted revenge, I'll never know. Of course, when he found out about Kikyou, he immediately striked. It was just after our last mission with that Yura girl, you might know her, the poison specialist."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I knew her. So you guys were the ones that killed her?"

"Yeah, it was us. I was off somewhere else, going through some of my own business and Kouga was off immediately after the Yura girl died, intent on getting some fresh clues. Inuyasha and Kikyou were still in the cliff where they killed Yura, doing what couples do. And then the cliff exploded."

"Eh?" she frowned at the abrupt glitch in the story.

"It was an obvious trap. I found out about that after I researched a bit. Yura was just some bait to kill off Inuyasha and his angel, who evidently, fell off the cliff and disappeared. Inuyasha obviously survived, though, but with serious injuries. Kind of went through a temporary depression or something like that. He lost a lot of weight after that, but he got some of it back." Sango shrugged and shook her head. "That's basically what happened."

Kagome stared at Sango. This was all so new to her. From all those years of work with Naraku, she had never actually heard of any grudges he had against any secret agents…but then again, she had never actually stayed long enough to really hear any of Naraku's trouble in his base.

"Hmmm…" 

Sango frowned at Kagome as she pondered with a thoughtful look. "What?"

"Seems to me like my _ex_-boss has a lot of hatred against your little group."

Sango nodded with a soft expression. "Yeah…"

"And it seems like he already got what he wanted with Inuyasha and Kouga…"

"Yeah…"

"So does that mean he already got his way against you?"

"Yeah…" It took a moment before Sango realized what she had just said. "I mean no, _no_, he can't get me. No way." Sango shook her head, her hair waving from right to left.

Kagome caught what she said, though. "Sango, I'm not exactly a patient person."

Sango growled under her breath as she leaned back. "You should be in the FBI or something…" She mumbled.

Kagome scoffed. "Don't ever say that again. I work _alone."_

"What about Naraku?"

"I only stayed with him because of his money. And he did give me some free sample weapons." She sniffed.

"Well, whatever."

Kagome cleared her throat. "So, what did he do to you?"

"…"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me, you know that right?"

Sango mumbled something incoherent.

"Excuse me?"

"My brother…" 

"…eh?"

Sango sighed. "I was from a small family in Hokkaido. I never saw my mom, and dad died when I was young. I had a brother I was taking care of. When Inuyasha was in the explosion, I was off visiting my brother. Funny thing was, I found the house my brother was living in burned down and destroyed in the ashes." She leaned back into the chair. "He got me."

Kagome stayed silent for awhile. Naraku really was a bastard. Wait, scratch that…he still _is _a bastard.

"…not that I really care." Sango said with a meager smile.

Something clicked in her mind. "You haven't told about this to Inu and Kouga have you?"

"…" The silence was enough to answer by itself.

"Oh Sango dear…"

"Don't 'oh Sango dear' me!" Sango snapped. "You wouldn't know how I feel at all."

Kagome lifted her eyebrow. "Shows how much you know."

Sango snapped from her casual position. "What's that suppose to mean?!" 

Kagome shook her head, but quickly stopped when she heard a screech. "What the-"

"C'mon Kagome." Sango said with a very annoyed look and grabbed Kagome's sleeve, quickly pulling her towards the bus stop. Kagome could see that everyone on the street was staring behind them, too shocked to notice two girls ramming into everyone else.

"Wait! Sango, what the hell's going on?!" Kagome shouted, trying not to trip as she was pulled along relentlessly. "Is it a shoot out?!"

"You wish!" Sango shouted. "Daddy must have found out!" 

Kagome faltered. "Daddy?!"

**~*~**

"You guys are the most _despicable_ beings on earth!"

Kagome watched with a bored look, but her ears were completely intent on hearing what Sango had to say about this. Apparently, this was how everyday life was for this little family in front of her.

Inuyasha trying to ignore Sango's yelling, sitting and leaning back as far away as possible. Kouga behind the chair with a very annoyed look and trying to dodge Sango's punches every time she noticed him trying to leave the room. And Sango, the woman of the house, yelling her head off at the two for molesting couple of teenagers that apparently had their daddy come pick them up at the street. Yup, your typical day of the secret agents.

She felt a smug smirk coming on when Sango smacked Inuyasha upside the head when she noticed he wasn't paying any attention, so she left the room and went into the hotel bathroom that connected the two separate rooms. 

Amazing how a bag of money could afford almost any luxurious hotel in Tokyo, a suite to be more exact.

As she stared into the long bathroom mirror, something clicked in her mind that immediately wiped her smirk away.

_"Naraku wants Inuyasha dead."  _

There was a loud shudder as a fist connected with the mirror. 

_Damn it…_

Kagome looked down at her still fisted hand, ignoring the searing pain of her blood trickling down her arm.

She could just put poison in their beverages. She could shoot them in the night. She could push them off the balcony. She could…

She smacked her bloodied hand against her forehead.

There was no way she could do this, yet she had to. She licked her dried lips.

She owed it to the man. No matter how much she would deny it, she knew she owed him. If he hadn't found her…if he hadn't taken her in…

_No…_

She tried to concentrate.

_He betrayed _me_…he inserted a virus in me__…I shouldn't feel so guilty…I shouldn't__…_

"What the hell?"

Kagome snapped her head up as Inuyasha entered the bathroom.

She sneered. "Don't you know how to knock? I could have been peeing."

Inuyasha snorted as he stared down at Kagome's bloody fist. "When there's a loud crack and the whole room shakes after that, you just know no one's peeing."

Kagome just stared at him. "Oh for the love of…get out."

Not listening to what she had just said, he walked up to her and grabbed her wrist. Too shocked to push him away, and too much in pain, Kagome let him bring the hand down towards the sink, but quickly found herself when he turned the water on.

"Uh shit!" She cried, trying to pull her hand away. He didn't let her, though. "Let go! That stinking hurts!"

"Shut up." He commanded promptly, applying soap on her hand. "Stay still."

Kagome stared as he cleansed her bloody hand, watching as he gently massaged her scraped knuckles. She looked up at the mirror, wondering why in the world she was blushing…

…that was when she noticed the crack in the mirror.

_Oh man…_

Another 7 years bad luck…

**AN: **Senseless fluff here, though it's rather light. Again, I apologize for the slow update. Anyway, next chapter – The Feminine Gun. (I, personally, like the next chapter.) ^.^


	10. The Feminine Gun

**AN: **Oh right. I'm really agitated right now. I've almost emailed every fanfiction e-mail address they had and none of them answered back. And while I'm waiting, there's someone out there that knows how to get into my account. I've changed passwords more than I could count with my fingers. God…and I thought school life was complicated…¬_¬

**Disclaimer: **Sometimes, I wonder why I even deal with this anymore. Don't you all know that this is just wasting everyone's valuable time?! (In other words, I don't feel like disclaiming right now.)

**~*~**

**_The Life of a Devil_**

_The Feminine Gun_

**~*~**

"So, tell me again – why are we going to his house?"

Kagome was sitting in the back seat of a plain Rolls Royce, or so how Kouga had called it, that Inuyasha had seduced a woman into 'borrowing' it for awhile. She was wearing mini-skirts – only because of the usual summer's heat in Japan. Her arms were crossed and she was looking out the window, a look of pure boredom completely covering her face. 

Her bandaged wrist was hidden beneath her arm, the only ones knowing about her recent injury, herself and Inuyasha.

Sango was typing away on her Apple's laptop, wearing her sharp glasses she rarely wore. "I told you, it's Inuyasha's _former house. We're only going there to visit his estranged brother, who's actually something like a boss to us."_

"You mean the one that's married?"

Sango looked up from her laptop screen and gave her a wayward glance. Kagome felt the stare and turned her head with an innocent look (which was pretty rare). "What?"

She shook her head. "It was from the 'file' Naraku gave you, wasn't it?"

"I guess." Kagome looked back out the window, not interested anymore.

"Honestly Kagome, you have an attention span of a minnow."

"It's actually more like a squirrel's."

"Whatever." Sango looked back at the laptop screen, but Kagome still caught the glance she gave Inuyasha, who was sitting in the front seat, talking to Kouga who was driving. "I'll tell you the full details when we get there."

Kagome rolled her eyes and watched the green pastures outside the window quickly pass her, not giving her any chance to spot any daisies or butterflies. It was the basic rural areas, thought they were pretty rare around Tokyo. 

She didn't know why they were going to Inuyasha's former house, but from how much she heard from Sango's babbling, they seemed to like to move around a bit, with something about enemies always after them.

Of course, the silence was getting to her (minus the loud music the boys were listening to in the front seat), so casually, she turned her head back to Sango and stared at the laptop screen. For a moment, she was just mindlessly staring at the colors on the screen that flashed every few minutes, but her eyes finally focused and she saw the familiar picture of a particular doctor.

"Dr. Kazaana?"

Sango promptly shut her laptop. 

"Or should I say," Kagome continued. "Miroku?"

Sango pulled her glasses off and laid them on top of her laptop. "Pardon me?" was her oh-so-innocent reply.

She shook her head. "Fess up, Sango. You got it bad."

"What?" She looked horrified. "What are you talking about? Can't you leave a girl to research about her next mission?" Then she went back to her laptop on her lap and plopped the screen back on, obviously ending this discussion as she placed her glasses back on top of her nose.

Kagome just stared at her, then wisely shook her head and looked back outside the window. Of course, she could never avoid a chance to annoy someone. 

"Sucks for you."

"_Excuse_ me?!"

**~*~**

"So you'll be there, alright?"

Kagura had on her usual sleeveless turtleneck on with her long skirt that reached to her ankles. She sat leisurely on the side bench; her legs were delicately crossed, her attention was all on the tiny, black cell phone she had her head leaned onto. As tender as she looked, her long eyelashes hid her blood-colored eyes, twisted with annoyance and impatient.

"Yeah, I'll be there." A sharp reply hissed back. On impulse, Kagura withdrew from the phone, expecting as if the spit would come out of the receiver that would obviously be covering the other end by now with all her hissing. For a moment, she stayed in that position, but then, rather hesitantly, closed the distance back up.

"Stop all your hissing. You knew your boyfriend was going to get killed."

There was a sigh.

"Yeah, but Naraku could have told me a bit earlier." She sounded pissed alright, yet her habit on hissing kept on spraying (at the receiver).

"That's the thing with love life in this kind of job."

"Whatever." She hissed. "I'll be there."

"And one more thing."

"Yeah, yeah." She hissed. "I'll make sure _she's fine."_

Kagura looked at her cell phone as the line abruptly went dead. She looked at it dully.

"_Freak_."

"Nee-san?"

Kagura snapped her head back up as she quickly stuffed her cell phone back into her pocket.

"Nee-san?" the innocent voice repeated, muffled by the thick metal door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Kagura whispered as she checked the deathly, quiet hallway, listening if there was any tapping of shoes against the marble floors. Nothing.

Taking an air in her lungs, she turned to the metal door and pulled out her cell phone again. But this time, she picked open the battery compartment, which flipped back to reveal another compartment that was suspiciously shaped like a safety pin.

With her sharp nails, she opened the small led and pulled out a slender needle-like key. 

Wasting no time at all, she closed the two compartments and shoved her cell phone back into her pocket, than stepped in front of the doorknob that required a card key. Carefully using precise movements with her wrist, she made sure she didn't switch on any hidden alarms as she 'picked' her way through the small slot. There was a slight beep, but quickly stopped, indicating that the entrance was accessible now.

"Yo." She casually said as she entered the lighted room, quietly closing the heavy metal door behind her.

The only other resident in the room was a boy, no older than 8 yet with an aura of wise intensity around him. His hair was long, which was tied back thanks to her pickiness about messy hair. His dull brown eyes looked up at her. "You're not nee-san."

She snorted. "And when did you find that out?"

He looked down, sighing. "Hi Kagura."

She looked around the ordinary room. The curtains were lined with small flowers to make the whole place more comfortable, with a bookcase that covered one wall and the other lined with small antiques. There was another door that led to a small bathroom, but that was it. 

If it was supposed to look more like an asylum than a boy's room, they sure did a good job.

"I guess they didn't change anything since the last time I came in." She said casually, as if being locked up in such a small white room wasn't odd.

He looked up at her funnily. "They wouldn't change anything overnight, ya know."

"Right." She leaned against the door, thinking things over in her head. It was a wonder how such a boy of his age would get into a mess like this, no matter how mature or polite he was.

"Kagura?"

She 'hmm'-ed, still half in her thoughts.

"My name…"

She looked up at him. "What is it?"

"My name…" he repeated.

Kagura, for just a second, looked at him with pity. She walked over towards him to his side and promptly sad down beside him on the bed, making the boy bounce as the mattress quivered. "Kohaku."

"Huh?"

"Your name." She sighed. "It's Kohaku."

"Kohaku." He said, trying out his name as his tongue rolled the words out. For a moment, he became thoughtful, but then shook his head. "I can't remember anything."

"I didn't expect you to." She said as she put her hand on his forehead. It wasn't out of affection, as she moved his bangs out of the way and revealed a thin yet long scar. "You hit your head pretty hard there."

"Nee-san."

Kagura pulled her hand back.

"I have an older sister, right?"

She nodded.

He sighed. "You told me, but I can't remember. I can't remember anything."

There was a momentary peace in the white room each reminiscing on their problems, either not knowing that the cause of their problems were the same. But the peace was quickly shattered when Kagura's phone rang. Reaching for her phone, she hastily answered, getting up from the bed and making sure the young boy didn't hear anything. 

"Yeah?" She growled.

"It's about time." The familiar voice hissed. "Ten minutes till twelve. Like you told me to remind you."

Kagura hang up, stuffing the phone and turning back to the boy.

"What is it, Kagura?"

She shook her head. "I got to go. Duty calls." She said as she walked to the exit and quickly unlatched the door with her same pin-like key.

"Kagura?" 

She had told him to stop addressing her by adding 'nee-san' at the end, like any proper child should do, but now she was having second thoughts…

"What?" She snapped, giving him a glance.

"Why are you always going on this 'job'? What is it?" He used his fingers when he said 'job'.

Kagura sighed. "So many questions, so little time." No one saw it, but an obvious smirk showed on her delicate lips. "I think you'll like what you'll see when I come the next time I visit you."

That was the last thing she said before she shut the door closed, leaving the innocent boy oh-so-very confused. 

**~*~**

"So, what do you think?"

Sango asked as she stepped out of the car, closing her laptop shut.

They were practically in middle of nowhere, what with all the grass and absolutely no inhabitant in sight.

Except for the huge castle-like mansion that towered right in front of their faces.

"Okay…I guess." Kagome responded, also getting out of the car and blocking her eyes from the harsh sun. Maybe it was a bad idea to have let her hair down just this once.

"C'mon, babe." Inuyasha called as he followed suit out of the car, like Kouga who turned the engine off. He smirked as she whipped her head back and gave him a menacing glare, obviously annoyed. Just like he wanted her to be.

"Don't call me that, you hormone-driven puppy." She hissed, sneering at him. Man with their egos…

Sango looked over at Kouga, and Kouga looked over at Sango. They both shook their heads and went ahead towards the front steps.

Of course, before they could actually get in, they were blocked by a white husky that came raging up at them and barked as if there was no tomorrow. Sango and Kouga stayed still, even if the husky came at them with drools flying from his mouths, his canines showing with menace.

Just right before the dog could even touch them; however, the chain leash around his neck twanged and pulled him down right in front of their feet.

Inuyasha, who heard all this commotion, turned away from his mocking match with Kagome and came over towards the dog. He 'tsk'-ed as he shook his head at the dog, who was still barking like crazy. 

"You think after visiting this place more than five times, the dog would recognize us."

Sango eyed Inuyasha quizzically. "Inu, we only came here six times, and the last time we visited was three years ago."

He shrugged.

"_Shiro!_" 

Kagome, who was behind everyone else, looked up at the innocent cry that echoed from the entrance of the so-called 'mansion'. She visibly grimaced. She hated man (with ego), she hated pets…what else could there be for the third thing she hated to appear right there?

Kagome watched, as she hid behind the three other people, as a small little girl hopped down the steps and dashed to where the dog, Shiro, was. The girl's hair was long, a little part of it held in a small ponytail at the side. Her chocolate-colored eyes were bright with energy as she reached for the dog's collar, who immediately stopped barking and began licking at the girl's face, obviously more calm around her.

"Hey Rin." Kouga greeted as he bended down to greet the girl. She looked up at the man and gave a toothy smile (showing some missing teeth).

"Hi Kouga-nii-san!" 

Inuyasha leaned towards Sango's ears. "See, even the girl remembers who we are."

The little girl didn't pay attention to Inuyasha's remark, and continued greeting everyone, her utmost priority. 

"Hi Inuyasha-nii-san, hi Sango-nee-san!" Without warning, she abruptly stood up and ran behind Sango, waving her arms at Kagome. "Hi Kikyou-nee-san!"

There was a momentary silence throughout everyone as they watched what Kagome and Inuyasha's reaction would be. Kagome didn't know what she felt. Pissed, because she was mistaken as Inuyasha's 'love', or worried as she saw Inuyasha's sullen face.

"Err…I'm not Kikyou, kid." She said as she looked away. "I'm just Kagome."

The girl looked at the woman quizzically, obviously confused, but quickly smiled again that toothy smile. "Oh…then hi Kagome-nee-san!"

Kagome really felt awkward now. So innocent children were these days…

"C'mon, Sesshoumaru-sama wants to see you!" Rin shouted with energy, running towards Shiro again and dragging him by the leash.

Kagome got beside Sango, getting as far away from Inuyasha and Kouga as possible. She tried to lighten up the mood. "So, sounds like he already knows we're here."

"Yeah," Sango replied as they followed Rin. "He always does, anyway."

"So, who is that girl, Rin?" 

Sango winced, as if she knew Kagome was going to ask her that exact question. "It's a long story, really."

"Make it short then."

She bit her lip. "We'll talk later, but first…" She stopped as they neared the door, looking at the familiar form. Kagome followed her gaze and met eye-to-eye with a foreign form. There he stood; a man with extremely long, silver hair that was longer than Inuyasha's and straight with an uncanny luster. His sharp golden eyes were on Inuyasha.

He was as bare feet as Rin.

"Rin." He called. "Go inside and take Shiro with you."

"But I want to play outside, Sesshoumaru-sama!" She whined as she hugged her dog. "Please!"

He sighed. "Alright, but please stop calling me that." 

"Okay Sesshoumaru-sama!" She cried as she pulled Shiro with her and ran back out to the entrance gate.

Kagome couldn't hold in a snort.

The sharp man eyed her suspiciously, now that the pet and the child were gone. "That was very unladylike of you, Kikyou."

Kagome glared. "Look, I'm not Kikyou, you. I'm-" before she could finish her sentence, Sango pulled her arm, leading her past the tall man. 

"Sorry Sesshoumaru. We'll be at the waiting room." She cried with a sheepish grin and left the males alone at the door, dragging Kagome with her.

"Hey!" Kagome cried as Sango pushed her onto the couch. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Oh shut your traps." Sango hissed as she sat beside her on the couch. "I just saved you hide there."

"What?!"

She sighed. "I guess I'll have to explain all this right about now."

Kagome made her self comfortable. "Go on."

"Well…first off, when I meant estranged about Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's bond, I meant estranged. They're half related with a same father, but with different mothers. Sesshoumaru's a lot older than Inuyasha, so they always had their fair share of fights and bruises. But then Inuyasha moved to Los Angeles and Sesshoumaru moved here and got married. He never had any children, except for Rin, who was actually his niece-in-law."

"You mean Sesshoumaru's wife was taking care of her niece?" This was getting interesting…

"Yeah, see, I never met her but I heard she was as much of a loner as he was. Her parents died in a car accident so she lived with her brother, who was already married. But then they died too in a fire, so she was taking care of Rin. It's a shame I don't know her name."

"So," Kagome looked around the waiting room, not spotting any family pictures. "Where is this woman, anyway?"

"Umm…she's actually dead."

"…oh."

Sango sighed as she leaned her head back. "Sesshoumaru's wife died just a few years ago with a fatal disease, leaving him with her niece and the dog. He's been more quiet and peaceful around Inuyasha since then."

"So…that's it, huh?" Kagome felt some pity towards the man, remembering how submissive his eyes were.

"Actually, no." This caught Kagome's attention. "The real case is what caused his wife to die. Remember, she fell ill to a fatal disease."

Kagome looked at Sango quizzically. "Wait…you don't mean-"

Sango nodded. "She died with V-157 in her blood."

**~*~**

"C'mon nee-san!" 

Kagome sighed. She would never know how she would get into these situations alone.

"C'mon!" Rin repeated, playing with Shiro.

She kept still, looking dully into space, wishing that she was anywhere but here. Inuyasha stood behind her, obviously amused.

Babysitting a dog, a girl, and a guy watching your every move…this was the perfect punishment anyone could give her.

She stood in the shadows of the mansion, seeing how the small girl played with her pet and trying to ignore Inuyasha's stare. Not that she had any patients for her to live on.

"Would you quit staring?!" She demanded as she rounded on Inuyasha.

He raised an eyebrow as if he didn't know what she was talking about, his arms crossed over his chest. "What ever do you mean?"

"Don't even try it, bastard!"

"…cute."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Are you even listening to me?!"

The form hiding behind the black jeep 'hmm'-ed in response, not really caring as her bracelet jingled on her wrist. It was decorated with snake-shaped jewelry. "I'm not listening, but I'm sure looking." 

_At his butt_, Kagura thought.

"Whatever happened to Hiten, Hebi?" A quiet voice asked from the shadows, not showing any signs of her self from the darkness.

"Forget about him." Hebi hissed. "Look at his ass."

Kagura snorted. "You're despicable, you know that?"

"Whatever."

"People, are we going to do our job or not?" The woman waved her pale hand. "I've seen enough of him and that girl. Now are we going to disappoint Naraku or are we going to enjoy this bloodshed?"

Hebi looked at the woman sarcastically. "You only want to do this because you hate him and love Naraku."

Kagura joined in the fun. "Yeah, since you've been with him in that bedroom of yours a lot longer than me just seeing him in his office."

The woman chuckled. "And to think you are related to him."

"Shut up, _Kizu_."

'Kizu' chuckled again, knowing Kagura's sensitivity towards that little piece of information. "I love hearing that name."

"Yeah, since you're just obsessed with _wounds and all." Hebi hissed as she handled her necklace, which had snake-shaped diamonds on it. "Now c'mon Kizu, do what you do best."_

There was a slight hint of a smirk on her pale face as she drew up her small pistol, aiming it directly towards the small figure in the distance. "Say goodnight, baby."

Kagome whipped her head back when she heard a distinct whimper. "What the hell?"

Inuyasha was quick on his feet as he made his way towards Rin, who was hovering over the unconscious Shiro. "Shiro!" She cried as teardrops formed on the side of her eyes. "Shiro!"

"Don't touch him." He warned her as he pushed her aside, examining the dog. His chest was still moving up and down. "Don't worry, he's still alive."

Kagome was standing above him, frowning as something caught her eyes. "What is _that_?"

Inuyasha looked up at her, following her gaze that was directing at a dart that was sticking out of one of the dog's front legs. Frowning, he pulled the dart out of the dog's skin, who twitched in his sleep, and examined the liquid that was dropping out of the needle. "A sleep drug?"

Then, without warning, Rin who was standing beside Kagome squeaked and promptly fell on the ground. Kagome stepped back in surprise. "Whoa!"

"What the hell is going on here?!" Inuyasha growled as he spotted an identical dart sticking out of Rin's small arm.

Then there was a bang; a blast from a pistol.

"Ergh!" Kagome cried as she felt a sudden pain from her right leg, stumbling on the ground as she finally fell on her back.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried as he instinctively ducked when another shot rung in the air. He felt something graze at his ankle, but ignored that. Before he could reach her, though, a mysterious form appeared standing above her.

"May I join the party?" she hissed with a malicious grin, pointing a pistol at Kagome who had sat up.

Kagome immediately recognized the snake bracelet and the familiar snake-styled clothes. "You!" 

She chuckled. "I'm so glad you remembered me, since you're the one who killed my boyfriend."

"What?!" Kagome cried, obviously in pain. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Hebi ignored her outcry. "I'm sure you liked that dress you bought from me, since I attached a tracking bug to it with a discount."

Kagome didn't want to show it, but she was panicking. A bug was attached to the dress, which had been left in the mansion back in Los Angeles.

Inuyasha stood as he watched what was unfolding. The obvious sneer on her face told everything. 

"That's right." Hebi hissed. "We've blown up your little mansion and we're going to do the same to this one too." She nodded towards the structure behind her. "But first, Kagura will have to intrude."

Kagome's eyes widened. _Kagura…?_

_"Kagura doesn't want…Sister doesn't want…"_

Kanna's words repeated in her ears.

There was a shuffle behind Inuyasha, and both Kagome and he looked behind him. 

A slender woman with her hair held up with two feathers held Rin in her arms, treating the little girl like a porcelain doll. Kagome immediately recognized the feather as an insignia as Naraku's close worker.

She looked at the scene with disinterest. "Yo."

"Ya better go, Kagura." She sneered. "I'll be handling this."

She gave no indication of listening to Hebi, but promptly turned around and slowly walked back to the black jeep, hidden by a tall tree. Inuyasha tried to follow her, but Hebi 'tsk'-ed. 

"Don't even think about moving if you want _her to live." She hissed, pointing the pistol at Kagome's head._

Inuyasha stopped and turned back to her, obviously pissed. "You're a real idiot, bitch."

"Oh," she purred, "why do you say that?"

"'Cause you're on our territory."

Right on time, a bang echoed throughout the greenery, but as if expecting it, Hebi jumped out of the way and back flipped to the side. At the doorstep was Sesshoumaru, looking very pissed. He shot again, but this time he was aiming at the jeep, though it was too far away for him to aim properly. Kagura had already put the sleeping child inside the jeep, so she was free to pull out her own gun and shoot back at Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha took the chance to pull his pistol out, but a bullet just barely glazed his neck, making him momentary paralyzed. Hebi took her gun and shot at Kagome, who rolled away from the bullet, trying to apply pressure to her bleeding leg.

"Where's Kouga?" Inuyasha called as he ducked as a bullet whizzed by.

"Kouga and Sango are inside the house." Sesshoumaru cried, jumping down the steps and ducking behind the porch. "They're searching for a bomb they spotted on the security system."

Inuyasha took the chance to shoot at Hebi, but to his horror she had already gotten close enough to shoot at Kagome in a point blank range. So he did the only thing he could do.

He jumped at her.

Kagome watched in shock as Inuyasha threw himself at Hebi, though she was still shot in the same leg even if he pushed the gun out of her hand.

There was another particularly loud bang as Inuyasha drew his weapon on Hebi and shot her on the forehead, dead center.

Sesshoumaru kept shooting at the black jeep, but Kagura had already gotten into the driver's seat and driven off in the dust cloud when she saw Hebi get shot.

Inuyasha got off of the dead corpse and looked at Kagome, who was still trying to apply pressure on her wounds, her gun lying forgotten beside her on the grass.

"You alright?"

She snorted, though still panting in pain. "I've been shot twice on the same leg. Ya think I'm alright?!"

He sighed. "Guess you are, eh?" He bended his knees and held her leg, trying to calm her pain. "Kagome?"

She was falling unconscious as he held her head. "What?"

"You'll be alright." He said, almost soothingly.

She was having mixed emotions. One minute, he was a hormone-driven puppy, the next; he was a caring soul with a peaceful tone. She would never understand him.

"Yeah…right." That was the last thing she said before everything went dark.

**AN: **So dizzy…nose stuffed…high temperature…throat dry…and yet I'm still up from bed and typing away, even when I should be doing my homework. Yup, that's me. Stay tuned to see what'll happen next! Bwahahahaha *cough* hahahaha…*sneezes* 


	11. Resident Prisoner

**AN: ***sigh* One would wonder how in the world I had ever ended up in the closet…I guess that's what you do in desperation when there are strangers coming into your room without as much as a warning. X_X Oh well, it's not like anyone will look into the closet…I hope…

**Disclaimer: **I'm in a crisis right now and you're demanding for a disclaimer?! You heartless people! (J/K, J/K ^.^''') 

**~*~**

**_The Life of a Devil_**

_Resident Prisoner_

**~*~**

"Oh goddamn it! Watch what you're doing!"

Sango pulled back in shock. "You're awake?" She cried as she pulled back her first aid kit with herself. A pissed-off assassin wasn't exactly a welcoming sight. Not to mention an _injured_, pissed-off assassin.

Kagome gnawed her teeth. "I've been awake since you _threw me onto the sofa."_

"Hey, don't blame me. I'm not use to carrying people."

Kagome stared at Sango. "You always use that crazy boomerang. Even on _me!" She pointed out._

"Heck, you're even _heavier_ than my Hiraikotsu!"

"Wha~ow, ow, ow, _OW!!!_" Kagome screamed as Sango applied even more ointment on her. "What are you _doing?!"_

Sango lifted her eyebrow. "Wow, you're not use to pain, are you?"

"Shut up!"

She sighed. "I'm helping you. You should be thanking me."

"Are you kidding me? You're killing me! I should be planning for revenge!"

"Uh-huh." Sango ignored her and kept on adding even more ointment. Her leg was starting to look like a bottle of milk.

Kagome growled and aimed for her temper. "Man, you really do suck at this."

"Hey, watch what you're saying. I have to do this to Kouga _and Inuyasha every time they get shot."_

"And how many times is that?"

"Five times a week."

"I thought you guys went to a special hospital or whatever."

"That's for major injuries."

Kagome scrunched her nose. "Huh. Really? And speaking of the guys, where are they?"

Sango shrugged, digging up some bandages from her first aid kit. "Somewhere in the office, I _guess_." 

It was Kagome's time to lift her eyebrow. Was this the pissed-off-Sango she thought she would never see?

Sango caught her look. "Well, you _must _know how good I am with technology." She scoffed. "They just don't want me around since I'm a _female _and their all _males."_

Kagome chocked on her chuckle, in hope of faking it as a cough. Sango was acting just like a kid now. It was as if she was in a parallel universe.

"Aren't you acting just a _bit_ para~_oooooOOOOO**OW!!!"**_

Kagome made a mental note to herself; never piss off Sango when she had tweezers in one hand and a white bottle of stinging ointment in the other.

**~*~**

"Got anything yet?" Inuyasha asked, lowering himself by his hands on the armrest.

Kouga was madly pushing random buttons here and there on the metal security system.

"Hold on, I'm still checking."

The males were making themselves busy in the office, Kouga on the big black chair and doing who-knows-what to all the buttons reachable, while Inuyasha towered over Kouga in a very annoying fashion.

It had been exactly an hour after they had recovered the hidden bomb which was attached between the basement pipes. The enemy had taken a great deal in trying to show their demise, since it was also time to go off in a matter of seconds. Of course, with Sango's incredibly witty mind and Kouga's swift feet, they were able to _dispose _of the bomb in a matter of seconds.

Now they were checking for any sign of bugs they had missed while clearing out the _mess they had created._

Inuyasha was looking more and more annoyed, though.

"Oh for Kami's sake, why am I bothering with you?! We should just get Sango and be done with this." He growled.

Kouga paused, and then gave a glance towards Inuyasha. "What the hell's bothering you?"

"Nothing." He snapped. "Just nothing."

"So," Kouga lifted his hand up, going into therapist-mode, "it seems as if you're worried about something."

"Can it, you wild wolf."

"Well, it can't be that you're worried or annoyed about this whole blowup-the-mansion situation. You didn't seem so much as annoyed with the chick said they already blew up the mansion in L.A."

"Just shut up."

Kouga was thoughtful for a few moments before he got a light bulb on top of his head. A smirk tugged at his lips. "You're worried about that assassin, aren't you?"

"_Shut _up_."_

"Looks like _someone's _in lo~ve." Kouga was snickering like a madman now.

Before Inuyasha could slit his throat with his sharpened claws, and believe it he would have, the intercom on one of the screens within the security system beeped.

Inuyasha swore and pushed one of the many, many buttons. The dozens of screens in front of them immediately formed into one huge screen as a face appeared on it.

"Inu, Ookami." A withered, authoritative looking woman said. Her voice sounded like hollow branches of sacred trees, ancient, but filled with the musical tone of nature and knowledge. Although she was so old, her stature on the screen demanded respect and attention with one eye covered by a bandage.

Inuyasha nearly lost his uncanny balance and held onto the armrest to keep him self upright. Kouga was as white as a ghost on his chair.

"Kaede-baba." Kouga said with a nearly emotionless tone. "What a surprise."

"A surprise? I should be the one surprised. Whatever are you doing in Sesshoumaru's home?"

"Visiting."

Kaede lifted an eyebrow. "And I seemed to have already told you that bringing along extra would cause more problems, didn't I?"

Inuyasha sighed. "So, Sesshoumaru already told you on the intercom?"

"No. I just have my ways."

"Hmm. Why aren't I reassured by this?" Kouga scrunched his nose. "So what do you want now?"

"Well, I understand that you have a friend with you. An assassin?" She continued on before they could answer. "I suppose I'll have to let it go this time, but ye have been warned to watch her. Now, to get to the point. I logged on to the security system to ask if you're going to get Doctor Kazaana yet. I'm sure I have already sent Fox the information."

Inuyasha growled. "If you didn't already know, Rin's been kidnapped."

"Ye should know that I have my ways in getting these facts together."

"So," Inuyasha frowned. "You know?"

She nodded.

"Then why do we have to listen to you?" Kouga pointed. "We got Inuyasha's brother's niece-in-law to save. Not to mention the one girl that knows how to calm that idiotic dog. And I don't even want to know what Sesshoumaru's doing right now in his room."

"Planning to rip some heads off or cutting him self with a kitchen knife." Inuyasha talked as if he was talking about the weather outside.

"Thanks…thanks a lot Inu."

"Well, seems as if I don't have to explain at all." Kaede looked down at the pair, boredom evident in her eyes.

"Eh?" 

She sighed. "I see that Sango haven't checked her laptop just yet. Doctor Kazaana has been kidnapped just last night. Now, he is currently held captive just near East of where you are right now. They are going to see to it that he is going to meet his demise by the end of this week. Since it is already Friday, I suggest you get a move on."

"Hold on," Kouga held his hand up. "We know getting Kazaana will benefit Kagome's health and so on (insert Inuyasha's cracking knuckles) but we still have to get Rin."

"You didn't let me finish." Kaede smiled. A sinister smile that meant she knew something they didn't. "I found out that Doctor Kazaana was involved with Naraku a long time ago. Their families are the perfect picture of the family rivalry in _Romeo and Juliet…minus the fact that Doctor Kazaana and Naraku hate each other and both their family died because of that particular hatred. I could say that he will know a great deal of Naraku and will assist you in any way possible." She nodded. "I expect to see him on Monday from the exact spot where you're standing right now." She clicked off before any of them could react on what she said._

For a few minutes, they just stood there, not believing what just happened. Then both of them spontaneously swore in unison.

"Dang it." Kouga growled. "She got us _again_."

"What a hag." Inuyasha scoffed. "Telling us what to do just because she recruited us in the first place."

"Yeah, it's not like she's our boss."

Both of them shook their head. "Women."

**~*~**

"Naraku." 

The man turned around to see his assistant in the doorway, now bowing as usual. "Ahh, Kagura. I see you are back." 

Kagura nodded.

"And?"

She twitched, though he didn't notice. "Hebi has been killed…like you wanted her to…"

A sinister smirk appeared on his shadowed face. "So, I take it they found the bomb?"

Another nod.

"Where's Hari?"

Kagura frowned, but then remembered that that was how he called her. "_Kizu is still with the child in the jeep."_

He couldn't be any happier at that time. "Good. You _do _have the fluid, though?"

Kagura's bottom lip became a victim to her teeth. "Yeah." She growled.

"Good. Now inject the fluid into her and take her to where the captive is. He should have some company."

Kagura had to use all her power to just nod, turn around and head back to the hallway, and not jump onto the desk and beat the pulp out of him. She hated him, no matter if she was somehow related to him or not, she hated his guts.

When she was back to the garage, she noticed that the jeep door was open and her _partner was gone. Probably off somewhere as usual. She lifted her eyebrow. Maybe this was the chance…_

Putting her hand in her pocket, she walked over to the door and saw the pale child, still asleep in the car. There was a needle beside her with some rather dangerous looking, thick blue fluid, meant for her to inject it to the child. Putting that one on the other seat, she pulled out another needle that had some normal liquid inside. With a content sigh, she touched the child's lifeless arm. 

This was a whole lot better than what she was _supposed _to do.

**~*~**

Her head was spinning. 

It was black. So black she couldn't see anything. 

Suddenly there was a voice. Then a click. 

Her body was so stiff she felt like a stick. A piece of helpless stick.

Her eyes began to twitch, and she finally understood that she had been unconscious.

Kohaku couldn't understand what was happening.

One second, Kagura comes in like a shadow as always. Then the next, she dumps a little girl in front of him on the bed and promptly leaves with only a word to say and a very odd and a rare smile. It had shaken him up for a bit, but when the girl began to stir he knew he had to help her.

So he shook her.

"Hey!" He continued. "Hey! Wake up!"

She couldn't see, yet there was something wrong. With a groan, she shook her head. 

Kohaku frowned when she murmured something incoherent. "Excuse me?"

"Don't…want…school…"

"…err…"

"I want…Karre (Currie)…"

"…are you spoiled or something…?" Kohaku sure felt stupid talking to himself. With a sigh, he started shaking her even more desperately. "Wake up!"

She didn't want to, but she felt was if she had to. Trying to wet her mouth, she opened and closed her mouth like a hungry cat and cracked her eyes open. What she saw wasn't what she expected. "Eh?" 

_A boy…?_

"Took you long enough to wake up." He said; his wrist a bit sore as he pulled away. "What were you dreaming? You sure had a weird face there."

The girl opened her eyes fully and looked up at the light in the ceiling. She stuck her tongue out and hissed. "My eye~!"

Kohaku frowned. "Umm…are you…?"

The girl immediately frowned, as if she wasn't meowing like a cat over her eyes like just a moment ago. "What? What am I?"

"Err…" The only thing he could think of was, "What's your name?"

"My name?" She smiled her toothy smile. "My name's…" She abruptly stopped, dumbfounded. "My name…is…"

Kohaku's heart sped up. "C-can you remember?"

"My name…"

_"Rin…"_

_"Huh?" Kohaku backed up as Kagura dumped the girl in front of him, just waking up from his nap. "What are you doing?"_

_"Rin…" was all she said with her sad smile as she turned around and headed back out the door._

_She looked…so…sad…_

"Rin." He mumbled.

"Huh?" The girl cocked her head. "What?"

"Your name." He said with a sincere smile. "Your name…it's…_Rin."_

**AN: **A major cliffhanger here. Next chapter – Curse to the Cure. (Enter Miroku! The Perverted…_Doctor! ^_^''')_


	12. Curse to the Cure

**AN: **Don't even ask why I haven't updated in like…2 months…just read, and enjoy life, why don't ya? ^_^;

**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, blah, Inuyasha, blah, blah, blah… (That's basically what a disclaimer is…yap, yap, yap)

**~*~**

**_The Life of a Devil_**

_Curse to the Cure_

**~*~**

***Flashback Mode***

"Ow."

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

The girl in question looked up, her seductive smile making him nearly melt. "No, Dr. _Miroku, I'm just __fi~ne."_

The 'doctor' didn't loose his composure, though. 

"Alright then. It seems your ankle is as good as it can be." He patted her slightly swollen ankle. "Just a bit twisted, that's all."

"Oh thank you doctor." She smiled (again). "I just _love _it when you do your…'magic'."

"Yes well, I've been doing this for quite some time." He smiled back, charming as it could have been.

"I wish there's someway I could repay you…" She pouted. "And I don't think I'm paying you enough…"

"Well, you have been paying me triple the normal amount of payment."

"Maybe you can come over for dinner tonight?" She rubbed his hand on her feet lovingly. "At _my_ place…"

_*Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring~*_

"Oh, I should be getting that." Miroku quickly stood up and pulled away from her very tight grip on his hand. Without a word he made his way away from his patient and got to the phone on the front counter. Not surprisingly, everyone in the waiting room was a female who all smiled when they saw Miroku.

"Yes?"

"Oh, don't even say 'yes?' to me." Snapped the other voice on line.

"Dear lord, thank god I have you as my receptionist." Miroku sighed heavily. "I'm glad you called."

"That's my job, isn't it?" her voice was completely dull. "Excuse myself into the bathroom and watch from the hallway to see if your 'patients' get out of hand…"

"I'm just glad you installed a phone in the bathroom."

"You just better be doubling my salary. You have enough patients tripling their required payment."

"I don't know about that…" He smiled as the patient he had left on the chair walked passed him without any trouble and smiled at him. 

He smiled back.

"Miroku…as your receptionist and as your longtime friend…I _demand to have a raise." He hinted some smugness in the next sentence. "Or I'll have to gossip around with your patients and 'accidentally' tell them all of your dirty little secrets…"_

"Alright, alright…I'll give you a raise…" He hung up as he rubbed his temple. "Yeesh…blackmailing their boss for their raise…maybe I should have given her to the police a long time ago…"

He looked up and noticed that all the females in the waiting room (of all ages) were watching him (and not to mention staring at his body up and down with adoring eyes). 

"Err…whose next again?"

Every hand in the waiting room went up.

The typical, everyday life of you perverted doctor…

***7 hours later***

"Ow…" Miroku rubbed his sore shoulder. "Man, for once in my life I'd like to not worry about getting my _butt _slapped when I'm walking to the bathroom…"

He muttered to himself as he locked up his office. All the lights were now off with a just a little light from the window, showing the quickly setting sun. Miroku pocketed his keys and quickly walked away from his office, now wearing his long green jacket and holding a brown suitcase.

"Oh gee…" He cracked his neck. "I really need to hire a chiropractor."

The first picture that flashed into his head was a blonde woman, dressed in the same doctor jacket as him, her gorgeous hair reaching just to her thighs…

Miroku was this close to just smiling at his own perverted thoughts.

If he was paying attention, he would have noticed the lone figure, standing in the distance under a streetlight.

As he closed in near his lone car in the deserted parking lot, a sudden shiver of disturbance ran down his spine. His eyes immediately narrowed.

The gloved hand that was just about closing in on his neck suddenly stopped as Miroku brought his leg down to the ground. Miroku looked behind him and watched as the man covered in black crumpled to the cement ground, clutching his *manly* area.

Miroku just had to wince. "I feel your pain, my friend."

"Bravo, Kazaana." The lone figure under the streetlight clapped as Miroku whirled around. "Or as you call yourself; Miroku."

Miroku sneered. "Nice to see that you finally found me…Naraku."

"On the contrary, my dear old friend." He smirked. "I've known where you were hiding for quite awhile."

"Oh? Then you wouldn't mind me saying that you must have grown quite old after the last we saw of each other."

Naraku's smile didn't falter. "My friend. You haven't changed at all."

Miroku's eyes widened as he realized what he should have the moment he stepped out of his office.

He was surrounded.

Dropping his suitcase as the sun settled beneath the ground, enveloping all of them in darkness, he whirled around and punched the man that was about to attack him in the abdominal region, immediately knocking him out. Then he grabbed two men out from the shadows and grabbed each of their heads in each of his hand, then did what anyone would have done with two heads in their hands.

_//Crack//_

Miroku frowned. That never happened before…

Of course, unlike the movies, the two men didn't pass out as they were supposed to and just stumbled around like couple of drunken guys on the weekends. Miroku shrugged and pushed them hard with his hands, both loosing their balance and falling on the ground like a dog told to do so.

He began to step back, wanting nothing more to do with this than he already was, but Miroku sensed a sudden forwarning feeling to his right and pulled his right wrist up for defense, just as a dart flew by and nicked his bandaged wrist. Miroku cringed.

Because he was too consumed in pain, he didn't realize there was another man, incredibly large might I add, that came behind him and grabbed both his arms before he could realize what was happening.

Miroku's ears were met by Naraku's malicious laughter.

"So, Miroku, you haven't lost your humor _and_ your skills in Karate and Kung-Fu." Naraku's smile deepened. "But it doesn't help if I know your weak point on your right hand. It's too bad the _'curse' has to pass down from generations to generations like that."_

Miroku's eyes twitched as he felt his own mind beginning to wander. "You…bastard…" 

But before his eyes dropped, before he could realize he was about to fall into deep unconsciousness, he saw a figure standing in the shadows. A slim figure with a dart.

And that was all before he fell asleep.

***2 Days Later***

"I just can _not_ believe you guys waited this long to tell me." 

Inuyasha growled. "We only got the information on Friday, Fox, just chill out."

Sango eyed him maliciously. "You could have told me this on Saturday, and I would have gotten all the fine prints by today."

Kagome and Kouga only sat in silence, eating their Sushi like they had done so for the past week. This was just a great morning quality time…

"Yeah, well…at least we still have some time…"

Kagome leaned towards Kouga. "Do you guys procrastinate this often?"

"Nah…" Kouga shook his head, "Inuyasha's usually straight to the point…but ever since _she died…well, his mind's been wandering around lately."_

Kagome bit her food off her chopstick a little too hard. Always with the _she._

They were still at Sesshoumaru's place, knowing that they probably had their apartments bugged by now. Not to mention that this mansion had one of the most complicated systems of security traps in the world…that was Sango's words of wisdom when she had suggested staying where they were now.

"This is _Naraku we're talking about!" Sango's growl interrupted Kagome's thoughts. "You'd think we were just going to raid some helpless gals in the hot springs by the way you're acting."_

…For some reason, Kagome couldn't help but wonder if they had actually done just that before…

"Okay, now you're way over the line here." Inuyasha said with a dull face. "And why the hell are you reminding me about _that_ particular mission…?"

…so, Kagome regretted being so paranoid…or maybe it was her wounded leg that was making her a bit woozy this morning…

"Ahh…good memories…" Kouga ate his fish with a very queer smile.

…oh, what a fine day it was…

**~*~**

_"Kagura." _

The woman in black stopped on her tracks as she acknowledged the presence of her fellow 'worker', holding a tray of some western style foods. The voice was firm, but not harsh. At least it didn't set her already bad mood up.

"What?" Kagura snapped. "Best not talk to me unless you want a hole in your head." 

The ever familiar giggle erupted from the girl's dainty lips. "Oh yes Kagura, I can't forget that you're not the morning person."

"What do you want now, Yura?" She said, her jaws tight set tight in a grim line, trying not to snap back. 

Yura was a very feminine girl – like how Hebi had been. But unlike the now deceased-snake gal, Yura was more well balance in Yin and Yang. One moment, she can be such an innocent little girl with the brightest personality you could imagine, and the next, she could be shoving about five to twelve knives down your throat. Even if Yura was the third best in her line of work, after Kagome and Kagura, she had no particular grudge against anyone. She was apparently the well-suited gal to ever work for Naraku, oddly enough.

"Oh, well Naraku wanted me to make sure you gave the drug to that cute, little girl." She said this as she reached for the slice of bread on the tray Kagura was holding, though she shifted the tray just as Yura reached for it.

_Cute, little girl…?_

…yes…she was very suitable as being an assassin…

"Yeah, I gave it to her…"

"Alright then, I guess I should go back to guarding then…" She sighed sadly with her most sweetest look. As sweet as she could possibly look in such a dainty outfit.

"Guarding?" This definitely caught Kagura's attention.

"Yeah, Naraku says that some people are going to get Naraku back in Tokyo." She yawned. "Didn't catch their names, though…"

Kagura looked at her quizzically. "How the hell did you ever get here?"

"Hmm?"

"Erg, never mind…" She turned back to her destination down the hallway. "Just tell Naraku that I've did my part."

"Okie, dokie." Was the cheerful reply she got as Yura turned around, but not before she bit down on the bread she had gotten from the tray, and how she had gotten it, Kagura would never know. 

As Yura walked down with her happy-go-lucky attitude, Kagura immediately stopped and waited until Yura's footsteps died down, indicating that she was gone.

Kagura snorted. Yeah, she really had done her job.

Naraku was sick, she already knew, but she didn't think he was so sick as to order her to inject whatever liquid into children's small veins (she didn't exactly have a PHD) that caused a lasting Amnesia. This just proved that people can be more wretched in the inside, since almost everyone around here knew that she had a soft spot for kids…

Luckily enough, she had some of those leftover drugs in her pocket that was given to Kohaku the first time round…

Going through the same routine, Kagura opened the heavy metal door and was greeted by a very odd sight…

Kohaku crashed down to the ground as Rin stood up. "I win! I'm the champion of twisters! Nyahahahahahahahaha!"

"No fair…" Kohaku grumbled. "Rematch!!!"

"So, I see that you guys finally found the secret stash of board games in the shelves."

Kohaku and Rin looked up to see a fairly bored looking Kagura with the most delicious looking tray of food they had seen.

"Oolala! Breakfast!" Rin cheeped.

"Wow, I never ate these before…" Kohaku awed as he pointed at some funny looking sauce on the plates.

Kagura sighed and laid the tray on the desk. "We just got some few dozen new shipments of food from Russia. And also, you guys are going to have to split the last toast in half. Yura took one in the hallway."

"You mean Yura with the Kodachi?"

"Kodachi? What's a Kodachi?" Rin asked. "Is that food?"

"Nooo!" Kohaku smacked his hand on his forehead while he took a slice of bread from the tray with his other hand. "It's like a sword…it's a cross between a sword and a dagger. It's great for defense, but it's smaller than a sword and bigger than a dagger."

"…so…it's not food?"

Kagura watched in utter silence…

…maybe she shouldn't have used that temporary amnesia drug after all…

**~*~**

_"Miroku."_

_The boy kept on bouncing the basketball around in the basketball court._

_"Miroku." The man repeated, rubbing his right wrist._

_The bouncing stopped, but the boy didn't reply._

_"You're going to have to listen to me eventually."_

_"I don't want to talk to you." The boy said; he's bangs covering his usually bright eyes._

_"Look, Miroku." The aging man side, still standing in the shadows. "It's not my fault this had to happen-"_

_"Not your fault?!" Miroku threw the ball into the trees. "Not your fault you never come home and see me? Not your fault you're always fighting with that stupid rival? Not your fault that you never told me my mom was killed by her stepbrother?!"_

**_"Miroku!"_**__

_"No! You listen to me for once! I'm your son and you always call me by my first name. I don't even know what you or my mom look like, and you are always absorbed in defeating your own stepbrother-in-law!" He abruptly turned and roundhouse kicked the cold metal bar of the basketball stand. He felt the bone and his muscle crack in his leg, but that didn't matter. He had to unleash his anger on something._

_"I hate you dad! I hated you for never being there when I did something right, I hate you now for not understanding what I have to go through, and I promise you that I'll always, **always hate you!!!"**_

_Hate you…_

_Hate you…_

_…hate you…_

Miroku abruptly woke up. Talk about a bad, bad nightmare…

Groaning, he leaned forward as he felt his mind flood with confusion, his right wrist stinging worse than it ever had. It could have been because he had been exposed to a new kind of drug too abruptly, or it could have been because his wrists were because tied rather tightly together behind the chair he was forced to sit on…all to his analysis on his rather troubling situation.

"Oh…dear lord…my head…"

"Ooooh…you're cuter than the picture…"

Miroku snapped his head to the form that came out of the shadows.

A female in a rather revealing outfit, with a Kodachi bound to her waist and her bangs separated by a red ribbon. She was near her twenties and the texture of her skin was quite inquisitive to…

Miroku groaned, all this analyzing getting to his head…he tried to lean his head, but something stinged his cheek and he immediately pulled away, though he couldn't prevent the trail of blood oozing down his cheek.

"Oops, should have pulled my strings back." the odd woman cooed and took out her comb. The moment she had revealed the comb, Miroku heard odd sounds close to his ears, like strings untangling by itself…

…another groan escaped him from too much thinking…

"Oh, poor you." She said, somehow getting close to him without him noticing how quickly she had made the trip across the room. "Don't worry, Naraku will end your misery tonight, though I say it _is_ a bit of a waste."

_Naraku…_

_…his step-uncle…_

_"Dad!"_

_The younger Miroku yelled in tears as he ran across the bloody rooms, ignoring the servant's orders to stay outside._

_"Dad!"_

_Another shot rang; another bullet in his father's chest._

_"No! Stop it! Dad!" _

_There was a momentary pause of silence as the little boy ran to his fallen father, the enemies and the allies both watching the tragic scene in silence._

_"Miroku…" The man spattered blood. "Miroku…"_

_"Dad, no, don't talk…please…" Miroku chocked on a sob, holding his head with his bad wrist; like father like son._

_His father didn't listen._

_"I'm so sorry…I never…I never was there…for you…" He wheezed and coughed blood in between._

_"No, don't say that. Please, I forgive you for everything…just don't go…don't…"_

_"I just wanted you to say that…that you'll always…always be…my…" As the dieing man coughed more blood and held up his right wrist, also in the purple bandage identical to Miroku's, and rubbed Miroku's tearstained cheek, he mouthed the last word in a distinct and father-like fashion, his voice lost forever-_

_'Son.'_

_Then the man's hand dropped, his eyes closed and his breathing stopped._

_The man Miroku knew as his father, was no more._

_"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" The little boy screamed in dismay. "No! Dad! Don't go! I can't go on like this! I need you!"_

_But suddenly, the shooting had started again as bullets flew and were exchanged by one another, and one wheezed by his head dangerously close. He didn't care though. He only cared about his father, not wanting to believe he was dead; gone forever._

_But a rough hand took Miroku's forearm and harshly pulled him towards the exit, roughly pulling him away from his deceased father's body._

_As speechless as Miroku was, he had caught a glimpse of the man he knew was the killer, he knew was his dear old 'uncle'…the man standing in the very back in the shadows, exchanging looks with Miroku as their eyes caught a hold of each other's._

_Shearing madness boiled inside him when he smirked._

_Naraku…_

_Miroku had promised that day that he, at the age of 13, was going to destroy Naraku, whether it was the last thing he did or not…_

**AN: ***Clears throat* Well, that wasn't exactly supposed to happen until the next chapter, but I guess I'll have to just…toss around all this a bit…anyway, after going through tough time, death threats; including many, 'I know where you live'-ones, it got sort of ridiculous. -.-; Anyway, it's summer. So more time to write…hopefully…

Next chapter – _In the Middle of the Hair _(oh yes, what clever title…guess who stars in there…)


	13. In the Middle of the Hair

**AN: **Well, now that I'm finished with Half Innocent, I'll have time to work on this fic! Thanks for not giving me any death threats! ^^;

**Disclaimer: **Honestly people, just go to the first chapter. -_-

**~*~**

**_The Life of a Devil_**

_In the Middle of the Hair_

**~*~**

_*Abandoned Gas Station – __9:16:25 PM__*_

All was quiet in the deserted road, not a life moving in the darkening greenery. As an ominous wind blew by, however, a few leaves flew into the air. Moments later a sleek, black limo appeared on the grovel road, the tires groaning slightly because of not being used to such a rural area. 

The doors to the gas station swung as the wind picked up, the top hinge complete rusted, cracked and broken off.  

It was what you call a ghost town.

The doors to the limo opened up as the car stopped, and the driver got out, opening the door next to him in a hurry.

A man in his black suit stepped out, holding a black leather case very close to him and walking towards the swinging door as if he owned the very road he walked on. His shiny shoes made a different echoing noise when he stepped into the station.

Instead of grovel, we now find the odd fellow in a luxurious room of pure marble inside the so-called, 'abandoned gas station'.

"You're late."

The man's lips curved ever so slightly when he heard the echoing growl. "Not my fault the road is neglected of any signs to direct me to." He looked around, still wearing his black sunglasses. "I must say, this is a nice place you got yourself."

"Pure marble tiles. Now, put the case on the ground."

His eyebrow lowered. "I thought we had an agreement; we have a fair trade, right on the table."

There was a low chuckle as he snapped his fingers. "Get the money."

Another man in black appeared out of the shadows beside him with another suitcase. He opened it to reveal dozens of one hundred dollar bills, all wrapped up and ready to go.

The man, still wearing his black sunglasses, visibly smiled.

"So, you got it?" The man, leaning out of the shadows revealed himself to be quite an ugly bald man – almost like a frog. "The jewelry?"

"Take a look, why don't you?"

Doing the same, he opened the case and inside were dozens of clear packages with emerald diamonds in them.

The frogman (we'll call him that for now) nearly drooled. "Alright, let's get this trade going."

The man shut his case with the precious jewels inside, but then held his hand up. "One more thing."

He growled. "What? What is it now?" He obviously wanted the jewels badly.

"You said you would tell me a little about your self and your boss."

The sigh was audible. "Naraku don't like being talked about when he's not around. Besides, I'm busy."

"Busy? How so?"

"Stop pestering me with all these questions. All I know is I'm supposed to go and kill some guy before midnight in the abandoned fake-hair factory due to the north. Now give it here."

The smile was just too visible. "Thank you. That was all I needed." Then he promptly began to walk out of the station.

"Hey!" The frogman yelled. "What about the jewelry?!"

He kept on walking.

"Boys, shoot him but not the case!"

Dozens of gunshots suddenly echoed through the shadows, making black holes through the marble tiles. Yet oddly enough, not one of them hit the man that was still walking towards the door.

"What are you all doing?! Shoot him! Shoot –?!"

Before the silence, a single gun shot echoed more loudly than the others and he was abruptly cut off, seeing the blood trickling out of his mouth.

"Next time," A familiar hiss ran through his ears, "don't let the enemy know where you are." 

The frogman fell to the ground without even seeing the woman behind him.

The silver haired, 'driver' was leaning against the limo, whistling an odd tune. The man with the suitcase walked towards him and smirked, showing his fangs he had hid during the little chat inside the gas station. His long ponytail hair blew in the wind. "Aren't you supposed to open the door for me, _dog?"_

Inuyasha snorted. "Don't get so full of yourself wolf. The only reason you played the main negotiator this time was because they would have known who I was with my hair."

He leaned against the door like Inuyasha, and took his sunglasses off, revealing his cerulean eyes. He looked off in the distance in the similar fashion. "Wonder if the girls are finished yet…"

Just then, a few gunshots rang through the gas station as two forms dashed out on cue. Sango and Kagome both held their guns, their hair slightly out of place from both of their single ponytails, but continued and jumped over the limo, missing a few gunshots.

"Kouga! Inuyasha!" They both yelled in unison as they landed next to them.

As if planned, both males took out their guns and snapped around, shooting over the car with true James Bond Style.

Kagome growled as Sango panted next to Kouga. "You guys are just playing around…" She glared at Inuyasha, who was still firing at the enemy over the car like Kouga.

"It's our job."

"We're like the lionesses." Sango kept her head bowed so not to get shot. "We hunt down the prey, kill them, and then let you both have the glory."

"If that's how you like to see it sweetie." Kouga smirked. "Get in the car!" He yelled when a few more guys ran out. 

Inuyasha got into the driver's seat and Kouga in the passenger's seat beside him. Sango and Kagome got in the back seat in a scurry of hurry, watching some of the men get in their own hidden vehicles from the windows. 

"They got more men than we thought." Inuyasha growled as he stepped on the accelerator, shooting a few rocks at the car behind them with a satisfying crack before shooting off down the road. "Kouga, you still got the jewel?"

"Of course I do. It's loaned from the museum anyway."

"Too bad you didn't get the money too."

"Tell me about it."

Sango rolled her eyes and Kagome snorted. Little did they know the girls had grabbed a handful of hundred dollar bills when they were in the gas station and after Kagome killed that frogman – _Finder's Keepers_.

"Say, can you girls –?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Kagome and Sango sighed audibly, muttering incoherently and rolling down the windows.

"Thanks doll." Inuyasha grinned and exchanged glances with Kouga. Both of the males shamelessly watched the females poked their heads out with their guns, their posteriors visible to them. Life was good.

Kagome cursed when she nearly dodged a bullet. She had just healed from her leg wound; she wasn't going to get any head injury. "Sango!" She yelled over the car screeches.

"Yeah?!" Sango shot another bullet, successfully breaking the opponent's front window.

"Shoot the tires!"

"Gotcha!"

Both females aimed and fired at the mass of black rubber behind them and in a matter of seconds, there were loud popping noises as the car slightly jolted behind them and started to loose control, making the cars behind that one screech to a halt.

Sighing, the females got back into the car and rolled the windows up. "We got rid of them."

"Thanks babe."

Kagome shot a bullet at the front window.

_Meanwhile…_

Miroku gulped. 

Over his lifetime, he had seen many pesky ladies that wanted him and whatnot, but this chick was the creepiest babe he had ever encountered in his currier as a doctor. And meaning creepy, he _meant_ creepy.

Looking around the fake hairs binding him to the huge metal table, he bit his bottom lip and searched for any escape route from this oblivion of a hair. He was just covered in purple hair! The horror…

Yura, his capture's name, noticed his desperation. "Awww…don't look so desperate doc, you'll die soon." She cooed and rubbed her red skull she held in her other hand like a puppy.

Just plain creepy… 

"Umm…why did you tie me with…_hair_?" He asked, wanting to make a conversation and steer away from looking at all the manikins with the long wigs. This hair thing was getting to him…

"Oh, well, you see…" She sat on the huge table he was laid out on. "I used to be a hair specialist when I was a young teen."

"…eh?" Miroku raised his eyebrow. "Well…that explains a lot."

"Yup." She agreed very bubbly. She just didn't look the type to be any murderer. "But then my parents died because they got electrocuted."

"Electrocuted?"

"Yeah; my parents were serial killers. So they got sat on the electric chairs." She giggled. "Their hairs stuck out when the sparks ran through them! It was _so funny!"_

Miroku smiled wearily. He was very scared now… "Err…by any chance; can you tie me up some other place? I feel very uncomfortable in this position…" He was right about her not being a murderer. She was just too childish.

"Oh? What, you think I'm going to rape you?" She giggled, her magenta eyes sparkling and her red bow flowing through her black hair. 

"Err…" That was true.

"Nah, I don't do that. I just kidnap people and watch them die."

_Creepy…! _Miroku just wanted to hide in a dark corner now.

"But, maybe I can find a nice place to tie you up on. I think your 'rescuers' are coming now."

_Rescuers…?_

_10 minutes later…_

"This any better?"

Miroku looked down at her from the ceiling, he's waist and arms tied up in chain and dangling in the air helplessly. "…yeah. Yeah, much better. Thanks…"

Yura smiled her toothy smile. "No prob."

_*Somewhere in Gunma (Location shall be unnamed) – __9:38:47 PM__*_

The tall man watched the flashing screen, neither smile nor frown crossing his cool face.

Sesshoumaru furiously typed away on his computer while watching the monitor above him. Inuyasha would be destroying his limo into pieces by now, ridding of all clues for the enemy. 

Going back to the screen, he heard the monitor buzz slightly, but didn't look up. Oh well, that was the cost of being a secret agent; you had to give up many things for your work.

"Hello Kaede." He said with a monotone voice, not exactly greeting her.

"You're the only one who always knows when I'm on the screen." 

He kept on watching his computer screen, not looking up at her at all. "My senses are keener than any of the others in this line of job."

She sighed. "I take it your brother has just left to fetch the doctor?"

"Exactly an hour ago he left with my limo to get the exact whereabouts."

"It's always on the last moment." There was a slight beep from the monitor. "Also, I got the information that Naraku has hid his main location yet again."

"We knew that. The assassin, Kagome or so, went to look for it last week but found nothing more than a huge abandoned building."

"Very tricky…" Kaede cleared her throat. "Speaking of Kagome…"

"I'm keeping an eye on her." Sesshoumaru replied, knowing full well what she wanted to say. "She seems to be on our side, but she may be still followed by her former crew. She's probably the main target of Naraku now."

"I was afraid of that." Kaede nodded. "Well, I'll end the transmission here."

"Good day."

_*The Abandoned Fake-Hair Factory – __10:04:39 PM__*_

"You guys really like destroying things, don't you?"

Kagome hid behind the tree, watching the slightly darker sky hover over them.

"It's simple; and I like easy stuff." Inuyasha smirked as he sat on the branch above her, watching the door to the factory very intently.

She sighed. Just her luck to be paired up with the dog of the group. Sango and Kouga had gone around the area, checking for any guard they hadn't knocked out yet. 

"Is this your first time?"

Kagome looked up. "Hmm?"

"I mean, is this your first time you snuck in illegally?"

"Well, no of course not." Kagome snorted. "I'm an assassin. I myself am illegal."

"But have you ever rescued someone?"

She looked away from him. "…no."

Inuyasha leaned against the tree. "You're normal."

"What?" Kagome scowled up at him. "What are you talking about? Stop talking nonsense."

"You may act like a tough macho chick outside, but you're just a school girl on the inside." He shrugged. "Sort of like Sango."

Something inside of her had gone limp. She opened her mouth, but she couldn't respond. What he was saying…was it true?

_Of course not…_

Kagome glared at him instead. "You're just toying with me."

"Am I?" He casually smiled down at her.

Then something rustled in the bushes.

Kagome snapped around and held up her gun as Inuyasha jumped down from the branch, ready to take out his own pistol.

But before any of them could respond, a small can rolled out of the grass.

"What the –?" Kagome frowned, but before she could do anything else, Inuyasha had taken her hand.

Just as he began to run, a spraying sound escaped the lid of the can and a light smoke steadied out of the hole, starting to fill the air with the dizzying and intoxicating aura.

That was when Kagome realized the toxins.

Inuyasha was running at top speed with Kagome's hand in his, running from the trees that were now already clouded with the gentle yet deadly smoke and ran full straight into the clearing.

Kagome was getting slightly dizzy, since she wasn't sure she had sniffed the smoke, but continued running alongside Inuyasha.

_"Hiraikotsu!"_

The familiar boomerang swirled above them, but Kagome was sure Sango didn't have two boomerangs…her head was beginning to cloud over.

"That's the signal!" Inuyasha yelled as they neared the factory. "Get inside, we're surrounded!"

She let herself be thrown into the opened door as a few gunshots rang the air, too dizzy to straighten her composure.

But just as Inuyasha was about to stand up, the door behind them flew shut as a few bolts and clicks were heard. 

"Oh crud." Inuyasha cursed and grabbed for the handle, but it promptly fell off as he tried to pull. "A solid metal door."

Kagome then realized that they were surrounded in darkness. "Oh…my head…" She groaned.

"Just stay still."

"Oy, Kagome! Inuyasha!" 

Both of them looked up to see Kouga jogging towards them, his gun in his hand and a light trickle of blood running down his forehead. 

"Yo, Kouga." Inuyasha stood up, helping Kagome stand up. "Where's Sango?"

He sighed. "I lost her in the smoke. I tried calling her after she caught her boomerang, but the gunshots were too loud."

"So she could be still out there?" Inuyasha frowned with his eyes slightly in disbelief. This was the first time Kagome had seen him worried; though she couldn't exactly see him clearly.

"What happened to Kagome?"

"She took a whiff of that gas. It must be really strong, because I didn't even see her sniff it."

Kagome shook her head. "My head…it's just a little dizzy…"

Suddenly, all three of them jumped as a loud clank echoed through the building and the all the lights turned on one after that other following after the loud sound.

It was the oddest factory any of them had ever seen.

There were manikins all over the place with fake wigs slightly tilted from their heads; a dozen or so machineries here and there with large portions of hair sticking out of their large knife like steels.

But as they looked around, there was another loud clank and before they knew it, the whole building was coming back to life. The machineries were moving with their steel scissors cutting up hair and a large tank in the middle was swirling around mixtures of colors to dye the hair with.

That was when a loud giggle caught all three of their attentions.

"Oolala, so you all actually came?"

They all turned around and looked up towards the stairs above them to see a woman in a short and sleek, black Chinese dress and a long cut showing the full view of her thighs. Her hair was held up with an exceptionally larger red bow than before. Kagome knew instantly that this meant trouble.

"Yura…" Her left eye twitched. Naraku sure loved playing with her…

The girl heard Kagome's mumble as the two guys looked at her. "Oh!" She started walking down the stairs. "Kagome~! You really did join them then? I never thought you would…"

Kagome looked away. "…yeah…"

"Well, I'm sorry to say we're enemies then." She cocked her head.

"…yeah…"

"It's too bad. You were so much more fun than any other girls in the building." She shrugged. "Oh well. I guess it was bound to happen. You didn't seem like the type to work with Naraku. Then again, Kagura doesn't either…"

"You talk a lot, you know that?" Kouga growled, yet not being able to resist looking at her legs.

She smiled with shining eyes, just as she reached their level. "Well, it's not like I've actually done this before."

"…what?!" 

"She's usually the kidnapper." Kagome mumbled. "She never really killed anyone."

"But hey, there's first time for everything, right?" She snapped her fingers and smiled more broadly as another loud clank rang through the air.

All four of them looked up to see a large crane moving slowly to hover above the tank of the mixing dye, and to the horror for the three of them, a human was hanging from the crane by the chains around his arms and waist. He was gagged and blindfolded, not seeing what was below him.

"I'm sure the doctor is a very patient man." She watched him with an oddly proud look on her face. "Maybe he can wait long enough until you save him…unless you die in the process." 

She shrugged as if this was just all a game and turned around, walking back towards the stairs. "If any of you can reach me in time up at the controlling center, I won't drown him in the toxic color." She called, not looking back. "But remember; there's a time limit."

"Shit." Kouga looked around as they heard a few clicks. "They got in while she was talking."

Inuyasha was about to follow Yura up the stairs, but he jumped back when a series of guns fired at him.

"No one's here but her." Kagome looked around. "This is a trap."

"What?" Inuyasha looked around, but didn't dare move again. "What do you mean a trap?"

"She never killed anyone…with her hands." 

The males' skin whitened. 

"We sometimes called her a _'rogue'_. She killed people with her traps." Kagome bit her bottom lip. "If we move, we could get our legs blown off."

There was a moments of silence before Inuyasha snorted. "I'm not used to standing around." Then, intentionally, he stepped forward.

Everything happened spontaneously.

Kagome instinctively jumped back as a huge wooden crate fell from the ceiling on top of them as an arrow whizzed by, missing her nose just by inches. Inuyasha had thrown himself forward and rolled across the floor, getting to his feet as if he was on ice and dodging the attack with true style. Kouga had jumped over a large wooden box and had started for the doctor, who was still dangling helplessly from the crane.

Kagome, her head still woozy, got to her feet a little clumsily and took her gun out. "Watch out for any mines or strings; she's especially fond of explosions!"

"Thanks for the info!" Inuyasha yelled from across the room as he dodged a few arrows, stumbling on a long string by his feet. He regained his composure and shot at a nearby manikin, causing it to fall back. Just as it did, a few arrows flew by and stuck itself in the head of the manikin's. "Try shooting at the manikins! They'll set a few traps off!"

She had to give credit to him; he was smarter than he looked.

Stumbling her way towards forward, she looked up at the control room and saw Yura already beginning to push a few buttons; ready to drown Miroku. Cursing, she dashed towards the stairs but didn't even notice the small part of the ground sticking up a little. She stepped on the soft mound and that was when she noticed a rather very large looking ax falling on her.

"Oh shit…" Kagome's jaw dropped. Now this was even dramatic for Yura…

"Kagome! Watch it!"

She grimaced and just as the ax was a few feet above her did she finally jump out of the way, but not before getting her top part of the wrist nicked a bit. She landed hard on her other elbow, causing her to loose her grip on her gun which sailed off into the air and off to devil knows where.

_"Arrrrrrgh!"_

Kagome and Inuyasha watched in shock as Kouga flew through the air, much like in the same fashion as Kagome's gun, with a very large and deep cut across his chest and landing hard on his back with a dull thud.

"Looks like someone got too near to the hair turners~!" Yura's singsong voice echoed through the speakers and pointed towards a very sharp looking steel that was twisting and turning crazily. "Too bad he had to stumble on that string. I'll be surprised if he can even breathe after that~!"

That was one man down…

Inuyasha, now furious, shot from where he was and started towards the stairs. But even before he had crossed the room, they heard a large clanking noise and noticed the crane holding the doctor above the tank slowly lowering every inch per second.

"Better get moving~!"

_"Hiraikotsu!"_

Kagome snapped around to see a rather large part of the ceiling crash down near them, and everyone (Yura, Inuyasha, and Kagome since Kouga was still unconscious or dead) had to stop what they were doing to watch with awe as a slender form dropped from the tall ceiling with her boomerang alongside her, her face half covered with her steel mask.

"…Sango?" Kagome blinked. Talk about making an entrance…

She didn't respond, as she looked at Kouga's still and unmoving form and then up at Miroku, who was still being dropped to the tank and had somehow loosened his blindfold off and was watching with shock, but still gagged and chained, to Inuyasha who had a long cut on his cheek thanks to the arrow, and then to Kagome, who was still on the ground and holding her nicked wrist. Then, with flaming eyes she looked up at Yura, who was looking very impressed.

"Wow…now that's what I call a fighter." Yura smiled and looked down at Sango's waist. "Oh! A sword?!"

Kagome blanched. She knew what would happen next.

"Care for a little one on one?" Yura stood up and walked out of the glass made control room, her impressive custom made kodachi next to her own waist.

Sango glared at her and took her mask off.

"Oh no, no." Yura blinked but kept on smiling. "Keep the mask on. It's only fair for you to use your own weapons, since this is _my_ little playground you dropped in on."

Kagome sighed as she got up.

"Hey." Inuyasha came up next to her, watching the whole scene in slight amusement. Just slightly though. "What's going on?"

"Yura can't resist having a sword fight. She's a skilled swordsman." Kagome sighed and looked at Sango, who could very well hear everything she was saying. "This is our chance to sneak into the control room. When she starts fighting with swords, she's completely out of control."

Kagome and Inuyasha watched as Yura jumped from the stairs and landed right in front of Sango, drawing her kodachi out. "Draw your sword. I don't care if you prefer to use your boomerang instead."

And before the eye could comprehend what was happening, Yura had brought her sword down on Sango, who blocked with her Hiraikotsu and drew her sword out, blocking another attack with it.

"C'mon, this is our chance." Kagome stood up and ran towards the stairs, watching for any hidden traps.

Inuyasha followed her, jumping over a few strings here and there, soon reaching the stairs.

Kagome pulled on the doorknob. "Darn it, she locked it."

"Move; this is a man's job." He then promptly threw himself onto the door and it slammed open, the hinges breaking apart.

"And I thought ladies went in first." She raised her eyebrow as she went in, Inuyasha standing up and dusting his sleeves off. "Now, which buttons?" She looked at the numerous blue and red dots on the control system.

"How about the big red one?"

Kagome looked at where Inuyasha was pointing at. It said in bold red letters – _CRANE CONTROL. "Oh, yeah…" _

Slamming her fist down on the red button, the couple watched as the doctor on the crane start to rise towards the ceiling…too high…

"Hey, he's going to crash into the lights!"

"Oh man…" Kagome searched through the smaller buttons, not wanting to get Miroku electrocuted, and noticed another large one that was instead blue this time. "Oh, here it is."

"Kagome, hold on!"

Too late.

Both of them paused with a dumbfounded look as they looked around the dark factory; the building now completely shrouded in darkness like when they first came in earlier. 

"…I think that was the emergency switch…"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's hardly visibly form. Then shrugged. "It _was an emergency."_

There was an audible chuckle. "Right…well, since it's dark and no one can exactly see –"

"Don't even think about it bastard." Kagome tried to glare at him in the dark. "You pervert."

"Darn…" 

A giggle echoed the building. 

Kagome and Inuyasha watched from the control room to see a slender form jump away from a sleek metal like sheen (probably Sango's sword) and out the now open door.

"I guess you win this little game, Kagome! But Naraku knows everyone's weakness! Let's play again _real_ soon~!" Yura cried as she dashed out the door and into the dark night sky.

But what she said rang in Kagome's ears. 

_"But Naraku knows everyone's weakness!"_

If Naraku knew…

"Kagome?"

She looked behind at Inuyasha. "Hmm?"

"Maybe it's best to get the doc from the crane."

"…oh yeah."

She had completely forgotten about him.

**AN: _READ!!! OR ELSE…!!!_**

Do you, or do you not want Ayame to be in this story?! If you don't know her, then don't vote. I don't want to see any reviews saying, 'I don't know her, but no, because I feel like it.' But if yes, or no…you must review to vote!!!


	14. Member of the Canine

**AN: **Umm…I have mixed feelings…see, the Ayame-vote thing I had last chapter…well, let's say it sort of tied… ::shrug:: Ah well, I'll just make her a minor character and not a main one. I think that'll work…somehow… _(But careful, this chapter tells a lot about her_.After that, though, she'll appear only a few times…give or take a few._)_

**Disclaimer: **Look at the last chapter. Then look at the last one…and then the last one…I'm thinking no one's reading this by now.

**~*~**

**_The Life of a Devil_**

_Member of the Canine_

**~*~**

_*Two weeks before Miroku's rescue – __Tokyo__ Machinery Factory – __3:49:05AM_*__

"Honestly Ayame. You keep doing the same thing every single day."

The old man sighed. He was what you call the perfect picture of a hermit. Long white beard, long white hair, long white mustache, long white eyebrows…even a white business suit.

He sat in his leather business chair, looking out the window of his second story office and watching sparks the men created fly into the air while they bended metals and drilled holes into them from below where he sat. 

With a sigh, he rotated his seat to face his mahogany office desk that was spotless with only a few papers stacked neatly to the right corner. He took his scissors from his desk and laid the folder onto the surface of the wood, which he was once reading from. Opening it carefully, he took a paper out and started cutting it at random spots. Then, when he was finished with that, he threw the pieces of the papers into the trash bin next to his desk.

But as he took the second paper out, a picture slid off from the folder and landed right on the floor in front of his desk.

Shirookami Ayame bended down and picked up the picture in her smudged fingers. Standing up straight, she revealed her shining emerald eyes that were currently looking at the picture interestingly. Her white sleeveless shirt had obviously seen better days like her army green shorts. She also had a dirt smudge on the bridge of her nose she hadn't bothered to clean and her messy pair of ponytails looked slightly singed from all the sparks outside. 

She, unlike her grandfather, looked fit to work outside the office with all the tired men than standing inside the luxurious office that was carpeted in silver and emerald. It looked as if favoring the two particular colors ran in the family.

"So, ya thinking of buying a bazooka, huh?" She scrunched her nose. "Next time though, remember to pick up the right catalog. I swear they're jacking up the prices in the black market these days." She dropped the photo on the desk. "Don't ya think so too, gramps?"

There were obvious differences between the two.

"Dear, you're steering off the subject." He cleared his throat as he took the picture and began to cut that into pieces too. "Although I must highly agree with you, dear."

This earned a toothy smile from her. At least her teeth were as white as it should be, unlike her greasy shirt.

"But honestly, you should really control your temper dear. Obviously, my own granddaughter pummeling a few men is going to make someone sue us."

"Sorry gramps." She scratched her ear. "I know you don't like getting attention from the police and I understand that. I just don't like mans that grabs your chest out of the blues."

"…oh, is that what they did?" He dropped his scissor and raised his eyebrow. "Well, they I should be talking to the boys instead, hmm?"

"Well yeah." She shrugged. "I best be going back to work then. See ya later gramps." She saluted and started to walk off towards the door.

"All right. But remember to wipe the smudge from the bridge of your nose." 

She smiled secretively. He knew she wasn't going to respond – it was a daily routine.

Closing the door quietly, she looked around the deserted hallway and yawned a great big yawn, her arms raised and not bothering to cover her mouth. Oh yeah, her grandfather would have greatly disapproved of that one.

Stomping down the once quiet hallway, making dirty black footprints on the red carpet, she looked from the windows on either side of her. From outside the building, it might have looked like your ordinary everyday factory that started early in the mornings, but inside it was more different than that.

Slamming a white door open and not bothering to close it, she walked down the steel footsteps that lead right to the opening of the first floor. A few men working looked up from the hot metal and waved at her. She smiled and winked back. She didn't like perverts, that was true, but she didn't say she hated attention.

At a young age, she had been drawn to weapons and the black markets. It wasn't unusual for a girl to be in such a ruthless place when her own grandfather was such a great drug lord, though he specialized mostly in weapons (the reason he had so many of his factories for that purpose). Her parents and her grandmother hadn't understood that – so they left.

So here she was now, 10 years later in a fake machinery factory that actually made weapons to sell in the black market.

"So, how'd the business going now?" One of the men she was passing asked, holding his drill from the hot metal and adjusting his heavy helmet. "It better be booming; my check counts on it."

"I know that, Chad." She snapped and walked over towards his table. "And yeah; we're having a good season this year. They're buying the twice the amount we were hoping for."

"You're kidding!" He smiled, showing a silver front tooth. "Looks like I can pay for the rent then."

"Honestly." She crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "It's only because that Naraku of an idiot's going against some secret agent or whatever…"

"Ah well, at least he's doing some good this time." He shrugged and started to go back to drilling. "Oh, and good luck with that deal. You better look real nice then."

"I know, I know." She grumbled and walked off as he started drilling again, sparks flying from the cooled down metal.

The only reason her grandfather even let her in here was because she knew how to seduce man into buying their weapons for the black market. Really though, he probably wanted her to be as girly as possible and not turnout like him in the process. Of course, he did a lousy job of that.

_Well…at least I didn't turn out like that Naraku-bastard…_

She snorted at her own thoughts. Naraku was their main rival in the business, though he was thought better of at being the evil one and acted more ruthless than they could ever be or ever _wanted_ to be.

During the last month or so, they had gotten words that Naraku had been attracting some agents and all the governments on him, which was real bad for the others in the black market, since nearly everyone was somehow connected to his trading and his crimes in the market. He was particularly disliked at the moment.

Heading towards the bathroom to clean up, she remembered that her hardly used makeup kit was inside her grandfather's white limo.

Cursing, she headed towards the front entrance. As she stepped out into the fresh air, she frowned when about a dozen man walked passed her – all dressed in heavy black coats. Ayame definitely didn't like the looks of them – especially the fact about the heavy coats in the summer.

Shrugging it off, she walked towards the parked limo hidden behind the factory. Opening the trunk in search of her disliked kit, neither she nor anyone else driving by the factory heard any gunshots or yells.

She only found her deceased coworkers and her grandfather until she walked back inside the bloodied factory. 

_*A few hours after Miroku's rescue – Sesshoumaru's Mansion – __1:07:49AM_*__

"Was the chick suicidal or what?!"

Kouga yelled again as he tried to stand up, but failing and sitting back down on the chair in a huff of pain. 

"I swear, when we find her I'm going to strangle the life out of her! I can hardly breathe."

"Then maybe it'll be better if you don't talk." Inuyasha snorted. "But really, is she always that…"

"Abnormal?" Kagome suggested.

"…"

"Weird?" Kouga suggested.

"…"

"…crazy?" They both suggested.

"Yeah, that's it."

Kagome sighed. This whole thing was nagging her; especially the part about Yura's taunting. 

Looking around the slightly dark, large living room, she wondered why every room in the mansion had to be so dim. And not to mention always covered in black or brown leather. Then she noticed Sango walking back from the kitchen and holding a tray of…apples?

"Hey, Sango?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "Since when did you start serving fruits around here?"

"Since someone important slept in here." She muttered as she set the trey down on the glass coffee table, or more specifically, right in front of the still unconscious doctor who was lying down on a couch. It looked as if he had been knocked out by the strong toxic odor of the color dyes in the huge tank.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kouga all exchanged glances. Now this was an odd behavior.

But before any of them could say anything to that (and yes they would have just loved to have taunted at her odd behavior) the familiar silver-haired brother came in to the completely leather room.

"Well, I take it you successfully completed the mission?" He asked in his monotone voice. He paused when he saw Miroku with a wet towel on his forehead. "…with some minor difficulties."

"That wasn't preventable." Sango quickly cut in.

"Well, as long as he's not going to die…"

"Yeah, we're sure."

Sesshoumaru looked oddly at Sango (like everyone else in the room) but then looked back to the doctor when a groan escaped his mouth.

"I see that he looks as if he's waking up."

Kagome looked up from the floor and watched from her seat as the man on the couch started to move around a bit. Sango took the wet towel on his forehead and looked down at him. His eyes opened, revealing a pair of slightly dull looking indigo eyes.

"Scalpel…number two…skin damage…"

Kouga cleared his throat. "What the heck is he talking about?"

"…I guess he's just really into his doctor job."

"So he's still dreaming?" Kagome raised her eyebrow.

Just then Miroku's hand shop up from beside him on the couch and to everyone's utter shock (and complete amusement), his hand landed right on Sango's breasts.

"Damage…breast cancer."

Kagome blanched while the other guys had to stuff their balled fists into their mouth, chocking on a laugh. Sango was too shocked to move or do anything except let her jaw drop. Sesshoumaru even twitched as if he was going to laugh. So close too.

And to top it all, the wide television screen just had to buzz as static appeared and the familiar wrinkled face popped out of the still turned off screen. Bad timing was everything in this house…

"Well, I take it you all sitting here means that the doctor is…? Err…Sango?" She looked over towards the shocked Sango, Miroku's hand _still on her breast, and the doctor himself who still seemed to be half in la-la land. _

"…" She couldn't even respond to that and walked off from the screen, but the screen didn't go back to normal and switched off like it should have.

"…hmm…" Inuyasha kept his fist in his mouth. "He he he he…"

Kagome watched the screen until Kaede came back on, but now holding a red remote control. She was deciding which button to press.

"Ahh…this will do." She pressed on a green one.

Everyone in the room had to cover their ears as a loud screeching noise echoed loudly in the mansion, nearly bursting their eardrums. The alarm didn't stop until Miroku fully opened his eyes that were now confused and wide awake.

"Argh! No Yura, don't point that thing at me!" He yelled in alarm and that was when and only when Kaede had pressed on the green button again and shut the incredibly loud alarm off.

"Well, it looks like he's fully awake now." Kaede cleared her throat and put the remote control somewhere away from the screen.

"Man, were you trying to make us deaf or what?!" Kouga growled but then coughed and held his chest. "Oh crud…it's bleeding again…"

Kagome watched Miroku take in his surrounding in utter confusion. 

He looked from Inuyasha to Kouga who both had guns on their belt (not a comforting sight), to Sesshoumaru who was watching him with a cold and stern look (also not a comforting sight), to Kagome with her eyes narrowed (…slightly uncomfortable sight), then to Sango who was right in front of him and staring at him oddly (that was when he realized what he had grabbed in his state of half consciousness), and then finally to Kaede on the wide screen TV (…slightly odd sight).

That something started to sink in.

"Wait…Yura's not here, is she?"

Sango stood and walked to sit on another couch with an odd expression on her face as Kaede shook her head, who seemed to be the only one who didn't have mixed feelings about this guy. "No, she is not."

"Thank lord." He breathed out the air no one noticed he was holding.

"Well I'm sure you know me then?" Kaede said.

Miroku frowned. "I'm not –"

"One_eyedpirate@ameritech.net?"

Even Sesshoumaru had to stare at her oddly. 

"Oh! The warning e-mail!" His smiled quickly dropped. "That was you?"

"I did warn you about your enemy coming after you."

He rubbed the back of his head. "I was surrounded."

"You're a black belt."

"I got a bit rusty." He definitely didn't meet her eyes this time.

"It says here you've been teaching children in Karate."

"…I was surprised from behind." He scratched his shoulder. "A dart of some kind. Sleep drug I presume."

"Sleep drug?" Kagome wasn't the only one who noticed the similarities. "From a dart?"

Sesshoumaru was definitely interested this time.

"Yes, a female threw a dart at me." He scratched his chin. "I really don't remember all the details though…"

"It was definitely Naraku then." Kagome sighed. "He loves repeating the same things over and over again."

Inuyasha twitched. Obviously, Kikyou was still in his mind. 

"Isn't there anymore you can remember or tell us about?" Kouga rubbed his wounded chest and winced again. "Like any of his weaknesses?"  
Miroku sighed. "For the past few years, I've been trying to forget about Naraku, no matter how much I wanted to kill him. The only thing I know is that he has a virus he's planning to spread through the entire west side of this Earth."

Kaede raised her eyebrow. "West side of this Earth? The Americas?"

He nodded. "I take it he's not very fond of English."

"How's he going to do that?"

Miroku shrugged at Inuyasha's question. "Maybe a plane? I was only concerned about Naraku finishing the virus."

"He already did." 

"Actually," He pointed out to Kagome. "He hasn't. The finished version of the virus is incurable, while the unfinished version is curable. The only way you'd know is to be infected with it."

Kagome glared at him. "Well, then I guess I would know."

Kaede cut in before Miroku could respond to that. "Is there anyway you can cure such an anonymous virus?"

"Err…" He was looking hesitantly at Kagome's sharp glare. "I'm going to have to have a sample of blood that's been infected…"

"Kagome." Kaede nodded.

Kagome winced. If there was one thing she hated, it was needles.

"I feel like such a lab rat…"

_*Somewhere in __Tokyo__ – _5:40:56AM___*_

"Yura."

That was the only word that echoed through the deserted hallway, still dimly lighted as always.

The girl stopped as she looked back and took her headphone off, which she was just moment ago dancing along the hallway with. "Naraku?"

"You have failed me Yura." He said in his unusually monotone voice as he stepped out of the dark shadowed part of the hallway.

She turned off the MD3Walkman and fully turned around. "You said I didn't have to kill anyone, unlike my other half who always did."

"I didn't say you could let them take Miroku." He sneered at her. "And your other half – your twin – was killed by Inuyasha, if I have to remind you."

She shrugged. "Next time you might want to be more specific." She started to turn around. "And I don't really care about what happened to my twin. She was an idiot anyway."

"There is no next time, Yura."

She stopped, raised her eyebrow then giggled. "Yeah…_sure_ Naraku. I'm the most useful assassin you got right now. Not to mention lively, if I do say so myself."

Naraku secretly smirked. "Oh no Yura. I've found a perfect replacement for you."

"What – ow!" She screamed when a sharp needle suddenly dug itself into her shoulder. "What the –?!"

"Thank you Hari."

Yura turned around to look at the retreating form, catching only a glimpse of her long raven hair that reached all the way below her waist before she disappeared into the shadows. She reached for the dart on her shoulder and pulled it out with a wince. "What?!"

"I think you'll find this quite different than Kagome's infection." He chuckled as he started to walk back towards the shadows.

"What?! Wait a second!" She yelled as she threw the dart down on the ground and tried to follow him. But as she tried to walk, she stumbled clumsily and fell to the floor, her vision beginning to blur just slightly at the edges. 

_What…?_

Yura looked down at her hand. It was getting slightly sweaty…and the building was air conditioned…

_Hari…isn't that Kik-_

She stood up and looked down at the dart beside her feet, her head feeling extremely woozy. Maybe she should take that with her.

Picking it up and stuffing it into her pocket, she stumbled towards the opposite way Naraku went. Tears were beginning to stream out of her burning eyes, and she wasn't even controlling the tears.

_Kagome…? What does this…the virus…?_

She gasped…she was infected…? 

She shook her head, earning a cry of pain from her.

She had to find Kagome.

"Yura?"

Stumbling to the floor and landing on her knees, she looked up to see Kagura's confused face, who had just came back from the children's room to get their breakfast. "Kagura…help…"

When someone like Yura was pleading for help on her knees, something was _definitely wrong…_

"Virus…Naraku…" She gasped out. "My throat. I can't…"

"Oh shit." Kagura bent down and grabbed both sides of her head. "Stay still." But she knew that was physically impossible for Yura now. Looking into her shaking eyes, she noticed the odd blotchiness. It was the virus all right.

"I can't…hot." She panted.

"Hold on." Kagura helped Yura up. "I'm going to have to get you out of here."

_Naraku…damn you…what have you done?_

She led Yura towards the elevator.

_Have you really finished the virus…? Damn it…_

_*Sesshoumaru's Mansion – __6:38:52AM__*_

"Well?"

Miroku kept on shaking the test tube, seeing how the blue liquid mixed inside with her blood.

"…hello?" Kagome grumbled, seeing Miroku do whatever he was doing as she looked around the hospital like basement. Whoever though Sesshoumaru had an emergency medical room right below the living room? "Aren't you going to answer me?"

Miroku watched the red liquid turn slightly darker. He added a drop of her blood with his eyedropper again.

"Hey!"

He sighed and lowered the chemicals down to the table. "This isn't working…"

She frowned. "What do you mean _not working_?"

"I mean the sample of your blood. The amount you gave me…I need more then a few drops of blood."

She blanched. "What?! I'm not giving you anymore of my blood!" She massaged the bandaged area that covered where he stuck his evil needle into her arm.

"I didn't say I wanted anymore of your blood." He sighed. "Even if I did, I think the loss of your blood could cause you to go into a sudden seizure. Your circulatory system is very delicate right now."

Looking away, she snorted. "Yeah…_delicate_."

He sighed as he went back to shaking the tube. "I think the only way I could make a cure is to get the original sample of the virus Naraku made –"

She raised her eyebrow. 

"– which probably might be somewhere inside Naraku's domain."

"Great. We don't even know where he is." She sighed.

There was complete silence before Miroku broke it with the oddest question Kagome had heard yet.

"So…Sango. Is she single?

Kagome looked at him oddly. "Why, you interested in her?"

He shrugged. "I was just wondering if she was going out with Kouga."

Kagome thought about the percentage of seeing if that could ever happen. She came up with negative zero point five…give or take a few. "Err…_no." She looked at the interesting spot on the ceiling. "Why didn't you think she was going out with Inuyasha?"_

"Oh, him?" Miroku chuckled. "I thought he was going out with you."

"Excuse me?" 

"Well, it's a bit obvious."

"You've only been here for a couple of hours."

He smiled secretly to himself. "I'm a very observant person."

She glared at the back of his head. What did he know? Inuyasha was a pervert – he'd go for anyone wearing skirt. Besides, he was still crestfallen over Kikyou, and they weren't even sure if she was dead. 

She shook her head. He only had a soft spot for her because she resembled Kikyou…though she had no idea how…

Miroku and Kagome both looked up when a hard thud was heard above them.

"What was that?"

"No idea." Kagome ran to the stairs. "Stay here."

As Miroku watched her ran towards the basement door, he looked at the blood inside the tube. He sighed. Back to work for him then.

Kagome opened the heavy oak door and poked her head into the hallway. "Hey! What the heck's going on around here?!"

"Let's just say the zoo's here to visit us." Sango rushed passed her as she went to the front door to figure out what the commotion was all about. 

She watched her go and shook her head. Sango was wrong. This _was the zoo. Shutting the door behind her, she followed Sango towards the front entrance._

What she saw made her freeze right on the spot.

Kouga was trying to hold back a brown haired girl that was pushing her way through the hallway, while Inuyasha was on the ground with a huge vase resting on his chest. Even he didn't want to see Sesshoumaru angry if he saw his priceless vase smashed to pieces.

"For the love of Kami, what's going on?!" Sango yelled, standing in front of Kagome.

"This nuthouse is trying to get in!" He said as he pushed her back, but having a hard time since he wasn't completely healed yet.

"I'm not a nuthouse!" She yelled back, revealing her emerald eyes and glaring at him with it.

Kagome's jaw dropped. It couldn't be…!

"…A–Ayame?!"

Everything seemed to have stopped right after Kagome said this one name.

The emerald eyed girl, Ayame, stopped trying to kick Kouga's shin and looked at Kagome. She gasped and smiled, nearly making Kouga stumble when she suddenly pushed him away. "Kagome, I knew you'd be here! Right after I found out you betrayed that Naraku-bastard!"

Inuyasha was getting up as he pushed the vase off of him. "Hey, you know who she is?" 

"No idea." Kouga hissed back.

"Umm…Ayame, what are you doing here?"

Her smile immediately dropped. "I was trying to get away from Naraku."

Sango cut in. "Naraku? He's after you?"

"Yeah." She snorted. "Since I'm the only Shirookami left."

This must have striked a cord in the three secret agents. _"Shirookami?!"_

Kagome knew why they were so shocked, and she avoided complete eye contact. Ayame's grandfather was a master at trading weapons in the black markets. He wasn't exactly as evil as Naraku…nah, he was a nice old man, but he was almost as notorious as Naraku in getting away from the cops so easily. Speaking of which…

"Say, where's gramps?" She asked, wanting to break the silence.

Ayame didn't answer at first then she rolled her eyes as if she was acting like it was nothing. "He and his business got killed by Naraku."

"Naraku did what?!" She whitened._ My greatest weakness…_

"Excuse me?" Sango cut in again. "I don't understand…how do you guys know each other?"

Kagome didn't answer.

_My greatest weakness…right after my family died…_

"Oh, how she knows me?" Ayame pointed at herself and then at Kagome. Sango nodded. This girl was odd as Yura…

_My greatest weakness is having…_

"I'm her third cousin once removed!"

_Complete_ silence…

_My greatest weakness is having the last of my family members die…_

**AN: **Now, _that was unexpected. The next chapter will be up soon. Oh yes, and by the way...he he he he... there's going to be major fluff in the next chapter. No lime...it'll be like...Devil's Kiss. And yes, it'll be between Inuyasha and Kagome ^.^   
Next chapter - _Medieval Midnight Mooch_ (...Mu wha ha ha ha ha...)_


	15. Medieval Midnight Mooch

**AN: **Ahh yes, the romance scene we've all been waiting for…_Mu wha ha ha ha ha_!!! And I'm also sorry to say I won't have Shippou in this fic. Because if I did, I'd have Souten too, and it'll get even more complicated. I just can't steer away from my original coupling! Oh yes…it's about time someone noticed that Naraku is surrounded by women. All his henchmen are practically girls…in this fic I mean.

**Disclaimer: **Don't bother me with this…you guys a piranhas! You keep taking, and taking, and taking…and did I mention taking?

**~*~**

**_The Life of a Devil_**

_Medieval Midnight Mooch_

**~*~**

_*Sesshoumaru's Mansion – __8:57:09AM__*_

Kagome flopped onto her bed and growled. She rubbed her eyes and looked out the open window. So many things had happened, even before sunrise…

_*Flashback*_

_"Look, I can't stay here for long."_

_Kagome frowned, leaning from the opposite couch. "Why? It's safe here."_

_Ayame sighed. "Look, it's not that." She looked from right to left, everyone else watching her oddly. Standing up, she walked towards Kagome and showed her hand._

_She frowned. "A smudged hand?"_

_Ayame blanched and looked down at her hand. "Oh crud…I rubbed my hand on my forehead when I was running…sweating like crazy…"_

_…so that was the greasy looking smudge all over Ayame's face and shirt. She looked as if she had just run through an oil factory._

_"Darn it…umm…" She looked around and noticed Kouga, who was glaring at her from his chair. He was taken back when she walked towards him and leaned down close to him; as if about to kiss him. _

_She rested her hands on his shoulders and started to blink like crazy. For a minute, he looked as if she was crazy then realization seemed to sink in. He nodded and Ayame, blinking once more, nodded too and walked back towards her couch without saying anything._

_Sitting back down, she smiled at Kagome as if nothing had happened. "You know, I wanted to give you this cute boy's phone number, but looks like I smudged it. Oh well, too bad…"_

_Kagome frowned. "Ayame, what are you –" _

_"Anyway, how are you after you betrayed Naraku?"_

_"Why are you asking these –?"_

_She shook her head furiously. _

_Kagome watched Kouga stand up and whisper something in Inuyasha's ears. His eyes widened and nodded. Sango and Sesshoumaru watched them quietly, as if they could tell what was going on by just watching them. Inuyasha nodded to Sango and she nodded back, standing up too and walking towards Kagome. Sitting down, she leaned in to her ear._

_"Ayame's bugged."_

_Kagome gasped quietly. Well, that explained everything…_

_"Anyway, I just thought it might be nice to visit, since I'm on the run and all." She shrugged and stuffed one of her hand into her jean pocket. "Well, I think I better go now. Sorry for causing so much ruckus. You guys just looked as if you would have kicked me out if I didn't force my way in anyway."_

_"Hell yeah." Kouga growled as if nothing had happened. "Get out of here. It's better not having another stinking canine staying in here."_

_Inuyasha and Ayame glared at him._

_She snorted as she stood up. "The other would be you, right?"_

_"Get out." _

_She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. No need to be so touchy." She turned around as she delicately pulled a green paper out of her jean pocket. "Well, I hope I'll see you all again…" She glared at Kouga. "…maybe not all of you…"_

_He snorted as she walked away, but not before she dropped the paper on the coffee table without a single sound and walked off, not looking back._

_"Well, see ya. I'll be in my weaponry shop. My gramps first shop he left for me…"_

_*End of Flashback*_

"So, what did the green paper say anyway?" Kagome asked, watching Sango go through the abnormally large closet…she would have thought the closet was the exact same size as the guestroom – actually, it probably was…

She sat up from the bed. Why in the devil did all the rooms have to be so…dark?! She looked around the brown modern room.

"Read it yourself." Sango poked her head from the closet doorway, and handed Kagome the paper, going back to the giant closet and shuffling through some clothes.

_I hope you all understood that I was bugged – I wouldn't want to be thought as a crazy girl. Anyway, as I probably have said, Naraku killed my gramps and everyone I ever knew. I want revenge, but I'm only a weapon specialist; I'll only get in your way. So I pulled some strings from my gramps' old friends and found out that Onigumo, a billionaire and Naraku's _step_brother, knows the _exact _pattern of where Naraku moves to and from – meaning his hideouts. The only thing is…he's mentally out of place because his 'loving–brother' tortured him for suspicion of treason (personally, I think he just didn't like him). I think the only way you could even meet him is to attend the Medieval Ball he has – or his caretaker has, since he's mentally off from Earth at the moment – every once a month. So that means you're going to have to wear a gown or some sort to the ball which is going to be held about tomorrow night. I would go with you, but there's no way anyone's going to get me into any girly clothes. Well, I hope this info helps – I want to see Naraku dead as much as I want a personally customized bazooka._

_– Ayame_

_"…what?!" _

Sango poked her head from the closet again. "For some reason, I knew you weren't going to be happy about it."

"Happy?" Oh…Kagome was mad alright. _"Happy?!"_ _Real mad. "Are you kidding me?! Ayame, my own third cousin who's been once removed, leaves me with this sort of situation?! _A ball?!_ And for the love of Kami, it's Naraku's brother we're talking about!"_

"Oh give pity for this Onigumo guy." Sango waved it off. "He's Naraku's _stepbrother, and he's been tortured by him. I'm sure he hates him…though I'm not sure if we could get anything out of his slightly off mind…"_

"Exactly!" Kagome raised her arm in the air. She obviously didn't want to go to this ball. "How are we going to find out anything from him?!"

Sango shrugged. "We could probably sneak into his office or something."

"But isn't it invitation only?"

"Please Kagome." Sango looked at her with a sarcastic look. "We're secret agents. Pull a few strings here and there, and we could be thought as a multimillionaire in a finger snap." She snapped her fingers as an example.

Kagome groaned. Looks like she had no exit out of this…

"But one thing."

She looked at her with a tired expression.

"How did Ayame get removed?" She shuffled back into the closet. "I never got the concept of it."

"Oh bravo. What a brilliant question." Growling, she fell back on the bed. "Her family; they went through a lot of divorcements here and there. I think Ayame's real mother was my mom's cousin…or was she my mom's second cousin?"

Sango poked her head from the doorway again. "Huh?"

Kagome shook her head. "All I know is her family went through a lot of weird divorcements, so I don't really think she used to be my third cousin…"

"…oh." 

It looked as if not one of them in the room understood what Kagome had just said.

"…well, I gotta find you a nice gown. Get over here; I don't know your size."

Kagome grumbled as she hopped off the bed and made her way over a few gowns on the floor. "You really know how to cleanout the closet. Whose gowns are these anyways?"

"Mine." Sango said.

"All _these?!"_

She looked at her with those 'innocent' eyes. "What? A girl has to have a lot of clothes when your life is always at stake with the crime lords, drug lords, and not to mention all those military government officials around here!"

"…whatever." 

"Now, what do you think about this one?"

To Kagome's horror, Sango stood up from the carpet and turned around, holding a strawberry pink gown that had lacy stripes of ruby red flowing down to the hems of the dress. Not to mention all the yellow bows stuck onto the gown; Kagome would have thought someone would have suffocated with all the bows stuck to the neck.

"So, what do you think? Is it pretty?" Sango twirled around, holding the dress to her chest and checking it out. "Do you like it? The color's cold _Passion Pink."_

_"Are you kidding me?!" _Kagome burst out. "That thing's _hideous! The most __disgusting thing I've ever seen in my entire stinking life!"_

Sango snorted as she dropped the gown on the floor. "Oh calm down. I knew you wouldn't like it. Here follow me – there are more gowns deeper into the closet."

Kagome followed Sango (making sure to step on the hideous pink gown while at it) and was led into a huge hallway–like maze of closets after closets. Following Sango through the odd rows of gowns, she noticed a few nice ones (obviously black) and some more disgusting ones (obviously pink). 

"Don't you want to find your own gown first?" Kagome asked, wanting to break the ominous silence. "I mean…there's a lot in here."

"I'm not going."

Kagome stopped in her tracks. "What?!"

She shrugged. "I really don't feel like getting into any gowns any time soon."

"But you can't leave me with two perverts to go to a ball…that's just nasty!" Kagome yelled.

Sango sighed. "Hey, I made up my mind. Besides, they act less perverted when they're around strangers." She started the journey through the closets again.

"…yeah right." Kagome started following Sango again through the maze, but she couldn't help wonder why Sango was acting this quietly today. Now that she thought about it, she had been acting this quietly since Miroku had groped her breasts…eh…

"Oh!" 

Kagome jumped. "What?"

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!!!" 

"…what?!"

Sango pulled out a gown from the rows of the other dresses and held it up as high as she could with her arms. "This is _perfect_ for you!"

Kagome stared at the gown with a stunned expression. "It's pink…"

"No it's not!!!" Sango exaggerated. "It's a dull violet with a _hint of pink on the neck collar that's V-shaped!" She held up the bottom rim. "And don't you even like the slits near the thighs?!'_

"…it still looks like pink."

Sango growled. "It's _not_ pink!!!"

Kagome kept on staring at it. "I say it's still pink."

She threw the dress at her. "Whatever, you're still going to wear that thing!"

"What? Why?! Why couldn't it be green? Or even white?!"

"Please Kagome, green looks better on…well, on Ayame…and you're just kidding about the white thing."

Kagome muttered some incoherent things. She was right…

"Just take the gown. It's better than those pink bowed ones…"

"…fine." She grumbled as she took the dress. Sango didn't notice how she was staring at the dress with a surprised look. It was probably more than twenty thousand dollars, and Sango was just letting her take it… 

"How about this?"

Kagome turned around with a soft look before she blanched and it evolved into a skeptical look. Sango was holding a bright red bow that sparkled in the light from the ceiling.

"It'll look nice if you have your hair in a ponytail."

_"Sango!"_

She backed away. "Whaa~at?"

_Meanwhile…_

"So basically, we have to get some info out of a mentally disturbed guy, eh?"

Kouga looked out the window. "That's basically what that nutcase said."

Miroku sighed. "You could at least be polite while she's not here." He looked back at the test tube he was continuously churning.

"Whatever."

Inuyasha looked into the mirror, seeing himself in the odd medieval-styled clothes and the obvious scowl plastered onto his face. "This is the part I hate most in my job."

"The dress up?"

"What else?"

Miroku looked up from dropping another liquid onto the blood on his glass beaker. "Is it really appropriate to test this virus in the master bedroom? I know I said I needed somewhere with more space and light…but…" He looked around the luxuriously rich surrounding. Porcelain vases, leather pedestals…this mansion reminded frighteningly of his father's old place.

Inuyasha turned around; letting Kouga choose the outfit from the wall he was leaning on. "It doesn't really matter. This isn't my place anyways."

Miroku remembered Sesshoumaru's cold glare and nodded. That was exactly what he was afraid of.

"I'm not going."

Inuyasha turned to Kouga as Miroku went back to churning the liquids. "What?"

"I'm not going to the ball." He shrugged. "I really don't feel like getting into those kinds of outfits any time soon…" He nodded towards Inuyasha, indicating the nicely patterned clothes.

Miroku kept an ear out as Inuyasha growled. "Hey, I'm not going with two tomboy macho chicks wearing something like this…though it doesn't sound that bad now that I think about it."

Kouga shrugged. "Then go for it." He then promptly crossed the room and walked out the door, closing it unusually quietly.

There was a momentary silence before Miroku broke it.

"Well, he seems quite emotional today."

"Huh?" Inuyasha turned to him, who was still watching determinedly at the test tube. "What?"

He lowered the tube the slightest bit. "What I mean is, ever since Ayame left he's been acting quite solemnly than before."

"…" The dog-boy considered this as he started to take his medieval outfit off. "You know, you're a lot more observant than I would have ever guessed."

He smiled secretly to himself. "I know."

_*__Tokyo__ Dome – _10:37:19AM___*_

"You're late."

He smiled. "That's what makes everything more interesting."

Naraku got out of his black limo, taking off his sunglasses and not carrying any suitcases with him like when Kouga was on a similar mission. His long greasy hair whirled as an ominous wind passed by.

The man waiting at the entrance narrowed his eyes. His hair was pale white, unlike Inuyasha's and his beady blue eyes stared dully at Naraku. "I don't like it when someone's late."

He sneered. "I'm the one who sent you here, didn't I Juroumaru?"

"And I have acquired the blue prints like you wanted." He nodded, indicating the black suitcase next to his feet. "The flight is due on the end of the month. Your…'shipments'…will be arriving in Los Angeles by the end of that day."

There was a clear smirk on his face. "Good…good."

He looked lifelessly at Naraku. "Well. I think my job is done."

"Oh yes, by the way." He smiled humorlessly at him. "Today's your last day isn't it?"

The white-haired man nodded. "I've worked with you for ten years. I'm moving on."

"Well…alright. You were of such good use." He turned around and headed back to his limo. "I'm going to miss your enthusiasm you have during your missions."

"What about the suitcase?" He looked down at it.

Naraku paused, and then got into his limo. "I have no use for such things." He shut the door.

A sudden surprised look came across the white-haired man's face before it slowly dissipated into a cold look. "You bastard." He gasped out as blood trickled down his lips.

Naraku shut the door closed as the man with the cold look collapsed on the cement ground, a dart sticking out of the back of his neck. He sneered as he snapped his fingers, signaling the driver to start driving.

"Yes Juroumaru." His sneering continued. "You were of good use."

_*The next day at Sesshoumaru's Mansion – __6:49:03PM__*_

Kagome watched herself twirl around in the mirror. Oh yeah; she hated this.

"Kagome! You look gorgeous!"

Sango just had to admit it. Kagome's body style matched perfectly with the gown that looked as if it were floating on her aura. The slits showed a nice amount of her legs and the high heeled shoes Kagome wore matched perfectly with the dress. Her hair was down, much to her disappointment, but it added a nice slender look so she didn't argue with her.

"Oh, I just love that neck collar!" Sango squeaked.

Kagome shot a very sarcastic look. Even Sango could act like a school girl sometimes…

Speaking of which…

_"You're really a school girl inside."_

She furiously shook her head and stared back at the mirror. Why the devil was she thinking about him of all time?!

"Kagome, you home in there?"

The mentioned girl looked up from Sango's continuous tapping on her head. "Hey! Stop it!"

She stepped back, holding something in her hand. "Well, now that you're with me. I think you I should repeat what I just said."

Kagome turned around and fully faced her, seeing her hold up a pearly pair of earrings. One of them was violet; the other a slightly lighter color.

"This one –" – she held up the violet one – "is the viewing camera. I can see everything you're seeing."

"So much for privacy." Kagome said.

"The other one –" – she held up the lighter shade of color – "is the speak microphone. If you need any help, just speak in here. Everything's going to be transmitted back to the office room back here in the headquarter."

"Doubt I'll have any trouble."

"Well, that's probably what you expec-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence, since she was cut off by a heavy barking outside the window. Kagome walked over towards the curtains and moved it a bit. "What the heck's going out there?"

Sango followed her towards the window and saw Shiro leaning on a tree with its front paws and barking up at the branches, as if there was a squirrel up there that was pestering him. They watched as a familiar form come out, walking up towards the dog.

"Is that Sesshoumaru?"

"I think so…"

A momentary silence before…

"Maybe I should go down and help him."

Kagome watched in amusement. "Wow…that dog's really getting a good bite out of him."

Sango started to head out of the door. "Err…stay here; I'm going to help him. Only Rin was ever able to control that dog anyway."

"But it's almost seven." 

Sango looked towards the grandfather clock and cursed. "Alright, get into a limo, but make sure you don't get into the same one with Inuyasha."

"Why? Not that I oppose to that idea."

"I already told him to get into a separate limo at a different time so to throw off any attention, but he'll probably try and follow you or something."

"Oh goody."

Sango poked her head from the hallway, just a few moments after she started to close the door. "Go to the garage, but make sure he's not following you." Then she was gone out the door.

Kagome raised her eyebrow. She sure was keen on getting Kagome away from Inuyasha alone in a car…but then again, she could probably understand that.

Taking her purse which had absolutely nothing in it ("Throw off suspicion!" Sango had said), she walked out the guestroom and shut the door. But before she headed down the hallway, she looked to her right, then to her left.

Sango had obviously left an impression on her.

_*Onigumo's Mansion – __8:09:59PM__*_

Kagome thank the lord (which she had never did in her entire life) when the limo finally drove into the wide open gates. 

The very (and horribly) uncanny look the limo driver was giving her matched perfectly with Kouga's eyes…and it was giving her the continuous chills down her spine.

She lowered the window and poked her head out (very un-lady-likely). There sure were a lot of limos around here… 

"We have arrived at our destination."

Kagome would have talked back to the driver, but it seemed like his job to announce their arrival, so she kept her mouth shut. Even when the man opened her door and she stepped out, she felt his eyes on her form. Too bad she didn't have a chance to grab any rocks from the garden and pack it in her empty purse before the earring on her left ear suddenly sent out soft murmurs; audible only to her ear.

"Testing – one, two three…Testing – one, two three…Testing – one, two three…Testing – one, two three…Testing – one, two three…Testing – one, two three…"

"Sango!" Kagome hissed as the driver started to drive the limo to a nearby parking space. "Would you shut your mouth already?!" She held the earring close to her ear.

"Oops, sorry. Always wanted to do that."

"Is she there?" A second voice asked.

Kagome raised her eyebrow and was glad that Sango wasn't there to see her funny expression. "Oh, Miroku's there with you?"

"Don't you get any ideas!"

"Too late, Hun."

There were a few thuds from the earring before someone spoke. "Sango, control yourself! You're supposed to tell Kagome what to do!"

An audible sigh – "Oh fine." – A few incoherent mutters.

"Is anyone going to say something?" Kagome asked with a hint of mirth.

Sango cleared her throat. "I take it you're standing at the entrance?"

Kagome looked up. 

She was standing in front of an enormous mansion – no, more like a castle. There was a large fountain in middle of the garden that was in front of the castle-like building, and the stairs that lead to the wide open doors were purely made of marble tiles. 

A billionaire he was; even if he was mentally disturbed.

"Just go up the stairs and in the doors. If anyone asks you for a dance, refuse. You have to wait for Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded and remembered Sango couldn't see Kagome's reaction, since her right earring could only see what she was seeing. "Gotcha."

As she walked up the stairs, she noticed a few limos coming from the open gates. While wondering if one of them held the 'beloved' dog-boy inside, Kagome walked through the open doors and was bombarded with an incredibly strange sight.

It was beautiful, she had to admit, but the sight where everyone was wearing such bright colors made her a bit shocked for a moment. 

Walking down the steps (a bit struggling on the high heeled slippers) she noticed a few interested glances thrown at her from the men in their oddly fashioned outfits.

"Hey, hey, hey!!!" 

Kagome nearly jumped when a clown-dressed man jumped out of no where, just as she reached the bottom step. "Whoa!"

"Now don't ye have any man to have a full night with, hmm?" The court jester, she presumed, waved his long red staff in front of her face; the clown head perched on the tip of the staff (the exact replica of his own) squeaked at her. Something about that white pasty face and his laughing blue eyes made more chills travel down her spine. Not to mention that funny looking shoes…

"Err…"

"Just banish him." 

Kagome turned to an old lady that had also appeared out of no where beside her. She was an elderly woman wearing a silky midnight black dress with white frills (obviously dressed up as the queen), with bulging eyes that swiveled from here and there to look towards the other guests but holding pen and a clipboard that totally ruined her medieval look. This woman looked a little like Kaede, with her same exact hairdo, but she had a cold look in her eyes.

"Just say 'I banish ye from my presence'."

She turned towards the jester who looked as if he had fleas by the way he was jumping from side to side, cackling oddly in front of her. "I banish ye from my…presence." She said with her boring monotone voice.

The court jester suddenly stopped and his funny hat seemed to have drooped a little. "I shall travel to another party then." The he promptly rushed to the couple that had just entered the door. She audibly heard the same, "Hey, hey, hey!!!".

"You're a newbie, aren't you?"

She looked back at the old withered woman. "Umm…"

She shook her head. "Name?"

Kagome wondered if she should tell her real name before Sango spoke from her earring. "Tell her your real name."

"Higurashi Kagome." She said.

"Higurashi?" The old woman checked off something from her clipboard. "Oh!" She looked back at her with a different look in her eyes. "A fellow billionaire!"

"I pulled a few strings." Sango said from the earring.

"But of course." Kagome shook the woman's hand, trying to put on a fake smile.

"Well, nice to see you here. Glad you can make it!" She was definitely acting different now. "I'm the caretaker of Onigumo-sama, Urasue. Please, go to the snack table, there are many foods in stock."

Kagome bowed politely to her. "Thank you."

"Please call the servant if you need any help." She pointed to a few men standing near each corners of the room, all dressed in slightly less grand outfits – all colored in brown and a bit worn out in a few places. "They will be of service." She then promptly left to follow the court jester, now harassing the couples that seemed to be enjoying the attention.

Kagome walked across the room, listening to the unfamiliar song the musicians were playing and watching the dance floor. 

She was surprised when a man walked up to her and asked for a dance. He was a quite handsome man with a Kouga-style hair and wearing a luxurious golden patterned outfit. She politely turned him down.

Even she was surprised at how many man had come up to her for a dance and how many times she had to turn them down before she even made it to the foods. 

"Aren't they so gorgeous?"

Kagome listened to the girls talking beside her by the table while crunching into the caviar chips, having nothing else better to do.

"I know, especially that guy over there." The other girl whispered. They were all dressed in bright pink outfits with huge bows – Kagome nearly gagged on her snack.

"Oh my god, he winked at me!" And so he did.

"Oh my lord, who's that man coming from the stairs?!"

The three girls' squeak nearly made her ears burst, but no one else seemed surprised since most of them were looking up at the same direction.

Kagome didn't even want to look, but as they say, curiosity killed the cat.

The familiar silver-haired man walked down the stairs, his smirk too visible and wearing a white shirt that was lined more luxuriously than the first man that had asked her to dance. A few girls swooned just by looking at him and his tight pants.

She crunched into her caviar.

Even the old caretaker was smitten by him as she nearly fainted when he bowed to her. She didn't even check his name off when he said his name and walked off. The jester was scowling at him.

She continued crunching into her caviar.

He winked at a few women as they gasped and smiled at him sheepishly while a few men growled at him instead.

She crunched into her caviar yet again.

He noticed her from the corner of his eyes and headed her way with a smirk.

She gave a glare and crunched into her caviar.

He smiled charmingly at the three pink girls next to her. They went madly red in pure embarrassment.

She crunched away.

"Hey Kagome-chan." He said huskily as a few girls gaped at him from the back.

She glared; she crunched.

He leaned in, his forehead just barely touching hers. "You look just lovely tonight." He whispered.

She crunched into her caviar…until she noticed there wasn't anymore in her hands. She reached behind her for more crackers before Inuyasha suddenly took her hand.

"I think we should get started with the mission, don't you?" He whispered into her ear.

She nodded. Thank lord he still had a serious side…somewhere deep within him…deep…

He smiled with the same charm and led her towards the hallway that went out of the ball room. A few girls scowled at their entwined hands.

Kagome only wished she had something to crunch into.

The hallway was practically deserted; this caused her heartbeat to pump double the normal pace.

Why was she so nervous? If he tried to move on her, she would just press on his pressure point…and then drag him to some girls that practically eyed him by the food stand. Besides, why would he move on her? He wasn't over Kikyou…unless he suddenly went completely delirious and thought she was Kikyou or something…

Inuyasha suddenly stopped, making Kagome bump into him. "I think this is the office."

Kagome looked pass him to a hallway that led to a single door that looked tightly shut with a sign 'Office' hanging on it.

"…wow, you think?"

"C'mon."

She followed him, her hand now free, towards the supposedly locked door and stopped when he grabbed the handle. "Oh please. You don't think anyone's going to leave an office door open for some-"

Inuyasha pulled the door open.

Kagome promptly shut her mouth.

"Well, now we have to look for any clues." Inuyasha turned to her with laughing eyes.

Kagome grumbled. "I'll ask Sango." She held onto her left earring.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "She gave you a camera earring too, didn't she?"

She glared at him.

He chuckled. "Figures. Can't trust a dog, now can you?"

"So true." She muttered before she stepped in the room with Inuyasha behind her and listened for any instructions. "What are we looking for Sango?"

"A paper or a map of some kind. Maybe a blue print. I'll tell you if I see you stumble on something."

"Alright, she says looking some kind of blue –"

But even before Kagome could finish her sentence, there was a very loud yell that sounded half chocked and muffled out by a heavy covering.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha turned towards the office desk towards the left of the huge room and nearly backed away when they both saw a completely bandaged man, sitting on a leather chair and screaming/yelling. His hand was pushing something under the desk and he was looking at Inuyasha and Kagome with a pair of confused and scared eyes. 

"Is…is that Onigumo?" Kagome yelled over his screaming.

"Probably."

The man locked eyes with Kagome and his scream became louder. He was trying to back up in his chair.

"He's scared of you Kagome." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Shut your trap." She then snapped towards the heavily bandaged man. "And for the love of Kami, _shut – the – hell – UP!!!_"

The man immediately stopped. He looked at her with a confused look and seemed to relax a little.

"Wow…you know what you're doing." Inuyasha looked at her with a smile. "Impressive."

"Be quiet."

There was a muffled growl-like 'hmm?' from the man as they looked back at him. He seemed unable to talk.

Kagome sighed as she slowly approached him. "We're not going to hurt you, alright?"

He nodded slowly.

"You know, he seems sane enough." Inuyasha shrugged as he followed suit, approaching him cautiously. "Only seems really mangled."

Kagome ignored him. "Look, you know Naraku?"

He promptly started yelling again.

"Well, at least he doesn't like him!"

Kagome glared back at him before she snapped at the man. "Oh shut up! We don't like him either!"

He stopped yelling.

"Look, we got some info that you know where Naraku might be right now."

He growled, still muffled, but nodded.

"We just want to know where he is."

He cautiously glared at them.

"We only want to kill Naraku." Inuyasha said exasperatedly.

He relaxed very obviously then nodded, but looked as if he couldn't move his neck much. He looked towards the desk in front of him.

Inuyasha followed his fixed gaze and came upon a piece of paper. "That thing?"

Onigumo nodded with a humorless smile. His skin around the mouth horribly wrinkled from that and he winced.

Inuyasha took the paper and looked at it with wide eyes. "Whoa. This thing's practically the whole map of Tokyo…"

That was when they heard it. 

"Onigumo-sama?! Onigumo-sama, what is it?!"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked towards the door. "Oh crud."

"He must have pressed on the alarm system when we came in here!" Kagome panicked. 

A grunt came from the bandaged man. The pair looked at him and followed his gaze towards an opposite door, but it was hardly visible to the eye since it was hidden behind a huge statue.

"An escape route?"

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand. "Thanks bud." That was what he said before he dashed across the room and towards the door. He pushed the door open before Kagome looked behind her, watching the man on the armchair watching them go with an appreciative nod before the door they came in before burst open. But they were gone through the escape door before the caretaker saw them.

Kagome breathed slowly as possible while Inuyasha led her through the dark corridor, seeing nothing much in front of them. 

But then…

"It's almost midnight dear visitors from the new world!" It was the court jester. "Get with your mate and start dancing 'til the night shall ring its beautiful bell!"

"I think we're near the ball room."

True to her words, Inuyasha came upon an open oak door and they walked out to the familiar room, the lights now dim and practically everyone on the dance floor.

"Here, put this in your purse."

Kagome took the paper from his hand and folded it into her purse. "Well, at least that's done. Can we go back now? This high heels' killing me…"

Inuyasha shrugged. "But now that it's so dark in here –"

"Oh don't start that again." Kagome growled at him. "Besides, Sango can perfectly see and hear what's going on."

"True." The girl said in the earring.

"Damn." Inuyasha chuckled. "But really, why fight it? You know you want me."

Kagome blushed. She was so glad the place was so dark… "Oh please. Don't kid yourself."

He shook his head. "You're the first to reject me, ya know?"

"Not even Sango?"

There was a clear sound of someone clearing their throat and a chuckle in her earring.

"Well, that's another –"

"I really don't want to hear it." Kagome growled then started to take her earrings off. Kagome muttered into her left one, "I'll be fine. If he comes on to me, I'll kick his nut."

Inuyasha had a smile on when she finished putting her earrings in her purse. "Would you really?"

She growled. "You're sick. Don't you even care about _Kikyou?"_

Bad move. 

Inuyasha's smile quickly disappeared with a menacing glare at her. "Shut up."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. Looks like she found a weak point. "I knew it. You still miss –"

"Just _shut – the – fuck – up."_

She bit her bottom lip and tried not to punch him straight in the nose. "You just try to forget about her by coming onto other girls. You can't deny it."

And he didn't.

"So if you don't really like me, then don't even think about coming onto me." She turned around, not daring to look at him. Well, at least he wouldn't think about ever touching her again…

"You think you know everything, do you?" He growled from behind her.

"Maybe."

"Well you don't." He stepped closer towards her. "If I can't touch you unless I like you…"

Kagome kept her eyes closed and didn't dare turn around. Maybe it was a bad thing everyone was on the dance floor and no one even noticed the pair in the shadows…

"Maybe I should give you that Welcoming Kiss I've been meaning to give you."

Kagome turned around and was about to yell at him for his perverted-ness, but before she could do that, Inuyasha had taken a hold of her wrist and had pulled her towards his chest.

Kagome 'oomph'-ed as she raised her hand to his chest on instinct. She looked up at him with a glare as he let her other hand go. "What are you doing?"

"Welcoming you." He circled his arm around her petite waist and smirked down at her shocked face by his action. 

"This isn't funny Inu." She hissed, but for some reason, she couldn't help but enjoy this…somewhere deep within the back of her mind.

He lowered his head. "You like it. I know you do." Then he abruptly crushed his lips on hers, holding her shoulder with his other hand to keep her from moving away.

Kagome's eyes were wide open, unlike his, as she stared at his silver hair. Her hands were balled against his chest and she was wondering what she should do; enjoy the moment, or push him away and kick him where it counted. But all her thoughts were gone when his tongue pushed passed her lips and they were soon locked in a tongue battle.

Inuyasha lowered the other hand from her shoulder and started to massage the leg that was revealing from the slit. 

Kagome moaned slightly as she raised the leg he was massaging, putting it on his thigh.

Inuyasha mentally grinned and started to roam her skin, now with more access and deepened their kiss.

She raised her arms around his neck and slowly started to close her eyes before Inuyasha broke the kiss, just as the huge clock rang, signaling midnight.

"So, whose limo should we go on?"

Kagome looked at him with a slightly dazed look. "You…pervert."

"But you just love me, don't you?"

She leaned on his chest and moaned, his hand still on her uplifted leg. "…darn it."

He smiled down at her, his fangs poking out. "Damn right."

_*Back at Sesshoumaru's Mansion – __11:58:07PM__*_

Sango rotated her armchair as the screen turned black, indicating that Kagome had put her earring in her purse. 

"She's doomed." She sighed as Miroku chuckled.

"Well, I guess Inuyasha is just too desirable for women, hmm?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "I did not come onto him."

"Oh?" He continued chuckling. "Really?"

She looked away. "The first time I met him, his back was turned to me…and –"

"And what?"

"…I thought he was a girl."

Miroku stared at her with wide eyes before he bursted into laughter.

"Hey! It's not funny!!!" Sango, now blushing furiously, stood up from the chair. 

Miroku laughed until teardrops were in his eyes and even Sango couldn't help but stare at him. He looked good with his nice smile.

He raised his hand and promptly ruffled her hair, causing her to come out of her stupor. "You're real funny."

Her face was a giant red tomato.

But before Miroku had the chance to notice what he was doing to Sango's temperature, the office door banged open.

"Hey! Guys, we got some…some…" Kouga stopped to watch Miroku and Sango, whose face was bright red that was quickly turning back to the normal color and temperature with her hair completely ruffled up. 

He grinned. "Am I~…_interrupting _something?"

"Oh shut up."

Miroku, who had no idea what he meant, asked, "What's the problem Kouga?"

He shook his head. "You have to come to see this."

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances before they started to follow Kouga out the door. They followed him all the way out the front door and into the front lawn before someone finally broke the silence.

"Where are we going?" Miroku asked.

"Just see this for yourself." Kouga then pointed towards the gates to where Miroku and Sango looked towards when a loud barked echoed into the night sky.

Sesshoumaru was standing there with something black in his hand and a hand around a collar, holding Shiro back from something small on the ground.

Something white and fluffy…

"Is that…is that a cat?" Sango gasped. She was a major feline lover.

Sango rushed towards the furry thing on the ground, but as she approached it, the cat abruptly snapped its eyes open to reveal shining red eyes, its black pupils narrowing because of the darkness. It hissed and tried to stand up, but it mewed in pain when it tried to stand up and fell back on the grass.

"Oh…I can't believe it! It's so starved its bones are visible from the skin!!!"

Sesshoumaru held onto the dog's collar that continued barking ferociously at the cat that kept on hissing. "You should pick it up. He's getting restless."

Sango bend down and coxed her hand towards it. The cat hissed and bit her edging finger, but she only winced and kept on edging forward. Confused, the cat mewed and let Sango take her, knowing that it biting wouldn't do anything after seeing her reaction.

Miroku watched interested and saw Sango stand up with the cat in her arms. "C'mon, let's get back inside."

The four of them walked towards the mansion door and Sesshoumaru led the dog towards one of the small guest cottages they hardly ever used.

Shutting the door as Sesshoumaru walked in, they looked at the cat in Sango's arms.

"So, what's the emergency?" Sango asked. "I mean, I know if the dog attacked the starved cat it wouldn't have been pretty, but –"

"That's not it." Kouga said grimly. He looked over the confused Miroku and Sango at the silver-haired form. "Should I tell them or should you?"

Sesshoumaru held up the thing in his hands. It was a camera…or it used to be. "This was around the cat's neck."

Sango's eyes widened. "An equisetic cat?" She looked down at the cat in her arms which was barely awake. "But…the government banned that after their first equisetic cat got driven over before it could even spy the building they were sending it to!"

"Hold on." Miroku frowned, raising his hand in confusion. "Equisetic cat? Aren't they a myth? I mean, a trained cat that has a camera around its neck to spy on the target?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "It is no myth. The government did ban it after the first failed mission, but it looks like someone was spying on us this whole time…" He glared at the cat. "It seems as if Naraku knows exactly what we're doing now."

Kouga sighed. "Shiro attacked it since it knew how odd a cat is with a camera around its neck, so it chased it around and crashed the camera." He pocketed his hands. "Kind of explains why he was acting weird this whole time…"

There was a momentary silence before the doorbell rang.

Miroku frowned and went over to open the door since he was the closest. "Why in the middle of the night –?"

As he opened the door, he looked around to see nothing. "How odd…" He was about to close the door when he heard a cough from the ground. He looked down to see what made him yell in horror.

"What?" Kouga and everyone else looked over his shoulder and all their eyes widened. "Whoa!"

There, on the ground, was the familiar hair fanatic, holding her stomach and on her knees. They couldn't see her face, but Kouga sure was mad.

"You!" He started for her. "Oh I was waiting to get my hands on –"

He didn't even finish when Yura looked up, her eyes blotchy red as tears flowed down her misty eyes and a trickle of blood flowed down her mouth. She was holding something in each of her hands as they heard a distant engine starting and a car driving away in the darkness.

"Kagura…" Yura chocked out and coughed out blood.

"What?" Sesshoumaru looked passed her but didn't see anything. He cursed. Rin was obviously still in his mind…

"What are you doing here?" Miroku asked cautiously.

Yura looked up and a smile crossed her face, but was suppressed by a wince. "Doc…"

That was the last thing she said before she collapsed unconscious on the floor in front of them, her arms outstretched with a dart in her right hand and something else in her left hand.

Sesshoumaru picked up the paper in her other hand.

It read…

_Naraku knows; he will attack if you don't. The children are fine but Hari lives. The shipments are due by the end of the month. _

_– Kagura_

The four of them looked down at Yura with the dart inside her hand. 

…

Somehow, this _didn't_ sound good.

**AN: **If you're wondering, the equisetic cat is real. The secret agents…or the spies…whichever, trained a cat to have a microchip camera around its collar and spy on a particular target that shall remain unnamed. Anyway, this cat was trying to cross the street to that building for its first mission when it got ran over by a car. –.–;;; So they completely threw the idea of having a spy cat out the window. Too bad though; it would have been kind of cool…


	16. ’Till Death Do You Part

**AN: **Hmm…I'm just starting to realize I'm not a kid anymore. T.T Where has the time gone to?! That's the cruelty of life…you could never get your past back…unless the government's working on a loophole or something *shrug* unfortunately, my dad's not in the government…or is he? Hmm…he never does talk about his job…and I hardly see him that much…Oh well; who cares? ^.^

**Disclaimer: **See the first chapter!

**~*~**

**_The Life of a Devil_**

_'Till Death Do You Part_

**~*~**

_*Sesshoumaru's Mansion – __8:47:37AM__*_

"Well, I'm glad you lovebirds made it with your clothes still on."

Kagome looked away. She was incredibly glad that she had put away the earrings in her purse last night. "So…what was it you were worried about again? An eristic cat?"

"An equisetic cat." Sango corrected her, holding the furry creature while sitting on the armchair in front of the monitor. "That damn Naraku starved her to death. She's just terrified of everyone…"

"But she's not scared of you."

She shrugged. "I'm a natural cat person." 

The control room door opened at that moment and Miroku strolled in, sighing and looking exhausted. 

"Miroku!" Sango looked from the screen. "That took a long time."

"7 hours and 40 minutes." He rubbed his temple. "But it looks as if she's going to live."

"Too bad."

He shook his head at Kagome, but with his lips quirked up. "Yura's going to live, but her legs are useless now. I would have had to amputate them if the virus had spread out any further."

"Oh good."

"But why was Yura's reaction so fast?" Sango asked. "I mean, Kagome has to take the medicine everyday, but it's not like she has such a bad reaction to the virus…unless…" 

Miroku watched the girls' white face solemnly. "Yes, I figured Naraku finished his virus just recently ago. He probably wanted to test the effects with that dart I found in Yura's hand…"

There was a momentary silence.

Kagome, needless to say, was disgusted. Yura, like her, had been tested by Naraku for his experimentation. Somehow she couldn't see Yura as the same insane weirdo anymore…

"Where are the others?" Sango broke the silence.

"Inuyasha and Kouga are checking if there are any bugs in the building; just to make sure. Sesshoumaru's trying to figure out what the letter Kagura wrote meant. It seems a bit strange, since she seems as if she's trying to help us…"

"Or trick us." Kagome suggested.

"True."

Miroku shrugged. "He's more interested in the children part."

"You mean the children are fine?" Sango asked confused. "Doesn't she mean Rin?"

"But it says children. There must be another child other than Rin." He shook his head. "Kagura's an odd one. Of course, she probably couldn't let herself be more specific or someone with Naraku would have found out."

"Well, I guess we can't really find any more clues until Kagura or someone else gives us a lead." Sango stroked the sleeping cat's fur. "And I would use Kirara against them, but…"

"Kirara? You named it already?" Kagome looked at her with one eyebrow quirked.

"A cat _does need a name."_

_Meanwhile…_

"So you're sure this isn't a trick?"

Kouga and Inuyasha lazily sat down on the couch, their back slightly aching from bending down so much while checking the entire premises for any bugs or bombs. They really didn't think there would be any, but even they had to back down from Sesshoumaru's threatening glare. Sometimes, they wondered just why he lived in such a huge mansion…

"I would know it if this was a poor trickery." Sesshoumaru answered Kouga. "Naraku isn't the type to set any tricks that might be out of his own style. The part where Kagura wrote, 'He'll attack if you don't'…it seems very cliché for him."

"Or blasé." Inuyasha shrugged. 

"I guess sending Yura here would be a little overboard for him."

"Correct." Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement with Kouga, which he rarely did. This sent Inuyasha and Kouga in a light shock.

Inuyasha recovered first. "But, it's not like we have much choice." He frowned. "The end of the month is this week, and the shipments, or 'the finished viruses', is going to be sent to the west and half the Earth is going to be extinct in less than a week."

Kouga and Sesshoumaru knew he was more worried about Kagome than the virus spreading through the continents. Kagome's last day of life was also the day the shipments were going to be sent, but they didn't bother talking about the depressing situation.

"We don't know how he's going to send the shipments though."

"That's the point." Inuyasha said. "We have to strike before the end of the week." He pointed towards the map they got from Onigumo on the coffee table, along with the letter. The huge red dot was surrounded by smaller blue dots and other small holes that indicated a few dots had been taken off. Onigumo sure had been specific about where Naraku was…

"Oy, Inuyasha." Kouga watched him warily. "Get a grip; this isn't war."

_*Naraku's Hideout – __9:10:53AM__*_

"Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kagura snapped her head up as she laid the tray of food on the small wooden desk. "What?"

"Shiro." Rin gasped. "Sesshoumaru-sama! I remember!" 

The woman watched with a slightly open mouth as the little girl started to jump up and down on the bed, making squeaking noises and confusing Kohaku in the process.

_It looks like the injection's finally wearing off…_

Kagura hid her rare smile and looked from the jumping Rin to the slightly dazed Kohaku who had just woken up.

"Is it morning already?" He groaned.

She didn't answer his question. "Sango."

Kohaku looked from the happy Rin to Kagura with an even more confused look. "What?"

"Sango." Kagura repeated.

He narrowed his eyes and looked around. "Is everyone going insane today? Kagura, I'm Kohaku."

She sighed. Guess the injection worked slowly in an older child…

"Who's Sango?" He scratched his head as he got up. "I mean, it does sort of ring a bell."

Kagura watched him.

He shrugged. "I'm hungry; what's for breakfast?"

A twitch formed on her left eye. "Chinese Custard Bun."

The two children, Rin still chanting 'Sesshoumaru-sama and Shiro', hopped off from the bed and pounced at the tray of food in front of Kagura like a pair of piranhas.

Kagura watched them with a tired look, seeing them eat their way through the plate like pigs. _"Enjoy."_ She said sarcastically.

_*Weaponry Shop – __9:31:43AM__*_

"He he he he…"

Ayame adjusted the speaker and watched the screen with an evil smile. Sure she stank at electronics, but when a situation like this popped up these 'bugs' the government used were sure handy dandy.

Well, sure she had been pretty annoyed when the black wearing guys had attached a bug on her, even though everything would have been easier if she had just given the letter to Kagome and left immediately…but she just had to see the last of her family member a little longer. Though Kagome did make a few odd friends…like that idiotic wolf…

She fumbled on a few buttons before she realized that she had to press on the 'on' switch first to hear exactly what the people were saying.

_"– what do you want me to do with the body, sir?"_

She heard someone say in her headphone.

_"Just hang it in the __Tokyo__Tower__ like I said. If the plan works, the body would make a nice decoration."_

Ayame stuck her tongue out. What a disgusting guy…

_"The flights are also ready, too, I take it?"_

_Flights…? _Now this was interesting.

_"Yes, we've saved a private jet at the airport. It will be between __midnight_ and __3AM___, so no one will catch a glimpse of the shipments' departure, sir."_

Ayame quickly took notes of the 'private' conversation. This was getting extremely serious…

_*Sesshoumaru's Mansion – __10:03:08AM__*_

_"What do you mean I can't go?!"_

Sango watched the argument from outside the slightly ajar door. She wasn't the only one listening in on the couple.

Inuyasha sighed. "Look, I just don't think it's a good –"

"What, you think this would be a bad idea?" Kagome raised her arms in the air. "You think I'm too weak?!"

Miroku's head appeared above Sango's, watching the conversations very interestedly. "So, who's winning?"

Sango hushed him.

"No! I don't think you're weak." Inuyasha muttered the next part. "You're too macho to be weak…"

"What?!"

"Nothing, nothing…"

Sango nodded towards Kagome. "She is."

Inuyasha, still not noticing that there was an audience outside the door, sighed yet again. "Look, this is a serious mission. We're talking about getting inside a fully guarded building with hundreds of cameras."

"I don't care if I have to risk everything for this one mission!" Kagome yelled in pure annoyance. "This is Naraku! I want to kill him for what he did to me! I want revenge!"

"Kagome, please!" He growled. This was getting very annoying for his ears. "Stop being so childish!"

Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha with wide eyes. Inuyasha, calling someone _else childish? …wow…it looked as if the mime had talked and the whole world had rotated upside down…_

"Childish?! Why can't I go while everyone else can, then?!"

Inuyasha's fist was shaking. "Because! I can't stand the thought of loosing you too!"

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome's jaws promptly dropped open, but Kagome's expression was different then the other two's.

The dog-boy faced down at the floor furiously, his eyes closed and his mouth tightly clenched. There was a distinct gnawing sound from his visible teeth.

Kagome shook her head. "So this is what it's all about, isn't it?" She smiled grimly. "You lost your first love to Naraku, and you don't want to loose me too, mm?"

Inuyasha looked up with a face that was frighteningly like Sesshoumaru's. Emotionless.

"Fine then." Kagome turned around, not facing Inuyasha. "I'll stay here. Happy?"

He didn't respond. He didn't even nod. All he did was stare at the back of her head during the few minutes of the painful silence and then promptly turn around and head out the door.

Miroku and Sango quickly 'eep'-ed and ran down the hallway for their dear life and watch Inuyasha come out the door from the other corner of the hallway, seeing him head towards the opposite direction.

Kagome stared at the window as a slow sneer crossed her face.

Who was he to tell her that she couldn't go?

_*Naraku's Hideout – __1:05:38PM__*_

"It seems as if they're finally going to visit us, sir."

Naraku smirked. Finally, it was time. It was finally time to see that mongrel die…but not just yet. He had to suffer…suffer as much as possible…

"Good." Was all he said.

"Would there be anything else you need, sir?"

He shook his head. "Just get Hari." An evil grin crossed his face. "We're going to have to make a surprise appearance."

He licked his lips. This was definitely going to be fun.

_*Mall – __Midnight__*_

Everything was quiet in the darkness. No sound…no movements…the street was lifeless with a few of the streetlights buzzing every so slightly. No cars drove by the huge building.

Then quite abruptly, two shadows appeared near the entrance.

"This is pathetic."

The other guard snorted to his partner. "Of course it is. We've been guarding this dump for nearly two months and no one's even bothered breaking in here." He cracked his neck. "I don't even know why Naraku wants us to walk around here…"

_//Clank//_

The two men in black snapped around and watched the shadows behind them, seeing nothing but black.

"Who's there?!"

_//Clank//_

A soda can rolled by their feet.

The first guard pulled out his gun. "Come out here you bastard."

It was clear to say they were surprised to see a young woman come out instead. She was looking around worriedly and batting her eyelashes at them, her low ponytail swinging every time she stepped forward.

"Oh my…did I do anything wrong?"

The two guards exchanged looks. Then quite familiar perverted grins appeared on both of their faces.

"Oh no, you haven't done anything wrong…" They both pocketed their guns and approached her with the same grin still on their faces. "…babe."

The woman frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You're going to have to come with us." The first guard grabbed her forearm and started to drag her with him. 

"Why?"

"Guard business." The second one said.

Her eyebrow quirked. "I never heard about that."

"It's very special."

The woman let them take her towards the parking lot, but not one of the guards noticed her evil smirk that was beginning to take over her worried expression.

As the two man continued walking towards to their car for 'obvious' reasons, one of them tripped on something and stumbled along the way.

"What are you doing?" The second guard asked, annoyed.

"There's something on the ground."

That was when the two man noticed about a dozen men, guards just like them, all unconscious on the ground. 

"What the –?!"

They never knew what hit them when the woman brought her hands down between their shoulder and neck, pressing their pressure point.

The woman or more specifically, Sango patted her hands and watched the two men fall unconscious on the ground. She took her hair band off and adjusted her hair to make it into a high ponytail.

"That's two more to my collection of perverted idiots."

"You alright?" Miroku asked from the earphone she was wearing. "It's impossible to see from the car."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Any word from the other guys?"

"Sesshoumaru just threw two guys in a dumpster near the west side, Kouga knocked out a few guys at the north and Inuyasha got in the target's building through the east."

"Alright, tell them the south side is cleared."

"Gotcha."

_Meanwhile…_

Inuyasha looked around the closed shops with an odd look. This was ridiculous. Naraku, the all mighty drug lord of the black market, having his secret hideout in the basement of the Tokyo _mall?!_

…

What was next?

"Hey, Inuyasha." Miroku spoke in his earphone.

"Mm?" 

"Sango's cleared the south side. She's coming in with Sesshoumaru through the west and Kouga through the north."

"All right. Tell them to meet me at the…" He looked around. "…meet me in front of the ice cream store."

There was a momentary silence. 

"…what? I can't see any other stores in the dark, okay?"

Another silence, then – "…fine."

Inuyasha shook his head as he clicked off. But his momentary relaxation was disturbed when a small echoing noise traveled to his ears. 

_Footsteps…_

He quickly narrowed his eyes and backed up, searching through the shadows with his sensitive eyes. After a few tense seconds, he spotted a slender figure with her hair in a low ponytail. He immediately sighed.

"Oy, Sango." He growled. "Next time, don't act like some kind of a ninja in the shadows or whatever."

"Sango?"

Inuyasha's arrogant smile immediately dropped and his blood ran cold. "K-Kagome?"

The teen walked out of the shadow with a bored face. "That hurts Inu. You can't even tell me apart from Sango?"

"What are you doing here?!" He looked down at her.

She sighed. "It's not like you were really going to stop me from coming here."

"You idiot! What if you get hurt?!"

"Awww~ the little puppy cares about me…" She smirked and brought her arms around his neck.

He immediately tensed. This wasn't right…

But all his thoughts flew away when she brought her lips against his, running her hands through his long hair. He put his hands on her waist and closed his eyes as she opened her mouth, letting him travel inside her mouth with his tongue. She brought her leg up to his thigh and moaned slightly in a similar fashion like last night.

"…Inuyasha?"

His eyes snapped open and he abruptly broke the intense kiss. He looked to his right to see Kagome – the _real _Kagome – watching him with her mouth slightly ajar, her hair held up to a high ponytail. "Kagome? …then who…"

He looked down at the 'Kagome' in his arms and his eyes widened.

She was wearing a pink jewel around her neck.

"K – Kikyou?"

Kagome watched with utter confusion as her look-alike pushed away from the even more shocked Inuyasha with a very evil smile on her lips. The woman backed up and raised a pistol. 

Everything happened so spontaneously Kagome didn't even realize that she had been nearly shot until after the loud gun shot echoed through the building as Inuyasha threw himself on top of her.

"Inu, you would risk your life for her?" The woman…no, Kikyou asked with her head cocked to the side.

Kagome, breathless now, stood up with the help of Inuyasha (who lucky hadn't been wounded), and looked at the woman in front of them with wide eyes. This was Kikyou…her face duplicates with her own. Same cheekbones, same face structure…only the eyes and the skin told them apart, as well as the hair.

_Hari lives._

_…that's what Kagura meant…_

Kikyou held her gun at them and took the hair band that was holding her long hair into a low ponytail and dropped it on the ground. Her long midnight hair fell back like water.

"Kikyou." Kagome said. "You're…Hari…aren't you?"

The older woman smiled. "Yes Kagome. I'm Kikyou, Hari, and Kizu."

"No." Inuyasha gasped. "No, I saw you fall off the cliff. I saw your face…you…"

"But didn't you think there would be a nice little net there to save my fall, mm Inuyasha?" She waved her gun around playfully now. "Didn't you think I've been betraying you all this time with Naraku? Didn't you think I was the one who maimed Onigumo, Yura, and killed Juroumaru with my dart, mm Inuyasha?"

Kagome's eyes widened. Everything made sense now…the dart in Yura's hand…the fear in Onigumo's eyes when he saw her…she didn't know about Juroumaru, but that didn't matter…

"And not to mention…" She took something out of her pocket. "A girl like me who's a master at darts would be able to infect Kagome with the incomplete virus?" She held up her dart in her other hand.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Kikyou…_his_ Kikyou had betrayed him…betraying him this whole time with Naraku…

"Why…?"

She laughed at his question. It was a cold laugh. "It was my job to go through your heart, Inuyasha. It was my job to kiss you, to touch your skin, to touch your hair…it was my job to make you fall in love with me."

Kagome frowned. There was a slight change in her voice…she was holding something back.

Kikyou quickly covered it up with an arrogant smirk that could have rivaled that of Inuyasha's own. "It was my job, Inuyasha."

He kept on shaking his head and continued doing so. "No…no, it's not true."

Kikyou grinned, but it was forced. "No? You think it's not true?"

Kagome watched Kikyou walk up to Inuyasha, the gun still pointed at him, and looked into his eyes. 

"You want to know why I did all these horrible things?"

No one answered…

She cocked her head. "It was because I fell in love with Naraku first…"

Kagome definitely saw something wrong there. _First…?_

Inuyasha was breathing heavily, and Kagome was beginning to get red in the face, though not one of them noticing their own behavior.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. But I think you just aren't my type…" Kikyou was about to continue when her smile dropped and she noticed a fist coming at her from the side.

She jumped back and dodged Kagome's angry assault, watching the younger duplicate of herself pant heavily. But it wasn't from the sheer force she had given to throw that punch – it was the anger that was flaring inside of her.

"You're disgusting." Kagome growled.

"Am I?" Kikyou frowned. "What about you?"

"What about me?!" She yelled. "You infect me with Naraku's bullshit virus! You toyed with Inuyasha's heart…who else can be more sick and _wrong as you?!"_

"You." Was Kikyou's simple answer.

Kagome paused. "…what?"

"Well, weren't you the one who lied so Inuyasha would take you in with that junk about some virus? Weren't you the one who also toyed with Inuyasha's heart? Didn't you promise Naraku you would bring his head?"

Kagome's mouth was opening and closing like a fish's. _What…what, what, what, what?!_

Inuyasha was watching Kagome with hurt filled eyes. "You…?"

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha then at Kikyou and realized what she was doing. She quickly turned to Inuyasha with panicking eyes. "No! Don't listen to her!" She glared back at Kikyou. "You bitch! You're playing with his mind now!"

She casually smiled. "Am I?"

Kagome desperately looked at Inuyasha, but he was shaking his head at her. "Inuyasha, no! I didn't betray you! She's lying!"

He didn't answer. It looked as if he was gasping for air.

"Inuyasha! No! She's playing with you…_again_!" Kagome yelled at him. "I'm not lying!"

"Am I?"

_"Stop it!"_ Kagome screamed back at Kikyou, but that was when she realized something…something she had learned while training to become an assassin.

_Never let your emotion take over and let your guard down._

It was too late for that now.

"Bitch!"

As soon as this one word flew out of her mouth, there was a loud gun shot that nicked her hand, but it wasn't from Kikyou's gun.

Cursing, she jumped back as a few more gun shots rang the air and well knowing that they were surrounded, ran for her dear life. But as she did so, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist abruptly from behind.

"What the –?!" She cried out when Inuyasha twisted her wrist slightly, making her feel as if her skin was on fire. "Inuyasha! What are you doing?!"

He didn't answer as he stayed on the same spot, drawing out his gun out and shooting exactly three times at random spots.

There were thuds and a complete silence after that.

…okay, so it wasn't that random.

"Bravo Inu." Kikyou kept on her fake smile. "Your aim is as good as Naraku's."

"Don't compare me with that bastard." He growled. Looks like he got his temperament back.

"Well, I'm sorry to say we have to go now Inuyasha." She sighed. "Orders are orders of course." She pointed her gun at Kagome. "We'll be taking her with us too."

Inuyasha tightened his grip, making Kagome wince as she tried to pull free from him. "You're not taking _her_."

Kagome stopped when she heard him spit the last word out. Did he still believe she had betrayed him…?

"Oh, I can't let you do that." Kikyou sighed again. "See, your little friends should be unconscious right now and if you don't let us have Kagome…well, let's just say I can't control the boys' hormones anymore with Sango lying on the ground defenseless like that.

Inuyasha's hand with the pistol in it shook. "Sango…she's been sharing rooms with you for years…and you would let that happen?"

Her smile disappeared. "I told you…I can't control the boys' hormones. No matter how much I'll disapprove of it…"

"You…" 

Kikyou looked at Kagome. "You shouldn't be speaking dear. Seeing the situation you're in." 

She gnawed her teeth and didn't reply. 

"Now Inuyasha. Let her go."

He narrowed his eyes. "No."

"Then…you leave me no choice." Kikyou's dull eyes narrowed.

Kagome yelled when a few man jumped down at them from the ceiling, hanging on the rope all this time and landing right on top of Inuyasha. His gun fell out of his hand and he was soon enveloped in the pack of men, trying to fight them all off of him.

She stood up and tried to reach for the gun but before she could reach it, a sharp sting nicked her shoulder; the exact spot the first dart dug through during the fight with Hiten and Manten…

Kagome cried out as her vision began to blur around the edges. "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome, run!" he yelled, pushing back a few men and becoming visible from the black guys that were on top of him.

But she couldn't run. She fell on her knees as her legs gave away. 

"Sleep…dart…" She groaned out as she fell on the floor, her left side of the face on the ground.

"Really Kagome." Kikyou's voice hovered over her as Inuyasha yelled and was enveloped by the black men again. "You should work on your defenses. This is the second time."

Kagome growled and remembered Hebi's words.

"You…you were the one who threw the dart…Hiten and Manten were working for…you…"

"Aren't you smart?" She didn't smile. "But with the circumstances…I'm sorry Kagome."

Kagome didn't hear the last part of what she said as her eyes closed, sleep taking over her limp body.

But the only thing she did hear was Inuyasha's desperate cry for her while fighting off the men with his fists.

_"Kagome!"_

**AN: **I'll say nothing. Seven words are enough.


	17. To Love and To Hate

**AN: **You guys are really going to hate me now…really, really, really… –.–; 

**Disclaimer: **See the first chapter!

**~*~**

**_The Life of a Devil_**

_To Love and To Hate_

**~*~**

_*Sesshoumaru's Mansion – __5:47:11AM__*_

"Aw…" 

Sango looked up from the sofa, holding her stomach as her slightly blurred vision began to clear. "You know; for once, I'm glad I'm a girl."

Kouga held the ice pack to his black eyes. "Sango – shut up." But really though, just because she was a girl she didn't get beaten to near death; now was that really fair?

Sesshoumaru walked in at that moment through the oak door, rubbing his slightly aching shoulder.

"How's Inuya – _oooow_!" Miroku held his bleeding nose and took another tissue from the tissue box. "Man does that sting…"

"Inuyasha won't come out from his room." Sesshoumaru said with the usual monotone voice, but the three of them noticed the slightly tired tone.

"He's not hurt is he?" Sango sat up, letting her feet drop from the sofa and leaned back, trying to take in air through her dry mouth. 

"No…not physically at least."

She frowned. "What, he didn't breathe in that gas like I did, did he?"

"I wish _I did." Kouga grumbled, wincing when he pushed the ice pack on his eye a bit too hard._

"No…but he may be hurt emotionally."

Miroku sighed. "If I had a choice between having an internal injury, or external injury, I would much rather choose external; no matter how much pain it would be to suffer through it." He took another tissue. "I may be able to treat physical injury…but emotional injury is another story; it could be a permanent damage."

Sango looked down at her slightly blurred feet. She shook her head. "I still can't believe that Kikyou…Inuyasha saying she was alive…"

"Much less betray us." Kouga growled, but suppressed his anger for the sake of his injuries. "And kidnap Kagome."

Sesshoumaru looked out the window. "It does explain a lot though."

"How so?" Miroku frowned.

"While she was still with us, a few files would disappear from time to time, but only unneeded ones. I always thought that Shiro had eaten them or my idiotic brother lost them…but after Kikyou 'died', I became oddly suspicious."

Sango bit her bottom lip. "I just hope that…Inuyasha and Kagome, wherever she is, will be fine…"

"So do I Sango." Miroku nodded. "So do I…"

_Meanwhile…_

Sometimes, trying to forget everything and pretend everything was fine worked quite nicely…

Inuyasha kept staring at the interesting spot on the ceiling, lying nearly lifelessly with his oddly dull eyes.

…but of course, most of the times that hardly worked…

He shook his head, his silver hair beneath his still body.

_Kikyou…_

She had betrayed him. All this time, she had been betraying him.

_…why?_

_"Because I fell in love with Naraku first…"_

_…first…_

First…

_What did that mean…?_

Inuyasha parted his lips, letting a slow and quiet sigh out, but still staring up at the ceiling with unblinking sorrowful eyes. Nothing mattered…Kikyou…she wasn't the person he thought she was.

But…

What about Kagome?

_What about her…?_

He cocked his head, but his expression remained unchanged.

_She betrayed me too…_

_…but did she?_

He had just thought that Kikyou wasn't the person he thought she was…so could she have been lying?

But the way Kagome was opening and closing her mouth…

_"Inuyasha! No! She's lying! Don't listen to her!"_

The desperateness in her panicking eyes…the quiver in her voice when she cried for him…pleading for him to believe her…

Yet now she was gone. And he wouldn't know if she was really saying the truth or not.

_…but I have to know._

Kikyou had been outright with the truth; wouldn't Kagome have been like that if she had truly betrayed him?

_I have to know._

Inuyasha sat up. His eyes were dull, but with a slightly different look – anger and dreadfulness.

He had to know…he had to find Kagome. If she was telling the truth, he would forever be regretful that he had ever denied her…if she had been lying this whole time…

…He would kill her with his own hands.

_*Naraku's Hideout (again, moved) – __6:01:38AM__*_

Kikyou tapped her foot, keeping her eyes closed as she took another cigarette out of the cigarette box, putting the box back in her pocket and taking out a lighter. 

She lit the tip of the cigar and pocketed the lighter. She opened her eyes just slightly enough to make them look like slits and took the cigar out of her mouth, the intoxicating smoke flowing out of her mouth.

"Since when did you start smoking?"

Kikyou, still leaning on the wall, looked up at the older woman. She rolled her eyes and looked the opposite way. "Just now."

Kagura quirked her eyebrow, but she didn't ask. She knew what was going on.

The woman holding her cigar watched as Kagura walked passed her, but she stopped instead of continuing down the hallway.

"Keeping things to your self isn't healthy."

Kikyou didn't move an inch.

Kagura turned slightly to the nervous girl, seeing sweat beads forming on her forehead. "You should also smoke outside. You're tainting the air." She then promptly walked away, not looking back at the shaking girl who was still staring down at the floor.

_No…_

Kikyou shook her head and put the cigar back in her mouth. "She doesn't know…"

She leaned her head back on the wall and kept her arms crossed in front of her chest breathing in to smoke.

_She wouldn't know…she couldn't…_

The answer was simple.

_I _don't _love him…I don't…_

_Meanwhile…_

Kagome groaned, trying to lean away from the chains binding her. She had heard Inuyasha call her a devil in chain when he was teasing her about the dress she had wore when they first met, but this was just ridiculous…

She looked up at the handcuffs on her hands, limply hanging from the ceiling and her hands held above her head. This was getting incredibly uncomfortable.

Trying to find her footing, since her feet barely touched the cement floor, she heard something.

_Oh great…footsteps…_

Kagome looked around the completely dark surrounding, barely able to keep her eyes open. There was a few clicking noise, and she suddenly noticed a line of light that creaked open in front of her, becoming wider and wider to reveal Naraku, standing in front of the doorway with something in his hands.

She was too tired to realize what he had in his hand was a long black whip.

"So, you're awake."

Kagome sighed. "Unfortunately." Her vision was still slightly blurred.

Naraku walked up, closing a few feet between them and stopped. "So, you think you can waltz around my territory and destroy my plan?" He smirked. "My dear Kagome…after what I've done for you…after I adopted you from the streets."

"Shut it Naraku." She growled. "Don't think you can get me to believe all that crap. I knew from the beginning that you knew I was related to the great Shirookami when you found me on the streets. I know you thought you could pry some info out of me about them in hopes of being able to beat them in the black market." She sneered at him. "Instead, I was the one who used you, Naraku. I let you train me, make me stronger…you probably figured that out by now. Why else would you have me here?"

Naraku's arrogant smirk faltered slightly. "But I still won. I killed the last of your family and after years of observing you, I know that's your greatest weakness."

She glared at him. "You still haven't killed the _last_ of my family."

"Oh?" He grinned. "So you know where Ayame is, then?"

She mentally cursed. She had been an idiot letting her emotion take over…and while in a dire situation like this…

He came closer. "Care to tell me where she is?"

She kept on glaring.

His smirk became more annoying. "So, you want to make it hard for yourself, mm?" He held up the hand with the black whip. "I'll just have to punish you for your arrogance then."

Kagome screamed when Naraku brought down his hand, the whip connection painfully on her leg. It cut right through her black pants, revealing a long red cut that stung like hell…

Naraku smirked, loving the scream and savoring the echo that continued throughout the dark room that was lightened only by the open door. "Had enough yet?"

She didn't let herself cry, much less look or talk to him.

"You have always been a rebellious one, Kagome." 

There were more numerous sounds of the whip cracking as it connected with Kagome's pale skin, earning her many screams of pain that Naraku savored every bit until the last, when he closed the distance between them and grabbed Kagome's chin with his other hand.

"Cry all you want." He sneered at her, leaning in closer. "Just cry dear…cry."

Kagome kept her eyes closed, but she couldn't control the liquid forming inside her closed eyelids and spilling out of the side of her eyes.

He watched the tears coming down her cut cheeks with a sinister grin. "Good…"

Kagome wanted to screech when Naraku crushed his lips on hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth and his hands roaming her back shamelessly. Bringing her numb leg up, she kicked with all her might and nearly using up what little of her energy she still had left.

Naraku growled as he backed away, his shin burning with pain but ignoring the forming bruise. "So, you want to play hard, do you?" 

She screamed and chocked on a sob when he used the whip on her again, earning another slash on her arm. She was beginning to be completely covered by the long lines of these red stinging wounds, all over her body.

_I'm crying…_

Crying…she hadn't cried for such a long time…and now she was crying…

"You'll wish you were dead after I'm done with you." He said before he crushed his lips on hers again. Little did he know Kagome already preferred the idea of death over being touched by his slimy hands.

Not one of them noticed a form standing outside the door, glaring at the back of Naraku's head and her fist shaking with fury.

Kagura turned around, taking her cell phone out as she quickly walked away from the disgusting scene. If she went in now, she would surely get killed…and that wouldn't exactly help Kagome. 

_So this is how being helpless feels…_

She smirked.

She'll show Naraku who the _real_ rebellious one was around here…

_*Meanwhile at the Weaponry Shop*_

Ayame threw down the headphone on the table in pure disgust. She was panting, her eyes wide open and her mouth clenched; her whole face the perfect example of wanting to kill someone.

From the sound of things, Naraku seemed as if he really intended to rape Kagome right then and there.

She shook her head and kicked the chair away on the floor, the one she had pushed back when she forcefully stood up, wanting to retch.

Turning around, she walked towards the coat hanger and took her coat. She had to go and save Kagome…if she didn't know any better; she would have said this was all her fault.

_"Kanna."_

Ayame paused. She turned around and looked at the headphone on the table. That was Kagura…

_"Get over here."_

Ayame looked at the coat she had on then back at the headphone. She sighed and took her coat off, hanging it back on where it originally was. She couldn't just barge in there if she didn't even have a plan. Besides, this sounded important…

_"You can't tell Naraku this. If you do, I'll kill you."_

Ayame put on the headphone, now very interested.

_"I know you gave up your freedom for that bastard. But he never said you couldn't abort."_

Another momentary silence. This was getting intense…

_"Betraying isn't always a means of revenge…oh, and by the way –"_

Ayame leaned in, listening closely to the conversation.

_"You should be more careful who you're listening to…_Ayame."

The emerald-eyed girl squeaked and backed away, but nearly tripping down because of the headphone that forced her to be in close proximity with the computer. "What…how…?" She knew Kagura couldn't hear her, though.

_"I'm a professional assassin and a spy. I would notice a bug in a second…unlike Naraku…"_ There was a growl._ "I know you want to save Kagome…"_

Ayame nodded out of pure instinct.

_"So meet me at __Tokyo__ Dome in about an hour." A hint of smirk was evident in her voice. _"I think a little surprise to our dear bastard would be something we would all want, don't you?" _Then she clicked off._

Ayame blinked and took off the headphone and looked down at it suspiciously. Should she trust Kagura? Was this a trap?

…but the signs all directed that Kagura really did seem to hate Naraku…and remembering the sounds of Kagome's screams…

She again stood up, more carefully this time, and walked over to her coat.

She had no choice right now. 

She put on her heavy brown coat.

This was for Kagome.__

_*Sesshoumaru's Mansion – __8:09:43AM__*_

"Inuyasha! Calm, _down_!!!"

Sango screamed from the couch, wanting to get up and help Miroku and Kouga stop him from jumping out the window in the living room since Sesshoumaru had blocked the front door, but she knew if she did, she would start retching from using too much energy while still so weak. 

"Inuyasha, please! Stop it!!!" Sango yelled at him.

But the dog-boy ignored her and kept on struggling towards the windows, swinging his fists madly at the boys holding him back. It was as if he had turned into a demon of some sort that wouldn't stop until it was dead.

"Get a hold of yourself, man!" Miroku yelled at him, pushing him back with his arms but it was nearly impossible. Inuyasha was like titanium. "Inuyasha! Stop –"

Sango screamed when Miroku went sailing through the air, crashing right through the window Inuyasha was intending to jump through. The tapestry swung ominously as Miroku disappeared under the window and after all the window pieces shattered down on the carpeted floor. Sango dashed towards the window, ignoring the gut wrenching feeling and looked through what was left of the glass, poking her head out and looking down with a extremely worried look.

"Miroku!"

"Aw…" 

"Miroku, are you all right?!"

"…aw…" Miroku repeated groaning. "My poor lumbago…"

Sango stared at him. "…"

"Inuyasha! This is for your own good!" Kouga yelled as he stepped back and drew his fist back.

Sesshoumaru watched with one eyebrow quirked while Kouga threw a fist at Inuyasha, squarely in the jaw.

'It's flying idiots today…' …that was what Sesshoumaru thought as his half sibling flew passed him and landed with a dull thud on the couch, causing a huge pop and a massive ball of feathers flew into the air, enveloping the room in white snow like materials.

"…you're going to pay for that." He said dully as he examined the leather seat, now with a huge hole.

Kouga watched Inuyasha disappear in the mass of white, but a moment later opened his mouth in a silent scream of pain and grabbed his throbbing knuckle with his other hand, shaking his head. "Oh craaaaaaaaaaad! What's his jaw made of? Metal?!" 

"Just be lucky you're not going to need stitches." Miroku grunted as he struggled into the room through the shattered window, holding his elbow as Sango helped him steady his composure. "I'm not sure how you all survived being with him for such a long time…"

"We struggled." Kouga, Sango and Sesshoumaru all dully said in unison.

"…" was Miroku's response.

"@$%#..."

Kouga coughed when a feather flew into his mouth. "Looks like he's *cough* still awake…" He coughed again and held his throat. "Water! *cough*" 

Inuyasha, still shooting colorful words out of his metal like mouth (or how Kouga now described it as), sat up and growled, waving a few feathers away from his face. "Man…you guys didn't have to do that."

Miroku, also waving away some feathers, raised his eyebrow. "And you don't even remember throwing me out the window?"

"I wasn't thinking."

"That's for *choke* sure." Kouga coughed again while he came back from the kitchen, holding a glass of water. "Shit…I can't get the feather out…"

"It's stuck in your throat?" Sango sneezed, brushing away an astray feather from her nose.

"Yeah…can't gulp it down…"

Miroku shook his head. "And they say pillow fights are innocent…" He got a full smack in the face with feathers thanks to Kouga and Sango.

Sesshoumaru looked over towards Inuyasha. "I take it you ran wild again?"

Inuyasha snorted and looked away.

"I also take it you were heading towards Naraku's place?"

He didn't answer.

He sighed and shook his head. "You are a real example of an idiot, dear brother."

That struck a nerve. Inuyasha snapped and jumped off the couch with incredible speed, landing forcefully in front of Sesshoumaru while pointing a sharp fingernail to his throat. "What the _fuck_ did you say?"

Sesshoumaru coolly held his hands up. "I'm merely saying that you're letting your emotion take too much control over you."

"Don't try weaseling out of it, bastard."

"I'm not." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "But because of the emotions you have for Kagome, you're endangering everything you got. That's not very smart, now is it?"

Miroku leaned over to Sango. "Was he a psychologist in his past life?"

Sango shook her head while Kouga took another huge gulp from his glass. "Don't know…but he's very philosophical, I can tell you that."

"Amusing."

The five swirled around towards the doorway and their eyes widened when they saw the familiar woman.

She had two feathers in her short ponytail. 

"Kagura!" Kouga yelled but then coughed again.

Kagura scrunched her nose in disapproval when a saliva-covered feather plopped out of his mouth. "Mm…having a pillow fight now are we?"

"What the heck are you doing here?" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, he and Sesshoumaru being the most closest to her from the other three.

She didn't answer his question. "I take it Yura is recovering, mm Kazaana-san?" 

Miroku narrowed his eyes and kept his mouth shut, but nodded.

"Well, that's good news…" She looked back to the two silver-haired siblings. "Unlike the information I have for you all…"

"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru repeated Inuyasha's question but more politely, though with a hint of vengeance in his cold eyes.

"Relax…I'm not spying for Naraku anymore…" Kagura held her fan up to her, covering her mouth. "Not that he knows about it…"

Sesshoumaru, the great Sesshoumaru who always kept his cool, snapped (surprisingly) and advanced on Kagura. In a flash he had her by her neck collar. "Answer me woman."

The other four in the room exchanged glances warily. This was new…

"For the love of Kami…" Kagura stepped back and easily brushed his tight hand away with her fan. "You're not even giving me the time to explain."

Sango quirked her eyebrow. "Explain away then…"

Kagura clicked her tongue. "This morning, Kanna and I aborted from Naraku."

"And he doesn't know?" Kouga, who regained his composure, asked.

"No…but when he does realize that we're gone…" She looked away, swaying her fan gently. "Well…let's just say I'm surprised he hasn't even vent out his anger and shoved his hand into Kagome's pants yet…"

_"What?!"_ Inuyasha yelled and Sesshoumaru had to grab him from strangling Kagura right then and there. _"Is he raping her?!"_

"By the looks of it…not _yet_."

Sango rushed over and helped Sesshoumaru hold Inuyasha down. Miroku took the floor. "Then why did you come here?"

"Three reasons." Kagura snapped her fan shut, ready to get down to business. "First, I came here to check on Yura. Second, I came to say that the children are fine, and third…" She smiled sinisterly. "I was wondering if you would mind helping me take revenge on Naraku."

Kouga narrowed his eyes. "How would we know if this isn't another one of Naraku's trap?"

"Well, I don't think Naraku would hold onto Rin and Kohaku for such a long time if it wasn't for me…"

"What did you say?" Sango paused, and she wasn't the only one who froze.

"I said I don't think Naraku would hold –"

"No…did you say Kohaku?"

Kagura looked into Sango's near teary eyes. "Did you honestly think he was dead?"

Sango was the next one to approach Kagura threateningly. "Where is he?! What did you do to him?! Why didn't you bring him if you really aborted?!"

Kagura sighed. "Kohaku's with Rin in a locked room guarded by dozens of cameras. They both have temporary amnesias and do you honestly think bringing two annoying children here through a tight security would be that easy?"

"How did they get amnesias then?"

Her left eyes twitched and steadied herself for the inevitable. "I injected a syringe that –"

That was all she had to say for Sango to pounce on her. Miroku dashed forward and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, desperately trying to hold her back. "Sango! Calm yourself!"

Kagura tried not showing that her heartbeat had just rocketed skyward and sighed. She was going to kill her self like this one day… "I had no choice. If I hadn't done that, the only other choice would have been to kill them."

"Rin is fine then?" Sesshoumaru helped Miroku calm down the now enraged Sango _and Inuyasha. Kouga was the only one who didn't have his hairs slightly out of place._

"Yes, they're all fine." Kagura sighed, a bit more annoyed this time, and shook her head. "But we have to get moving. If you really want to save Kagome, we're going to have to risk everything we got." She looked at all five of them individually. "And I mean _everything_."

"Why can't you just take us there right now? That'll save us some time ya know."

Kagura glared at Kouga's sarcastic remark. "I would, but don't you think bringing five enemies through a completely secured and locked down underground hideout with cameras on every corner and traps in every part of the floor would be just a little odd?"

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Sesshoumaru asked.

She closed her eyes. "We attack at Thursday. Naraku's going to be at Tokyo Tower."

"Thursday?" Inuyasha growled. "Why Thursday?" 

"Because he changed the flight day to Thursday night instead of Friday night." She said with her eyes narrowed.

"Are you kidding us? He could have had plenty of time to rape Kagome by then, and it's now also the delivery day for the virus. Why then?"

"Naraku's not the one to rush. He'll 'play' with Kagome when he knows he killed you, and also because he's _expecting _you at Thursday."

Miroku cleared his throat. "Yes…that'll be very unsuspecting."

Kagura ignored him. "I take it you found the equisetic cat? The transmission didn't blackout without reason, I suspect."

"She's in the bedroom." Sango nodded. "What do you want with her?"

She smiled. "She'll come in handy."

Miroku frowned. "You lost me there."

Kagura clicked her tongue. "Naraku's expecting you all to barge into his layer while he's at Tokyo Tower with Kagome at Thursday night and set off a hidden mine and blow all yourselves up. Then he's planning to see to it that his shipments make it off flight near a harbor."

Sango shook her head. "But what about the kids? They'll still be inside the layer and even if we do save Kagome, we'll only have one day to find the original virus and cure Kagome."

Kagura waved her index finger at Sango. "You forget Kazaana-san here is the most renowned doctor in the world. He'll be able to find the cure in twelve hours tops."

Miroku nodded. "That's true."

Sango elbowed him. "Don't get full of yourself." She faced back at Kagura. "What about the original virus?"

"That's a tricky one. No copy, like the ones he's sending to the Americas, is going to work. The most likely think is he's hid it somewhere inside the hideout in hopes of it getting destroyed when you enter at Thursday night, or he'll have it with him in his pockets by then."

"How can we be sure?" Sesshoumaru said.

"We can't; not until Kanna get more information back at Naraku's place and make sure he doesn't realize I'm missing until it's too late for him." Kagura shook her head and looked at them with a serious stare. "The only thing you can do is to trust me…not matter how preposterous that sounds."

Inuyasha looked at his other four companions with the most coldest look he had ever given them. He was confused but he didn't let anyone see that he was. He wasn't even sure if Kagome had really betrayed him…but if she was going to die, he would never get an answer from her.

The five agents had a silent agreement and nodded back at Kagura who was watching them intently.

This was for Kagome.

…this was _all for Kagome._

**AN: **Last Chapter – _What Stays and Dies: Nightmare's Final End_  (There'll be an Epilogue after that)


	18. What Stays and Dies: Nightmare’s Final E...

**AN: **Last chapter. There's going to be an epilogue after this, so don't throw those rotten tomatoes you! Oh yeah, and the problem with the last chapter...I have no idea what happened. It was all fanfiction.net's fault!!! ...but really, I have no idea what happened. ~.^ I assure you, you missed nothing. They just added some extra words (19 to be exact) so don't worry about it. It just makes the whole chapter look weird though... -_-

**Disclaimer: **I'm not repeating my self! *sniffs like a snobbish girl*

**~*~**

**_The Life of a Devil_**

_What Stays and Dies: Nightmare's Final End_

**~*~**

_*Naraku's Hideout – __1:03:59AM__*_

Kagome didn't know just how long she could continue on like this.

She panted, wincing every time she breathed in the much needed air into her pained lungs and continued staring down at the liquid on the floor in grim fascination.

It was her sweat and blood.

Every time she stretched her skin, every moment she continued living, a fiery burn rushed through her veins and more droplets of blood fell on the floor, mixing with the already growing amount of bloodshed on the cement. There were a few shreds of her shirt that was ripped away when Naraku had whipped her particularly hard for her disobedience.

There was a disgusting taste in her mouth, and she didn't even bother the time to lick the blood away from her bottom lip.

Maybe she should have bitten his tongue off…

She shook her head as a particularly nasty throb emitted from her forehead. The insomniac teen groaned, wanting nothing more than to look at the sunlight for the one last time.

_//Click//_

Kagome moaned in dismay. It was him again, unlatching the lock.

"What do you want now?" She croaked as the same greasy-haired man entered, but no whips in either of his hands. She didn't know if this was a good thing, or a bad thing.

Naraku walked directly towards her, clasping his hand on her cheek. 

This was what she was dreading; his slimy touch. 

"You made a very sweet cut on my tongue my dear." Naraku sneered at her.

She glared at him. "I should have bitten your tongue off…" She didn't continue, as she ran out of air and at the same time Naraku forced his hard lips on hers again for the umpteenth time. She didn't even budge for she had lost enough blood to feed about ten baby bats and lost too much energy to do anything at all.

Naraku grabbed Kagome's shoulder, making her cry out in pain because of the long deep cut that ran down all the way to her waist. "Really? If you did, then how could I have done this?"

If Kagome had enough energy, she would have retched or kicked him in the nut when he ran his disgusting tongue on her revealing neck, leaving a long trail of his hot saliva on her skin.

"Do you like that?"

A slow twitch formed on her right eye, staring directly ahead of her at the door with a disgusted face. "Get away from me, _freak_…"

She hated his chuckle. "But my dear…I was here to take you back to where you belong."

"Don't play with me." Kagome growled rolling her eyes upward. "I may be helpless…but I'm not broken…"

"Dear me…that's too bad." He smirked evilly at her. "But I'm sure that won't last for too long."

"Fuck you."

He sighed, but he laughed. "Kagome, we're going to have one hell of a night after I've killed Inuyasha tonight."

This caught her eyes. "Inu…yasha?"

"Yes. After tonight, you'll see your Inuyasha's dear head on the table in front of you, and I _will _make you mine…" 

Kagome stared at him with her once sparkling eyes – now dull and lifeless, making her frighteningly resemble Kikyou. "What about Hari…or Kizu…whatever her name was." The loss of blood was obviously getting to her memories.

"Now, now…I don't stay with one woman for that long. I like to…taste what life has to offer. I'm sure you would like to know what I'm talking about, mm?" He advanced on her.

"Hell no." She backed away.

A sneer crossed his lips. "Very well…but do heed my words. You _will be mine and you _will_ be broken after tonight. Of course…that is after you realize that Inuyasha is gone from this world." _

Kagome watched him turn around and walk out the door, the room going back to the dark, cold surrounding again.

A sob escaped her.

Through the tears, she looked up at the ceiling and stared desperately at the chains. Panting heavily, she pulled on her hands again but only earning a painful scream, blood spilling from her bruised wrists.

She couldn't stay here. If she continued to live, Inuyasha would die…and she couldn't let that happen.

_I can't…let that…happen…_

Kagome gasped. Since when did she care if…if Inuyasha lived?

_I…I…_

She chocked on a sob and cried desperately into the darkness.

_I love him…_

_*Sesshoumaru's Mansion – __11:43:12AM__*_

"So you're sure Kanna haven't gotten any new information?"

Kagura sighed, leaning on the wall and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "We only had exactly 24 hours between the time I came here and now. Do you honestly think she could have gotten any more information than the amount she already got for us?"

Sango considered this. "Yeah, she did get a lot for being such a small child…I guess I could be sure then."

"Kanna's just a child, but even if she's my younger sister Naraku trusted her because she vowed to the group of secrecy." She sighed.

"How did you convince her then? She seems like the one to keep promises."

Kagura smiled with a hint of her unusual arrogance. "That loophole was that he never said she couldn't abort."

"When you ladies are finished talking back there…" Kouga barked. "I think you should come back here and start operating this thing." He looked pointedly at Sango with narrowed eyes.

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly Kouga, you just don't trust Kagura that's all."

He snorted, but tried not letting the commentary get to him. It was true he had a bad feeling about Kagura but didn't admit it. He had always been the paranoid one in the group against the enemies. Even Sesshoumaru knew that when Kagome had joined their group, he had been so suspicious as to put eyeholes in his book while Kagome was in the same room.

So here he was now, looking back at Kagura at the furthest from the group near the shadows and switching glances at Sango who was turning on all this technological systems in the computer, acting as if there wasn't anyone in the room that seemed as if they were going to kill them all with a chainsaw…

Kouga growled. 

He knew he should never have seen that stupid hacking movie with that stupid mad woodsman with that bloody chainsaw…

"I still can't believe you were able to train Shiro in less than a day."

Sesshoumaru continued staring at the blank screen with an unchanging face expression. "Earned me many bites, I admit."

Sango shrugged. "But I knew you would be able to train Shiro. Though I still think he might really try to take a bite out of Kirara…at least twice…" But inside, she knew that Sesshoumaru had only taken the time to train his dog because the news of Rin still alive had uplifted his spirits…but she didn't say anything about that.

"That will be Shiro's own choice."

Sango turned on the last switch and tapped her feet, watching the monitor beep as the three men shifted on their feet restlessly. Inuyasha was looking especially restless while Sesshoumaru stood still.

Then the screen came on.

"Kirara? Kirara, can you hear me?"

The screen, showing a crowded street faced from a dark alleyway was accompanied by a mew and a bark.

"We have the two mammals stationed. Testing the camera view…" Sango shifted the right arrow a bit and the screen shifted to the right. "Camera view working correctly…waiting for signal."

Kouga and Inuyasha exchanged sarcastic glances while Miroku raised an eyebrow. Sesshoumaru stood unfazed.

"Ready…go Kirara."

On cue the camera view suddenly started shooting forwards, jot passed oncoming traffic and suddenly swerving to the left, avoiding surprised yells and legs getting out of the screen's way. And while the screen continued moving, this whole time a clear bark kept on continuing, never closing in and never fading away.

"Kirara's acting real professional with that camera around its neck." Kouga had to give it to the cat; it was acting as if it really was being chased by a dog. 

Miroku nodded. "And Shiro is also acting realistically…unless it really is trying to bite Kirara…"

"Nah…Shiro usually pounces on things if they're so close…alright Kirara." Sango said. "Continue towards the next alleyway…" She turned around, momentary letting Kirara run without her supervision. "Is the entrance in the next alleyway?"

Kagura nodded from the shadows. "It's right next to the parking building; if there are any cars coming out you should follow it."

"Alright." Sango went back to the screen. "Right next to the parking building? Pretty smart…nice escape way…"

"Sango, look." Miroku pointed. "The two men."

Kirara was clearly closing near a clear, tall building with Shiro still on its tail and coming in near a barely visible alleyway. Two men wearing completely black stood out in the mass of people walking the opposite way they were.

"Kirara! Go around the man!" She forced the camera view to the left, forcing the cat to avoid crashing into another pair of legs.

They caught what the two were saying –

_"Naraku wants us to switch the flight time again."_

_"Why?"_

_"Seems as if there are reports of someone spying on us."_

_"Hey!"_

Kirara shot passed them with Shiro following it in a mad race.

"Kirara! U-turn! _U-turn!!!_"

The screen suddenly swerved to the right, nearly crashing into a building and a slight screeching noise sounded from the camera view but Kirara continued as well as Shiro.

They passed the two men again –

_"– instead of passed __midnight__, he wants it at an hour before_midnight___ near the opposite dock…"_

_"Whoa!"_

_"Stinking mutts!!!"_

Sango sighed. "All right Kirara, Shiro. You guys are done. Go back and stay near the alleyway. We'll come and pick you up at the end of the day." She switched off the camera view and the screen was back to blank again.

"So an hour before Midnight…still near the same docks by the sounds of it."

"But that'll still ruin our plan." Miroku frowned.

Sango sighed. "I guess we can't let you go with Sesshoumaru then…this is going to have to be a one man job."

Miroku mentally sighed. Sesshoumaru still sort of made him nervous with that cold emotionless look of his…

"We're going to have to send someone with a swift footing…" Sango continued. "And quick with machinery…"

All eyes directed to Kouga who was staring at all of them with narrowed eyes. "Somehow I knew I would get stuck with the boring job…"

_*Naraku's Hideout – __1:43:32PM__*_

"That shall be all, Kanna."

The white girl nodded, taking back the mirror camera from the table in front of him. Her dull black eyes fixed on his lazy ones for just a moment before she looked back on her recordable glass for an excuse.

"You shall be excused for now." 

Kanna nodded and like wind slowly turned around to head out the door, but before she even made it out Naraku reminded her one thing.

"Remember the secrecy honor Kanna." It was accompanied by a loud barking like laughter.

He always reminded her of that…no matter what, every time she left his side it was the same thing. The secrecy honor…

She shook her head.

But she had aborted…she didn't have to tell anything to him. Kagura…what she was doing was completely confidential. There was nothing to be ashamed of…

Her sandal clad feet paused. Her dull black eyes widened in horror. She remembered one thing.

_"Kanna; you shall tell me the truth no matter what the circumstances. Even after you are finished working for me, you shall always tell me the truth…do you abide by that secrecy code?"_

And she remembered nodding to that.

Dropping her mirror on the marble tiled floor, a loud crack emitted from the porcelain decoration. Teardrops started to form on the side of her eyes as she turned on her heels, running back to Naraku's office with heavy breathing. She was acting nothing like her self.

She didn't want to do this. She hated the secrecy honor…but if she didn't abide, Kagura would be dead.

She had to tell Naraku, no matter how much it killed her to do it.

_*That Night…*_

Kikyou watched with a grim look.

That Kagome girl…if she didn't know any better, she would have thought she was really dead with that lifeless body of hers.

She winced when the men dragging her to the door literally threw her into the car. Her hand shook but didn't reach into her pocket.

Maybe she really shouldn't have started smoking…

"That will be all for now." Naraku said as he waited for the driver to step out of the vehicle. "I will be leaving. Expect me at midnight." Before he got into the car, his eyes connected with hers for an electric second and he smirked a smirk that only she saw before he got into the driver's seat and started the engine. 

He was a sick man…she realized that some short time ago. She could have heard the screams of pain and agony in the hallway if she hadn't locked herself in the bathroom and hadn't let herself believe what he was doing to Kagome. It was true…love did make you blind.

But she hadn't realized that he was going to let all these people die without a second thought. She knew that even he would have left her here not knowing that she was going to die a fiery end if Kanna hadn't told him of Inuyasha's plan.

But an order was an order…

She turned around and headed back to the control center. She was going to have to end this the way she liked it…

Kagome groaned as she laid on the back seat, rubbing her wrists in an excruciating pain but the tears spilling down her cheeks weren't of her agony, but for the joy of having being freed from the chains that bound to her like a second coat of skin.

"Like your new freedom?" Naraku chuckled.

Kagome had lost her mind some hours ago. She didn't bother answering him and she didn't bother moving. She just wanted to enjoy the feeling of soft leather on her skin before what was to happen tonight.

Yet if she had looked out the window, she would have seen two familiar animals running along the sidewalk, the white dog chasing the tan colored cat.

Sighing, she pressed her hand on the panel lock and repeated the last two numbers she had said for the last security gate.

With a swish, the metal door unlatched itself and revealed her the luxurious hallway that seemed the complete opposite to the dirty streets behind her. 

Walking in, she took off her sunglasses and revealed her bloody red eyes.

"I'm in." Kagura murmured.

Kouga watched the dock with his night goggles, leaning against the wall with something beside him in the shadows that was wrapped very delicately with a leather sheet. "I found the target jet." 

There was a loud thud as a man lifted the heavy box with the sign 'Fragile' on it, but dropped it by the sheer heaviness and was jaunted and scolded by some of his co-workers. There were many identical boxes that were been lifted into the jet.

"Locked on target."

Walking alongside the tall buildings, the man wearing a huge black hat looked up. Tokyo Tower…

Inuyasha lowered his sunglasses to look into the night sky and looked down at his watch. He straightened his composure and made sure his heavy black coat was adjusted.

"Beside Tokyo Tower. Waiting for signal."

Sango looked down below the tall building and turned around, waving for something to approach closer. "Kagura, are you in the room yet?"

"Hold on." The woman replied from the walky-talky. "I'm approaching the control center in a few minutes. Get ready for the signal."

Sesshoumaru came forward, holding the familiar cell phone Kagura always used. He dug his nails into place and flipped it open, revealing the long key for the secured door to the children's room.

"Get your night goggles on."

Kagura turned a corner and walked passed a particular door. She didn't hesitate and walked passed it, hearing a few child-like laughter from inside. Soon enough, they would be free. Sooner than expected, she finally arrived at her destination.

"I'm in the control center."

Sango nodded at Sesshoumaru as they adjusted their night goggles and signaled each other. "Miroku should be done fiddling with the light boxes by now…"

On cue, the whole street darkened with a finger snap and everything was enveloped in darkness.

"…and that must be him right there…" The two forms on top of the room adjusted the ropes around their waist.

Miroku approached the alleyway, looking up only when Sango and Sesshoumaru scaled down the brick wall with secured ropes around them. "The whole street should stay like this until midnight."

"Good. Let's hurry then." Sango clicked on the walky-talky. "Kagura, Kagura; is the control center ready to go?"

There was a slight buzz before she answered. "I've unlocked the gate. The whole place is completely black so you shouldn't have any trouble entering. The control center is still lit by the private electricity."

"All right then. We're now entering the target's building."

"Roger that." 

The three approached the gateway and Sesshoumaru pulled out his gun. Adjusting the silencer on the tip of his weapon, he aimed it directly at the third brick to the left and shot it silently.

There was a slightly click and the whole wall opened up to reveal a metal door further down the narrow hallway. They continued on the same route for a whole minute until they finally reached the last door. 

Shooting it open, they started in a mad dash as they looked around the blackness with their night goggles. 

"It's the third hallway to the right."

"Gotcha." Sango said and continued running. "Any hard time?"

"No; the doors are all secured into place so no one should even try entering unless I open the door from the inside or they know the two codes only Naraku knows."

"There." Miroku pointed towards the same metal door Kagura walked passed. "The kids are should be in there."

Sesshoumaru shot towards the door and started to fondle with the lock with his key.

"I'll go on towards the control center to meet Kagura. You two get the kids." 

Sango nodded as Miroku ran passed her, heading to where Kagura was.

A slight click and the door was open.

"Do you see anything?"

Sesshoumaru looked around the room but a moment later his eyebrow was quirked. "Yes…they're under the bed."

A squeak. "Sesshoumaru-sama?!"

It was Rin.

Sango, just realizing how hard it must be for them to see anything in the dark approached the bed cautiously. "Kohaku? Kohaku, are you in there?"

There wasn't a response.

"Answer her!" Rin said.

Kohaku muttered. "Why should I? She could be a spy?"

"She could be your big sister!"

A silence.

"Big…sister…" Kohaku muttered. Something seemed to click. "Sango-nee san?"

Sango bit her bottom lip…but she couldn't cry down in tears right now. "Kohaku, we have to get out of here! Hurry!"

Rin and Kohaku hurriedly shuffled below the bed and each ran towards their own family member. Rin ran full straight into Sesshoumaru's abdomen, earning a grunt from him. Sango quickly hugged Kohaku with tearstained cheeks and looked back into the walky-talky.

"Kagura! Kagura, are you there? Is Miroku with you?"

There wasn't a response. Then suddenly a huge screeching sound echoed in the darkness, red lights beaming every corner that was visible.

"Kagura! Did you set off the fire alarm?!"

No response.

"Kagura! Kagura, can you here me?!"

"No…but I can." A click.

The two adults and two children turned around in the beaming red lights to stare at the familiar female, pointing a gun at the four of them. Sango's left eye twitched. 

"Kikyou…"

_*3 Minutes before…*_

Kagura opened the door and Miroku dashed into the control room, rushing towards Kagura's side who was currently searching through the slightly darkened screen. 

"Do you see any signs of the original virus?" She asked Miroku, knowing he would be able to detect what they were looking for through the screen better than her.

He frowned looked through the screen for some time before he shook his head. "No…Naraku must have it with him."

Kagura cursed. "Well, let's get out of here before anyone finds out what the hell's going on." She quickly turned around with Miroku beside her when they stopped in unison, looking at the entrance way with wide eyes.

It was Kanna…and her mirror was missing.

"Kagura…" She whispered. 

"Kanna…what are you doing here?" Kagura stepped forward. "You should be gone by now!"

"He…knows." Then she fell flat on the floor, a familiar dart sticking out of the back of her neck.

Kagura would have ran to her sister's side, she really would have, but as she fell on the floor she revealed the person that was standing behind her.

"Kik –!" 

Miroku watched in horror as a dart stuck into Kagura shoulder, just nicking her wrist and shooting into one of the screens, sending out some sparks. But a nick was enough for Kagura's veins.

He ducked beside Kagura's unconscious body and avoided a dart, but just as he was about to call on his walky-talky, two darts flew at him in spontaneous directions. He avoided the first one, but the second one dug itself deep into his forearm.

He was unconscious even before he hit the floor beside Kagura.

The familiar raven haired girl walked passed Kanna, walked passed Kagura and Miroku and pressed her pale-skin hand on the big red button.

A loud screech emitted from the ceiling.

Kikyou quickly turned around and walked towards where the other two agents were.

"Sango! Sango, can you hear me? Sango!" Inuyasha continued yelling into the walky-talky with no response.

This was definitely not good. 

Breathing in heavily, he walked around the Tokyo Tower and narrowed his eyes when he saw something that made his heart jump. Jumping back to hide himself in the shadows, he realized that it was a car.

And Kagome was looking out of the window.

"Kago –!"

"Don't move."

He froze when he was just about to take out his gun. "The hell…"

"I said don't move." The same croaky voice echoed. It was Naraku's voice.

Turning around, Inuyasha faced a shadowed form a few feet away from him. He smirked. "So…you finally got me at gunpoint."

"Don't talk to me that way."

Inuyasha sneered. 

"Drop your gun."

Hesitating first, he dropped his gun on the ground.

"Don't take a step closer."

"I didn't." Inuyasha frowned. Something was real suspicious.

Inuyasha jumped when Naraku shot at him, missing his leg just by inches.

"Hey!"

"I said don't…don't…don't…don't…don't…don't…don't…"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What the hell?" He snapped his head back when he heard the car start, driving Kagome away from him. "Hey!"

"Don't…don't…don't…"

Inuyasha picked up his gun and walked closer towards the so-called 'Naraku', looking completely pissed.

By the time he reached the man, he knew that Naraku wouldn't dare dye his hair pale white. It was a corpse tied by the neck with a dark sticking out of the back of his skin and a tape recorder that was now repeating the same word for over and over again by his feet. His hand was also held up with a stick to look as if he was pointing a gun.

"A real corpse…Naraku's getting more disgusting by the second." Turning around, he started to follow the direction the car went.

His feet connected with a mound. Frowning, he looked down at his feet and his eyes widened.

He had just realized that he was surrounded by mounds all over the ground.

_Mines…_

Kagome kept on staring out the window, her lifeless expression watching the small explosions that was lighting the night. A single tear ran down her cheek.

Naraku chuckled as he continued driving. "I hope Inuyasha's head will be there to be picked up by the garbage man. As for your friends…my dear Hari shall be finished with them."

Another explosion.

Kagome watched the red flames and the black smokes with her dull eyes. Only one thing came to mind.

_Inuyasha…_

Kouga looked up at the sky with a frown. A huge explosion at Naraku's hideout and even smaller ones near the Tokyo Tower.

He was breathing heavily. This wasn't good. 

Shaking his head, he took out the huge object hidden beside him in the shadows. He had to finish his part of the mission. Walking across the shadowed building, he closed in near the private jet, adjusting the leather wrapping around his mysterious weapon.

He never expected the gunshot fired at him.

Naraku smirked and watched his beloved jet start its engine, closing the door and leaning on the car. This was all going perfectly. So perfect it was just unbelievable. 

And now she was his.

Kagome, now on her knees on the ground, stared at the airplane with tears pooling out of her eyes. It was over. They had lost…

"Now dear Kagome…"

She didn't even move when he suddenly grabbed her forearm, but still stayed on the ground.

"I think we should find a nice place, don't you?"

Her spine shivered as he spoke into her ear.

"Unless you like it rough…"

Before she could do anything, which she wasn't planning to, Naraku had snapped his head back to the jet with terrified eyes and watched the unbelievable happen.

The jet that was just starting to take off to the dock for lift off was now plummeting into the water, both its wings on fire and a huge hole in one of the engine. 

"What?!"

It exploded even before the machine hit the water.

"Impossible!" Naraku yelled with menacing eyes. "What's going one?!"

"Bastard…"

Kagome turned around with unbelieving eyes and looked behind her as she chocked on a sob. Naraku growled as he looked at his worst enemy, seeing his shirt half ripped off and his silver hair slightly singed.

"You!"

_*5 Minutes before…*_

Kouga quirked his eyebrow when two forms fell out of the blues, landing right behind him.

"Oh…it's you…"

Ayame growled as she jumped off the now dead man, taking his gun from his hand. "You could at least be a little more thankful. You were nearly shot in the head."

"Barely." He turned around and headed closer to the jet, his ear still ringing because of how close the bullet had flew passed him. "What do you want?"

"I'm helping you. What does it look like?" She followed him with utmost disgust. "Kagura sent me."

"Oh goody."

She sighed. "Here." She handed him a night goggle, much like the one she was wearing.

Kouga paused and looked down at her offering. "I'm already wearing one. I don't need it."

"It has a locking device; it'll be easier to shoot down the jet. Take it."

He snorted but took it anyway. Taking his own off and adjusting her offered goggle around his forehead, he looked toward the jet with surprised eyes. She was right; this was very useful with better night vision…and the locking device was pretty nice…not that he would admit it to her.

Ayame gasped when he took off the leather wrapping around his weapon. "A custom built bazooka!" She squeaked. 

"Would you shut up?!" He growled and held the huge weapon on his shoulder. He licked his lip and narrowed his eyes. "All right…on three…"

Ayame giggled in excitement. "Three…two…one."

Kouga shot the missile.

They watched the jet start falling towards the water, a huge hole in its engine and looking like a big ball of fire. Ayame was giggling madly now.

Kouga sighed. "Inuyasha should be by the opposite side of the dock by now." He took off his night goggle and looked down at it. "You know…this is pretty useful…" …okay, so he admitted it…

Ayame blinked and smiled, revealing her incredibly white teeth.

He looked away. Even she could act like a school girl sometimes…

Inuyasha grinned. "Me."

Naraku was breathing heavily now. "You should be dead. I saw the explosions! You should be in pieces by now!"

He cocked his head. "You never learn, do you?" He chuckled, more warmly than Naraku's. "I have my ways." He looked down at Kagome and his smiled immediately faded in wide, horrified eyes. 

Her face was dull, like Kikyou's, but her face was covered in bruises and cuts like the rest of her pale skin. Her lip was slightly swollen and tears were streaming down her cheeks. He didn't know it, but those tears were of relief unlike the tears of pain he thought she was shedding.

"You…bastard." Inuyasha growled, snapping his eyes to the now smug looking Naraku. "You freaking bastard!"

Naraku sneered. "Hmm? What is it? Are you sad that I had a little fun time with Kagome here?" He cracked his knuckle. "Well, like my jet, I'm sure your friends are burning in hell right now."

Inuyasha menacingly stepped forward.

"Uh-ah…you shouldn't do that." He smirked. "First, let me give you an example of what I've been doing to Kagome since the time you abandoned her at the mall."

Even before Inuyasha could deny what he said, Naraku had taken a handful of Kagome's hair and brought his lips on hers, forcing her face towards his and crushing his body against hers, Kagome still on her knees.

Inuyasha was shaking in fury and clenching his teeth by the time Naraku pulled back, pushing Kagome back onto the ground with a dull thud and licking his lips with a triumphant look. "You see Inuyasha…sometimes you have to savor the sweet tastes…You can see that I'm very glad I get to have this girl to play with for the rest of my life."

He watched Kagome lay on the ground, her face still expressionless and her lifeless eyes staring up at the starry skies. She hadn't even responded at all to Naraku's retching lips…what if she was…?

Naraku chuckled at Inuyasha's disgusted face. "Don't worry Inu. I haven't broken her…just _yet_." 

Inuyasha snapped. 

Naraku didn't even have the time to pull out his gun and before he knew it, Inuyasha was on top of him, beating the hell out of his bloody face. 

Inuyasha grunted when Naraku forcefully brought his knee up, throwing him off of him with a heavy thud on the cement ground. Both instinctively pulled out their guns and aimed it at each other.

Everything happened spontaneously.

Naraku was quicker and shot first. Inuyasha yelled and jumped out of her way, his ankle getting nicked by the fast bullet and shot at Naraku who had already duck.

But the oddest thing happened. 

A dart flew and stuck by Naraku's feet, missing his toe by centimeters, and a cigarette bud fell right there between them.

Both man stared with wide eyes as Kikyou appeared from the sky and landed gracefully on her feet…like an avenging angel.

_*15 Minutes before…*_

The familiar mutt barked as Kirara, wearing a now beeping collar, walked around, both sniffing the now turned dirt and avoiding walking on any sharp debris, left from the two fallen buildings.

There was a cough.

Both mammals looked towards a particular rock that was slightly shifting and hurried towards it.

Moments later, Sesshoumaru had jumped out of the rocks with Rin in his arms, followed by Sango and Kohaku who both were looking slightly dazed and one confused.

"Oh gee…" Sango rubbed her forehead. "I…I don't understand what happened."

"The whole place went _ka-boom_!" Rin explained, jumping up like a huge explosion as an example.

Sango shook her throbbing head. "No…Kikyou…why did she direct us to the nearest shelter?"

Sesshoumaru looked up at the sky. "She's an odd one. By her words, Kanna, Kagura and Miroku can be tracked by a tracker she attached on a…"

They turned towards Kirara, who was mewing like crazy with a slightly beeping collar. 

Shiro barked happily.

"Kikyou…what are you doing here?!"

The woman didn't listen to Naraku and simply ignored him. She took out another cigarette and lit the tip. But this time, she threw the lighter away, emitting a loud clanking noise in the shadows and smoked from the burning cigar.

"Kikyou…"

She looked towards Inuyasha…then to the lifeless looking Kagome on the ground, still looking up towards the sky. She glared at Naraku.

"If you look around…you'll all notice that we're surrounded by oil tanks." She said as she walked towards Naraku. "It's also true what they say…" She fondled with the cigar in her hands. "Love can make you blind."

Naraku tried to push her away since she was blocking his view of Inuyasha and Kagome. "What the hell are you doing here? You should be at the building, making sure everyone's dead."

"Including me." She growled and held up something in her other hand. "Goodbye…bastard."

Naraku cried as she stuck the sharp end of the dart into his collarbone. He backed away and slapped her right on the cheek before he fell back on his back, looking shocked and fearful.

Inuyasha yelled when Kikyou was slapped, but she pulled out her gun and pointed it at Inuyasha. "Don't come any closer, Inuyasha."

"Kikyou…" He repeated.

She shook her head. "Take Kagome…and go."

He stepped back, closing towards the girl still on the ground but not loosing eye contact with Kikyou.

The woman looked at Inuyasha with sad eyes. "I'm sorry that I betrayed you Inuyasha." She looked down at the paralyzed Naraku, staring at her with dreadful eyes. "If I never met him…everything would have been different."

"Kikyou…please, just come back. It'll be okay."

She shook her head. "Nothing will be fine Inuyasha. You found your _true love." She pointed the gun towards Kagome. "Take her…save her…" _

Inuyasha yelled when she threw her burning cigarette at one of the nearest oil tanks. Within seconds the oil tank exploded, spilling the black liquid on both Kikyou and Naraku. She was unfazed by this.

She smiled sadly and slowly began to point the gun at her self on the forehead. "I'm sorry I ever met you…"

"Don't…don't be sorry…" He whispered.

The liquid began to spill out towards the lighter she had thrown on the ground.

"If I had never met Naraku…" She laughed. A true laugh with happiness he never had heard from her before in his life. "A spy should never fall in love with the target…"

Before Inuyasha could respond, before anyone could do anything, the oil covered lighter had suddenly burned into flames, the fire going along the trail of liquid all the way towards Kikyou and Naraku.

Inuyasha, surrounded in small explosions and fire starting all over him, watched as a loud gunshot echoed the night, blood spilling on the ground and mixing with the oil as Kikyou fell on the cold cement with a dull thud. Her eyes closed with a sad smile on her lips.

Knowing she was dead, knowing Naraku was doomed to die a slow death with the fire burning layers and layers off from his skin, he looked down at Kagome and gently picked her up in his arms. Her eyes seemed to come back to life, but he didn't have the time to look around as the fire started getting bigger and hotter.

Sweating heavily, he coughed and ran in a mad dash to beat death, running from Kikyou's body, running from Naraku's screams of agony, and running from the nightmare that was about to end.

"May you finally rest in peace…Kikyou…" That was the last thing he said before he jumped over a trail of fire and a huge explosion pushed him off of his feet off the dock.

Kagome snapped awake when she was suddenly engulfed in water, someone's arms wrapped hard around her waist. She leaned against the familiar chest and gasped when they had surfaced.

"What's…what's going on?" She coughed as she gasped for air.

Inuyasha looked down at her form in his arms. He looked directly into her innocent eyes. That was when he knew…that was when he realized that she had been telling the truth.

Kagome blinked when he lowered his head onto her shoulder and hugged her softly. She was even more confused when he muttered, "I'm sorry I didn't trust you." into her ear.

Kagome shook her head as he began to push her and him towards the opposite docks, looking back at the burning ones behind them. "I don't understand. What happened?"

Inuyasha carefully held onto her waist with his one arm and continued swimming with his other. 

"Inuyasha?"

He smiled but continued looking ahead of them. "Let's just say the nightmare's finally over."

Kagome lifted her eyebrow. "…what?"

**AN: **Epilogue – _The Life of an Angel (sweet chapter, huh?)_


	19. Epilogue: The Life of an Angel

**AN: **Epilogue. I've enjoyed the bumps and the narrow roads of this story, but it has to end some time. ^_^ Well, I'm going to work on _Get A Life! _after this fic, so remember to check that story some time after this story's finished. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Refer to the first chapter. And for the love of Kami, why are you reading this? This is an epilogue!

**~*~**

**_The Life of a Devil_**

_Epilogue: The Life of an Angel_

**~*~**

_*1 Year Later…Masquerade – __8:00:01__*_

"Thank you for coming. Thank you, I insist, please…make yourselves at home."

A woman with long, flowing grey hair bid the guests into the luxurious mansion, her eyes kept hidden by the traditional, shining blue eye mask she wore. Her small smile continued unchanged on her delicate lips, her ballet-like stature insisting the visitors inside the homey building.

"M' lady." 

Her teen like face watched the man bow low in front of her, his blonde hair that reached to his neck spilling onto his face like liquid water.

"May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"My, of course sir." She let him take her hand and put his lips politely on the back of her hand. "My name is Tsubaki."

He smiled up at her nodded. "And I would like to introduce myself as Hojo." 

She grinned. "I hope you have a wonderful evening, my good sir."

"As to you too, m' lady." He smiled charmingly for the last time…his _indigo eyes sparkling as he walked away and into the entranceway._

The woman directed last of the guests in the mansion before she looked around the quiet summer evening. She sighed and listened to the crickets for a moment, watching a few fireflies pass by before she cracked her neck and made sure that there weren't anymore invitations she had to check off from her mental list.

It was clear to say that she nearly stumbled down the stone steps when a familiar white child stood at the bottom of the staircase. And the most bizarre part was that the white haired pale skinned child, the familiar mirror holding kid, who had grown over the year, was actually wearing a ruby red dress. _Without her recording mirror._

Growling, 'Tsubaki' stomped down the stone tiles with very un-lady like manner and towered menacingly over the once white child. Yet the girl wasn't as short as she used to be. 

"Kanna, what are you doing here! There could be people still arriving; being…_'fashionably' late."_

The child watched her with the same dull black eyes.

The woman, or now obviously known as Kagura, sighed and shook her head. "Who am I kidding; you always arrive when no one else's around." She carelessly took off her mask and revealed her bloody red eyes, unchanged by the twelve months that flew passed her. "What's the word? This wig's getting itchy."

"Sesshoumaru said that we're done for the night." The messenger girl repeated the silver haired man's words. "He says we could come back if we wanted to, now."

Kagura shook her head. "It's not like we're going to the ice cream shop." She pulled on her tight wig and started to walk away from the mansion she was oh-so directing the 'guests' into. "Let's get out of here before the FBI agents show up."

Kanna followed her dear sister towards the gateway, already taking out her car key. 

"One thing." Kagura said as she started for a black Rolls Royce. "What's Yura's progress in the clinic? I haven't seen her in months…"

The messenger nodded, as if she had expected this question. "The doctor said she'll be fine in a month or so at the latest. After that, she should be sane enough to roam the streets."

"Oh great." The older woman snorted, holding onto her mask and wig as she opened the door and hopped into the car. "A 'once-insane-mad-woman' roaming the streets with rogue-like skills."

"They say she may be accepted into the FBI enforcement."

"You gotta be kidding me." She started the engine.

Kanna didn't reply. She kept on staring at Kagura with an expecting look. The older woman tried to ignore this as she drove out of the front lawn, but it was hard when a pair of black marbles were staring directly at you.

"Oh alright! You can have your darn ice cream…we're going to have to pick a few up for your friends too."

"Kohaku and Rin." Kanna recited. 

"Yeah, whatever."

"Shiro and Kirara too."

"We'll get them pet treats." She mumbled. "You'll kill them with that constant junk food you kids give them."

"And Sesshoumaru."

Kagura momentarily paused as she watched for an opening to drive into the oh-so-famous, vehicle infested Los Angeles traffic. "What about him?"

"Aren't you going to get him anything?"

She tried to ignore the expecting stare but failed as always. "Oh leave me alone Kanna! I'm trying to drive!"

The indigo eyed Hojo looked around the room and noticed the food stand, just as soon as he got on the last step of the stairs. Smiling like a boy who finally found his lost penny, he rushed over towards the evening snacks but was soon blocked by an also blonde woman, some of her hair highlighted cherry pink. 

He had to give it to her. He didn't know what she did with her self, but her chest was bulging very abnormally.

"My sir, fancy meeting someone like your self in a place like this."

He smiled. "Eh? And why's that?"

Her grin quickly dropped and she hurriedly took his wrist. "Oh, just follow me you idiot."

"You know…I do like a woman who approaches the prey first." He continued on as she pulled him near the food stand. "You remind me a lot of this battle-ax woman I know of."

"Excuse me?!" She hissed as they stopped near the corner of the table, furthest from the group.

He chuckled. "Oh don't fret about it Sango. I can easily see you through your disguise."

She snorted. "You'd better Miroku. Now have you checked the bathroom?"

"Yes and I gotta say…" He scrunched his nose. "I had enough share of seeing other people making out in such a small amount of space to last me a lifetime."

"Then don't look to your left."

Out of pure habit, he did. "Oh gee…"

Sango rolled her dark magenta eyes and pulled his ear, getting his attention back. "Hey, I did not wear this stinking tight outfit for no reason, alright?"

"Well, you have my attention." He looked down at her tight black dress, much like the one Kagome had worn the year before. "Isn't that enough?"

She slapped him senseless upside the head, but still furiously blushing. "Oh can it. We have to make sure these fugitives are all here when the FBI agents arrive!"

"Yeah, and I gotta say; that fake invitation was quite ingenious." He rubbed the back of his head.

Sango slapped his head again and shushed him. "Be quite or they'll hear you!"

He sighed. "How did a world renowned doctor like my self get stuck being babysat by a very fine woman?"

She slapped him on the head again.

"Did you hear that?" 

"I heard everything!" The other man dressed in his tuxedo whispered desperately. "We have to get out of here! Those cops are going to get us in this fake party!"

The two started to walk down the dark hallway.

"We can probably get away from down that way."

"God I hate stings…"

But before the either of them could start towards the nearest exit, the door to the right suddenly slammed open as they passed it, knocking the pair of fugitives on the floor and out cold with stars flying above them.

The reason for the sudden intrusion was soon discovered to be a couple that had suddenly fallen out of the bathroom, the male on top of the female.

The brunette, who had her hair in a ponytail, tried saying something but was muffled out by the long black haired one's constant kissing. She pushed him off of her and sat up with wide hazel eyes, her hair slightly out of place and her cheek a bit flushed.

"Inuyasha! Stop it! I think there's someone below me!"

And so the couple noticed the two unconscious men she was sitting on.

The violet eyed man raised his eyebrow and helped his girlfriend up. 

"Well, I guess they were trying to escape, mm?"

The hazel eyed girl glared at him. "I told you we should be guarding the hallways." She pulled her self away from him. "I can't believe you jumped me in a bathroom…"

Inuyasha looked offended. "Now Kagome, I didn't jump you! I didn't know you were in there washing your hands!"

"I told you I was going to after I ate that sticky cheese chips!"

"The door got locked when I went in!"

She snorted. "You pushed me onto the door and started kissing me like crazy! I turned the handle and the door just opened."

He snapped his fingers. "Darn, I should have known to lock the door."

"Inuyasha!" 

"Now Kagome, calm down." He raised his hands in innocence. "We both have a migraine from these tight wigs, but do you think wearing these violet contacts are comfortable?!"

She snorted. "Oh please…excuses, excuses…it's your fault you made yourself famous all over the globe for every fugitive to see anyway."

He glared at her, but then quickly went back to his old chuckling self. "But really; why can't you appreciate the fact that we're alone? I've been approached by plenty of girls tonight, and I say it's a nice time for some intimate moment…"

"Intimate moment?! That isn't an intimate gathering out there you know!"

Inuyasha sighed. "What I would give to have Kouga with me right now."

"You can say that again." Kagome muttered. "But coincidentally, we needed someone to pick up Ayame from the airport tonight and you know she's trying to convince him to loan her his bazooka. Now c'mon, help me carry these guys."

Kagome pulled on the limp arm onto her shoulder while Inuyasha easily heaved the other guy over his shoulder. "But why did she decide to stay in Japan?"

"You know how she is. She may act tough, but she really does miss her family. She wanted to take care of the shop her gramps left for her."

"Sounds a lot like the wolf." He continued along the dark hallway with Kagome beside him, currently struggling to drag the unconscious man on her back. "Good think my brother _loaned_ her his place."

"He said that he only let her have the keys to his mansion and gave her the position of watching over it."

He snorted. "Yeah right. I say he's getting softer."

The music from the main room got louder as they continued along the red carpet. 

Kagome grunted.

"Are we there yet? My spine's going to snap if we keep on going like this."

"Hold on. Just drop them here – we're close enough to the entrance way."

Literally dumping the two men by the wall, Kagome sighed and rubbed her slightly sweaty forehead.

"Gina!"

Kagome, or 'Gina', turned around to face the familiar blonde girl. "Hey Serena."

Sango, or 'Serena', walked over towards them with Hojo in tow (Miroku). "We should get out of this party. The FIB agents are barging in here in a few minutes."

"Make sure they get these two idiots then." Inuyasha tapped one of the two unconscious man's shin. "They tried to escape after they probably heard your little chat about this little sting."

"Sorry 'bout that…Spike." Miroku shook his untidy hair. "But really…why do I have to be Hojo and you get to be Spike? I mean really…"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Oh be quiet you baby. We're getting out of here soon enough. Actually…" She looked at her watch. "If we don't get out of here in the next 15 seconds, we're going to be mistaken as fugitives by the police that are running this sting operation."

The four exchanged glances and hurriedly made their way through the exact way the two men were going. Just as they reached the door, the song that was starting to sound quieter abruptly stopped and a sudden burst of scream echoed the mansion as the familiar sound of the entrance door banging open sounded after that.

"Hurry!"

They followed Sango through the dim hallway and quickly rushed through the backdoor. While running towards their hidden car behind a few bushes, all of them quickly ripped off their wigs with a cry of joy and jumped into their black viper. 

Miroku started the engine while Inuyasha started to take off his contacts. The two female in the backseat were fixing their hair after dumping the wigs beside them on the leather seats.

"Oh gee, does my head hurt or what…"

"You and me both." Kagome mumbled. "The summer heat's making it worse too."

"How 'bout we get some ice cream on the way back to the headquarter?" Miroku suggested. "I mean home…err."

Inuyasha shrugged as he blinked, letting his now free eyes adjust to the night sky. "Why not? Our _home_ isn't exactly a block away from here, anyway."

Kagome massaged her neck and looked up at all the brilliant stars in the sky. Exactly a year later after that 'nightmare' (as Inuyasha called it) ended and here they still were, tracking down fugitives and planning stings in Los Angeles. 

After looking at what was left of the mansion back here, they had decided to buy a smaller place. It was bigger than any ordinary house, but it was cozier than before and fitted nicely with the woodlands. Sesshoumaru and Rin (sometimes with Shiro) visited them at least a week every month, so it was clear to say that they nearly lived with them.

Ayame, following her grandfather's footsteps, had already started her own machinery company near Gunma. Because of her work, she didn't visit them quite often but fairly enough to say that she made it her yearly routine.

What was left of Naraku's once great drug marketing was no more but ashes. The only remains that concluded that he ever existed were the pasts of Kagura and Kanna and a few cocaine left back somewhere deep within the rubbles of the collapsed buildings.

But overall, life was good.

Unless…

"No way, I want Rocky Road Flavored Ice Cream!" Kagome demanded.

"What?! Cherry Topped Strawberry is _so _much better!" Sango defended her favorite flavor.

The man waiting at the drive in of the ice cream shop and the other two in the front seats watched the girls fight with a sigh.

"So, does this happen often?" The man wearing the ice cream hat asked, leaning on the counter and watching the scene with a bored look.

Miroku nodded and leaned on his steering wheel, getting ready for a long ride. "As often as often gets."

Inuyasha leaned back on his seat and tried making himself comfortable. "And the scariest part is…we're used to these things."

Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged secret glances as the two girls fought on while the ice cream man nodded in agreement.

In truth, they wouldn't have their life changed in any other way.

And like they always said –

Devils would be devils…

…and angels would be angels…

_*The End*_

**AN: **I really enjoyed writing this story, and I really don't like choosing the best from my fics but I have to admit that I liked this story much better than my others. Well, now that it's over, I think I should get working on my other story – _Get A Life!_

Bye guys! ^.^


End file.
